Finding Emma
by KateWallowie
Summary: It's a story about Emma and Regina realizing some things while being apart, some things that change not just their complicated relationship but their entire lives. Set right after 2x02, inspired by Regina's sad look as she let Henry go... The last chapter is up now - Cora is defeated, but where does that leave the rest of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:  
**

**This is my first try of writing fanfiction and since I'm not a native speaker, I hope you'll be nice... However I really want to know what you think. I'll do a happy dance for every review or pm. Tell me if you like it, but also tell me if you don't and especially why. I love constructive critisism.  
The story is about seven chapters long and already finished minus the proofreading, which should result in constant updating. Since I don't have a beta (yet) I hope there won't be too many errors.  
**

**Finally a note to the story itself:  
I felt heartbroken for Regina after she let Henry go to be with David in 2x02 and since I'm having withdrawal syptoms regarding Swan Queen I decided to do something about it. Enjoy!  
**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any recognizable characters.**

* * *

**Regina's pov:**

Henry didn't even bother to close the door. He left without looking back, trusting Charming and his ridiculous sword.

Regina had to acknowledge, albeit silently, that it wasn't that ridiculous. After all Emma had somehow managed to kill Maleficent with it. Maybe it had something to do with the swords' bearer. Charming annoyed her immensely, while Emma…

Well, she saved Henry, so she couldn't be completely useless.

Regina kept staring through the open entrance, although Henry was long gone, almost expecting him to come back.

Finally she accepted that he wouldn't change his mind in the next few minutes and turned around. A flick of her wrist closed the doors with a deep thudding sound. They were not to be opened without magic. Suddenly a dreadful sense of finality took hold of her and Regina allowed herself a small sigh.

Then it dawned on her.

Henry.

She let him leave. She allowed him to be with this imp of a grandfather of his. Why the hell had she done that?

In a matter of seconds she was at the door, ready to go out and get him back.

What was so wrong with keeping him looked up in his room until he realized that he wanted to stay? Was it really that bad?

"Yes, it is", Regina decided and rested her forehead against the cold white door. She felt tears rising from deep within, but years of training forbade them to make an appearance.

Henry had seen who she really was and rejected her. He hated her. She had never been good enough for him.

It was true that she didn't know how to love very well, but she knew with all her heart that this ache in her chest was longing for her son. She wanted to know that he was okay.

Rationally she knew how stupid that was. No matter how abhorrent the thought to her was, Charming was Henry's grandfather. So even in their eyes Henry was royalty, which guaranteed him every conceivable protection.

Regina grudgingly admitted that he was safe, at least for the time being.

Beyond that he had made it very clear that he didn't want her protection.

He hadn't even done her the favor to behave like every other child would have, making vague wishes. No, his request had to be very precise.

_Bring Emma and Mary Margret back._

Of course he had to ask for the impossible.

She walked into the foyer dragging her feet.

For once in her Storybrooke existence Regina had no plan. She had no idea what the next days would bring. Her only reassurance was that she was alive and thanks to her magic she could make sure that it would stay that way.

Slowly she got to her cupboard looking for mother's book.

Portaling was easy enough.

If you just knew where to go.

Back in her land she had resented the common folk who had to travel for days to get anywhere when magic would allow her to get everywhere within seconds.

Crossing into a different realm though was an entire different story.

Her research had proven how difficult it was. But almost four decades ago she had never wanted to find a way. On the contrary she had sought a way to prevent people from entering her realm. If only to make sure that her mother stayed far far away.

A skilled movement of her fingers ordered the book to fall open on exactly the right pages.

There were drawings of mirrors, changing their surface in a swirl of energy. Markings on walls made portals seemingly out of nowhere.

With a wistful expression on her face Regina let her fingers glide over the pages.

Although she had not the slightest idea, how to get Emma back, if it was even possible, she knew how to do one thing.

A last look at the symbols assured that her memory served her right. Slowly she walked over to the new mirror in the foyer. Like all her mirrors it was high quality work, blow-molded by a talented art glazier instead of some cheap machine work. It ensured that what she was about to do would absolutely work.

After taking a deep breath to center herself, Regina put her hand up and began tracing the all too familiar lines around the mirror.

Sometimes even heartsick Sydney had been in a foul mood. When the genie had refused to follow her orders she had begun enchanting mirrors to spy on her enemies.

It had come in handy.

With a frown on her face Regina remembered the last time the genie had denied her wishes. He had just figured out what kind of curse she had been about to enact. Without her mirror a crucial part of her plan had been missing. She had suspected Snow of having some kind of backup-plan. Her sources had told her as much. Still time had been in her favor.

As long as she would act exactly after the birth of Snow's child, everything would work itself out. And she had been right.

Except that Snow's child had been missing.

The genie didn't tell her when the birth took place, but her own hand mirror had shown it to her perfectly.

And now she had magically scribed the same symbols on the foyer mirror.

At once a bright light slid over its surface. It rippled like the water of an evenly disrupted lake and after a second Regina saw her own reflection staring at her again. She looked extremely smug.

With a satisfied smile she leaned forward and pressed a hand at the edge of the mirror.

"Show me the enchanted forest."

Better to start vague. She didn't know if she could ever face Henry again if the next thing she saw was blankness. Or even worse Emma's dead body.

Somehow that thought made her suck in a breath of air. But instead of focusing on her emotions Regina looked upon the vast area of trees.

The enchanted forest was still there.

She took a relaxing breath, before she whispered the next instruction.

"Show me the princess, Snow's daughter."

The mirror shivered. Shortly after the woods disappeared from view there was only darkness. Regina had to repeat her command a second time until she detected a human shape in the darkness. A flip between her forefinger and thumb forced the mirror to expose more of the scene in front of her.

Finally she caught sight of Emma's blond mane. She looked paler than usual. Her hair was less bouncy. It obviously lacked her unhealthy amount of hairspray.

Regina wondered shortly how she could notice these small changes, but didn't let the question linger. Instead she gave herself a second to enjoy the fact that Emma Swan was alive and seemingly not that much the worse for wear. However she didn't dare to note the little jump her heart made.

She rather focused on the surroundings. It was dark and dirty. The walls were made of bare earth instead of stone and there was barely any light. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that Miss Swan had landed herself in a pit.

In fact she didn't know better.

Who would dare to imprison the Queen's daughter?

On a second look she could distinctly make out Snow's shape on the ground which left her even more confused. Whoever ruled the enchanted forest, had to recognize their rank.

Emma's features were contorted with worry and something Regina had only once seen before. Fear.

"Who's there?"

She spoke in a strong unwavering voice. Though it certainly didn't show to anyone else, Regina saw just how much Emma Swan was out of her element.

"A friend", answered a honey-sweet voice and Regina's heart stopped.

She knew without any doubt that no matter how much fear Emma felt, it wasn't even in the vicinity of enough.

**Emma's pov:**

A woman removed herself from the darkness. She seemed older than Emma but by how much she couldn't tell. Her hair was woven in intricate lines around her head, which matched the pretentious way in which she held herself, though her inclined head suggested submission.

It was that exact pose combinated with the honey-sweet voice that raised every alarm Emma had.

She wanted to take a step back from the woman but before she could do anything a shiver went through her from the top of her head down to her feet. It was warm and comforting and so she found herself smiling at the stranger in front of her.

Luckily Mary Margaret awoke to prevent her from doing any real damage. She was barely standing and yet she managed to shove Emma away from the other prisoner.

Somehow Henry's name threw from her lips, before a rope was lifted down to them.

Apparently Emma and Snow were expected to meet the camp leader.

She still didn't understand why Mary Margaret had been so insistent about not trusting Cora. After all she was Regina's mother though she had to admit that something about that woman was strange. She had seemed at ease with her, had been so ready to trust her.

Her thought process was interrupted by meeting Lancelot. As if getting to know famous fairytale characters wasn't strange enough, she obviously had to start looking out for King Arthur. If Elphaba were to jump out from behind the nearest tree she was done with this her belief system.

They sure as hell weren't in Kansas anymore.

After a meal of very strange food Snow started leading her and Mulan into the forest. No comment about the Mulan-thing.

Seriously.

On the journey she had finally some time to catch up with all that was happening.

So she had met Regina's mother.

And Mary Margret was terrified of her.

She had never thought about Regina having parents. But then she had never really thought about Regina being the Evil Queen.

That had been enough of a terrible surprise.

Just when she had accepted a truce with Regina Henry had to eat that damn apple turnover. If he hadn't done that one stupid thing, she'd be living somewhere far away now, preferably somewhere where it was warm. Without ogers.

She had been ready to leave. It had been crazy to think that she could just take over and make her sons' life better. He was still miserable. And it kept getting worse, because Regina kept fighting with her. Or she kept fighting with her.

Whatever, they were fighting and Henry was in the middle.

With this realization she was ready to take the trouble, meaning herself, out of their lives. Actually she was hoping that Regina would stop being so… well crazy, and get back to being a mom.

She simply hadn't been able to battle against Regina anymore. It had been too exhausting.

And it was exhausting that to see Regina as a person, see that she had feelings, right after she was forced to realize who Regina really was. Losing Henry had devastated her.

Emma was so engrossed in her thoughts all day that she nearly missed how Mary Margaret and Mulan were treating her. But as the day went on she started feeling like a five-year-old who had no idea what she was doing.

Emma learned not to make any loud sound when crossing ogre territory. She found out that Mary Margaret didn't exist anymore. Instead she met Snow White, who certainly knew how to take care of herself. She herself realized that she wasn't meant to be living in the woods. She was almost as bad as Aurora, who was the very epitome of a spoiled princess, including the whining.

But in Mulan's presence Emma learned not to complain.

Her shoes weren't exactly made for hiking, but neither were Mary Margaret's, er, Snow's.

That was another thing. She was supposed to call her Snow White or mom.

She hadn't decided yet which weirded her out more.

Before she had solved any of her current problems they arrived at a castle. Her parents castle, to be specific, where under different circumstances she would have grown up.

Her mind was racing again trying to sort out her emotions, but there was too much she wasn't ready for. She still wasn't anywhere near getting a hold of her inner turmoil, when Snow guided her into her very own nursery.

And instead of finally being allowed a moment, Cora had shown up and made everything worse.

She didn't know anymore what had made her trust her but she started resenting herself for telling her of Henry's existence. At least she had destroyed Cora's way of getting to them. Somehow she doubted that Regina would be happy to see her mother again.

Right now Emma leaned on the wall next to the nursery. Her nursery. She tried not to let it get to her but after the conversation with Snow it was difficult.

Snow and Mulan were walking down the corridor discussing their sleeping arrangements. They weren't sure whether it was safe to spend the night in the castle. Aurora sat in front of her, back against the wall and kept blabbering on how she needed a bed for the night. You'd think after decades of sleeping she would have had enough of it.

Sometime between the camp and now Snow and Mulan had taken the rains in their hand and decided to treat Emma like the clueless child she felt like.

At least they didn't ignore her like they did with Aurora. Her suggests were merely frowned upon, Emma's always got a short explanation on how exactly they were impossibly stupid.

After a little start she realized that Aurora's eyes were on her. Obviously the princess had just asked her something. Emma had never heard of the Sleeping Beauty being that talkative. But she supposed that she had to have some catching up to do. Maybe if she didn't have such a crappy day she'd have more patience.

"I'm sorry, I was…"

"Elsewhere. I understand. It must be overwhelming."

_You have no idea_, Emma thought, but she just nodded.

"I asked whether you have family to get back to."

"Yes."

Aurora still stared at her. Somehow Emma got the impression that she was forced to talk.

"I have a son", she answered shortly. She really didn't want to get into it.

"Oh, children are wonderful. I wanted at least three of them myself."

She gave her a sad smile. Suddenly Emma realized that she wasn't the only one who was having a crappy day. Aurora had just lost the love of her life without even having any time together. Shit, she was incredibly self-centered.

"I never thought I was made to be a mother."

Maybe she could tolerate her better, if they actually got along.

"But then you had your son?"

Emma nodded.

"Then I had Henry. He's amazing, but that's what every parent says about their child."

She gave Aurora a crooked smile.

"And your husband? Does he live in your land with you?"

"Oh, no, I don't have a husband. It's a little different in our world."

"A wife? That's unusual around here, but we do accept it."

"Seriously? Fairytale characters accept it if their children are gay?"

Emma didn't even think about what she said. She just blurted out her first thought.

"I am not familiar with this word, but it's not highly uncommon. I have heard about a princess marrying another woman for love. You know about ten percent of the people find their true love within the same sex."

"All right… That's interesting. But to answer your question I don't have a wife either. You don't have to be married to get children where I come from."

"Well, neither do we, though normally it is required from royalty…"

When she noticed Emma's defensive look she blushed a deep red.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to insult you, I was just thinking about myself."

"It's okay. I'm twenty-eight years old and I've only just found out about my so called royalty."

"Well, but you are a princess."

"It may seem so."

"Then who do you raise him with? Do you live in an unmarried relationship?"

"No. It's… It's complicated."

She shortly mulled over explaining Regina, but decided it was better not to start that conversation.

_Oh, yeah, I have a son, but for the last ten years I didn't exactly take care of him. It's called adoption. Oh and do you know Regina, the Evil Queen? That's who raised him instead._

Yep, that would work out perfectly.

"Complicated how?"

It seemed that a certain princess couldn't get enough information.

"He has been living with another woman for the last ten years. She took care of him, while I couldn't, but I'm there for him now and so is she."

"And neither of you is married?"

"Er, no."

"Yes, that's sounds unusually complicated."

"So you do accept same sex relationships but draw a line at single parenting?"

Aurora shrugged.

"I'm certainly not used to the idea."

Emma smiled. It was certainly a strange world.

"But you get along with that woman?"

With a shrug Emma nodded.

"We don't always see eye to eye. But no matter how much we may disagree on, well, everything, we agree that Henry comes first."

"That is a good common ground."

"I guess so."

She shrugged again and stared at the ground. Even if it was a common ground she was pretty sure, David and Snow wouldn't care much. It had been an incredible fight to keep Regina alive. They didn't seem to understand that it was the right thing to do.

Killing someone never changed anything. And no matter how much Henry said he hated his mother right now, he would start missing her the moment she wasn't a simple cry of help away.

She didn't even want to imagine what he felt like if his mother was dead.

Somehow that thought terrified her immensely.

She didn't even want to contemplate the possibility of Regina Mills dying. Her brain shut down figuring out any outcome of Regina's death.

The only reason she could think of why that would be happening was that she wasn't ready to be Henry's mother. That was Regina's job.

It was definitely better to ignore the tiny voice that told her that she already was a parent to Henry, whether she was ready for it or not.

"Emma!"

Aurora whispered and pointed towards the wall next to her. Emma turned and saw that a great chunk of the wall was missing. She could stare into her nursery without a barrier. Wondering how something like that just happened she tried to put a hand into the wall. Instead of emptiness her fingers met cold stone. Surprised she sucked in a breath and looked through the wall. The translucent stones showed a shape appearing at the burned remains of the magic wardrobe. Cora was holding a glass vial and collected some of the ashes.

"What…?"

Aurora started to ask, but Emma waved her hand at her to keep silent. She silently prayed to whatever god existed that Cora couldn't and wouldn't see them.

One meeting with that frightening witch was quite enough for at least a lifetime. Or even two.

Luckily Cora didn't even turn in their direction, before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Once she was gone, Emma strode into the nursery and kneeled next to the remnants of the tree. If Cora thought the ashes were valuable who was she to argue?

She looked around, but before she could find anything to put some of the ashes in, a tiny bright cloud barely larger than a fist formed itself in front of her and a silver locket emerged falling right into the opened palm of her left hand.

It had a circular form. On its surface were elaborately casted branches of ivy. Emma believed she smelled a hint of apples, but she put it down to her imagination. She never had a very bright imagination, yet it was the only explanation she had.

For what it was worth the locket was exquisitely beautiful. She opened it and scooped up a spoonful of the dust on the bottom and smiled.

When she turned back to Aurora she found the princess staring at her with wide eyes.

"Did you just do magic?"

Instead of answering she just raised an eyebrow. Of course she didn't do any magic. This world was full of magic. At this moment she was kneeling in her own nursery. Why shouldn't someone somewhere grant her the wish to have something to keep the ashes in?

It seemed perfectly reasonable to her.

But then there had been the smell of apples.

"Of course I didn't."

She told her in a low voice. Before Aurora could begin questioning her again, or even worse return to her blabbering, she stood up and walked out of the room.

"We'd better find Snow and Mulan and tell them about this."

Somehow she couldn't completely erase the evidence of a smile that kept tugging at the corners of her mouth, when a certain revelation crept up on her. Because somehow she knew exactly, how that locket had come to her. It definitely had been the smell of apples.

She had not the slightest idea how to explain it, but she knew without a doubt that Regina brought it to her.

When Aurora went in front of her with the rigid posture of an offended person, Emma found she didn't even mind. She knew she had just hurt the one person who was trying to be her friend in this world by being dishonest, but she was just too giddy to care.

Regina was watching and helping. Somehow she couldn't even find it in her to call it creepy.

Instead she let Aurora walk five paces in front of her and murmured seemingly to no one a quiet but nonetheless grateful "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

******Author's note:  
There is only one thing to say: Thank you! For all the followers, for all the favorites and especially the kind reviews. You guys, reviews are like chocolate, the good kind that melts in your mouth and makes you feel so incredibly good (even after a dementor encounter...)  
Chikiko: Native speaker...really...oh, er (That translates to thankful speechlessness.)**

******Now this chapter is set purely in Storybrooke and we're leaving the tv show behind evolving toward our end game...  
I know it is cruel to keep our favorite girls (women!) apart, but they need to fight for it. And on the upside I promise to get them together sooner than our tv screens will. (I know that's sad, but I'm writing this to get over any abandement issues I might have and to help you with yours...)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any recognizable characters.

It was inconceivable and yet her reaction to Cora Mills hadn't the least bit changed. Though her rigid body didn't betray her in the slightest, Regina felt the trembling deep inside her grow. She didn't want to feel the fear, it just crept up on her on its own.

Nevertheless she confided it to the accustomed cage inside of her, trapped it with all her other carefully watched emotions. It wouldn't benefit anyone if she freaked out, so she didn't. She had learned to control her emotions since before she could remember.

Subdued she saw Cora put a relaxing spell on Emma. Her mother was the same, right down to her manipulative sweet voice.

Regina felt at a loss. She knew without a doubt that she had to protect not just Emma, but Snow too. No matter how much she had wanted to punish Snow before, the last thing she wanted for her was to end up with Cora. No one deserved such fate.

A slightly hopeful feeling took hold of her once Snow recognized Cora for the Evil she was. When Snow revealed her plan to go to her castle, Regina almost immediately knew what she was hoping for. Maybe she was able to rekindle the magic within the wardrobe that took Emma to this world.

Regina observed Emma and Snow leaving the camp. Only after they had left her mother a good mile behind them, she collected her frazzled thoughts.

Without really thinking it through she picked up her cell phone and called Charming.

"Regina, I am glad, you let Henry come with me, but I'm not about to bring him back, just because you call."

"I am not calling about Henry, though I think he would like to hear what I found out about his… about Miss Swan. I assume you won't mind coming by to ascertain Snow's whereabouts?"

She hoped he hadn't heard her faltering at Miss Swan's name. I didn't really matter since he surely would have forgotten it as soon as she had mentioned his wife's name.

"Snow? Regina, if you have found out anything, you need to tell me!"

"Always evoking the strength of a king's voice, Charming. It would be so much more impressive, if you were anything but a worthless shepherd. You know where I live."

She was ready to hang up, certain he'd show up minutes after the call, but she heard Henry in the background asking what was happening. It stopped her from disconnecting the call.

"Regina, just tell me."

"I'm sure, you wouldn't believe a single word I say, which is why I would prefer to just show you instead of spending valuable minutes in a pointless discussion. "

This time she didn't let Henry interfere.

Sure enough, it took Charming only ten minutes to start banging on her front door. With two waves of her hand she took down the magical barrier and opened the door.

Brandishing his sword Charming entered, Henry shortly after him.

"Where is she?"

Regina just raised one eyebrow and pointed at her mirror.

"I just told you that I knew where they are. Really Charming, do you think I would get Emma and Snow back just to entrap them in my house? Don't you think that would be a feeble way of redemption?"

Just because she wanted to play nice from now on it surely didn't mean she actually had to _be_ nice. There was a line.

His answer was an empty snort, before he reached the mirror.

Emma was just telling Aurora how to wear her leather jacket. Predictably they ended up tangled in Aurora's long shawl because Emma had no idea how to rearrange it.

"Snow?"

Charming's sword fell to the ground as he extended his hand towards the mirror.

"Emma?"

Henry echoed his stunned voice in an eerily similar way.

"She can't hear you."

As an attest to Henry's presence Regina bit her tongue before any insult could come out of her mouth. Nevertheless her tone had done a perfect job to convey her disdain.

It took Charming only a moment to find his usual composure.

"How do we contact them?"

"Maybe if they had a mirror they could see us and we could talk to them? Could we pull them through?"

Henry looked at her so hopeful with his bright eyes that it almost hurt Regina in a physical way to shake her head.

"Unfortunately it's not that easy, Henry."

"Why not? I think I've read a story, where someone was pulled through a mirror! I wish I would have thought of it sooner!"

"Henry, as far as I know, that's only possible, if the mirror was enchanted beforehand."

On second thought it wasn't all that stupid. Regina just didn't like to think about mirrors as a way to cross realms. She had to revisit that idea later, think it through entirely.

"So? There has to be a mirror in the enchanted forest that's like enchanted?"

As Regina frowned at him, he turned to Charming.

"Gramps, do you know something like that?"

Regina had to keep herself from visibly flinching at that. Gramps. Sure, why not. Start calling Snow your grandma.

"We have to get Emma and Grandma back."

Maybe she should just wish them back?

Now that would surely take a bit too much effort. Wishes were very valuable and therefore expensive treats. Also Regina knew with certainty that nobody would grant her a wish.

Henry would possibly get one, fairies always favored children.

Fairies…

Now there was a thought

She turned to Charming.

"Did you talk to the fairies about magic?"

He nodded.

"Yes, they don't have any. Apparently they need their fairy dust."

"Well, do any of them remember who had the fairy dust last?"

"Why?"

"We might need some powerful magic to get them back. I am not convinced that mine is enough, if no one's helping from the other side."

"So you are helping?"'

Before she could answer _that_, Henry spoke up.

"Of course she is. Haven't you been listening to her? Why else would she show us that she found a way to see them?"

And he pointed towards Emma and Snow who were now talking about ogers. Regina really hoped that Miss Swan would refrain from drawing their attention again while Henry was watching. He would either be terribly scared or completely entranced by the prospect of ogers. Both options definitely didn't suit her at all.

"Indeed, that's an interesting question."

Charming wasn't convinced at all.

"I was merely trying to do what you would call 'the right thing'."

She sarcastically sneered the last words. If he didn't want to believe her, there was nothing she could do. Certainly she wouldn't go and try to convince him.

"Why would you though?"

Carefully Regina glanced in Henry's direction. Wasn't it obvious?

For once Charming seemed to get it.

"I should believe that you are doing it all for him?"

Regina's thoughts flickered to the moment she had decided to help. It hadn't been the least bit about Henry. It had been her mothers' presence in Emma's vicinity. But the last thing she would do would be talking about her mother.

"You can believe whatever you want to believe. Now don't you want to go look for some fairy dust?"

He left with a huff. Again words seemed to evade him.

Sadly he was in such a foul mood that he didn't even realize that Henry wasn't following him. He remained standing between the mirror and her, a thoughtful look on his face.

"You are doing this for me, aren't you?"

She sighed and crouched down in front of him.

"Henry, you told me to find them. When I told you that I want to redeem myself I was telling the truth. I couldn't think of a better way to start than finding Emma and Snow."

He nodded slowly.

"And you are gonna try to get them back?"

"Yes."

For a moment it seemed like he wanted to lean forward to hug her, but then they heard the starter of a car. Henry jumped and turned around.

"Well, I'd better go after… David."

She nodded surprised. He was an attentive child. Maybe she should give him more credit.

At the door he turned around once more.

"Can you… Are you going to keep watching them?"

"Yes, I'll keep checking on them throughout the day. I'll call David if anything happens, okay?"

He gave her a small smile, a grateful nod and left running.

It took Regina a moment to realize that she might have done exactly the right thing. Henry was starting to trust her again.

Hesitantly she turned to the cupboard at the entrance hall to acquire her handbag. With a last glance at Emma she slid her forefinger across the edge of the surface until her own face stared back at her. Oddly enough she looked unbalanced, her cheeks were slightly red and some strains of her hair fought against her hairdo. She rearranged her hair, ignored the rest and left the house.

Unfortunately she knew exactly what to do. Henry's idea hadn't been half as bad as she had previously thought. She just needed to find Gold and get him to talk. After all she knew for a fact that he had once created such a mirror. So he should know all about the required skills.

And once again it would be made to escape her mother.

Just half an hour later Regina stood in an empty shop, still undecided.

Rumpelstiltskin was nowhere to be found, his shop was as empty as his apartment. Maybe it was for the better since she had absolutely no idea how to get him to cooperate. He had been so furious about Belle's capture. She should have known that he would not just delight in the fact that Belle was back, but focus on his hatred for her.

Antagonizing Jefferson had turned out to be the worst thing she could have done. Why had she been so insistent on hurting Emma when she had been about to leave?

Why hadn't she been able to just let her go?

It had started all this misery.

The hospitals surveillance videos had shown her that Jefferson had been the one who let Belle out. He had specifically sent her to Gold with Regina's name as the culprit on her lips.

No, Gold would most certainly not help her.

Of course that didn't have to mean that she couldn't make use of his collection. Regina was almost positive that she could find a solution to her problem somewhere in this mess of a shop. At the very least there should be some books on magic.

The only question was where to find them.

Regina sighed. She really should know better than to let herself get caught rummaging around in Rumpelstiltskin's private belongings. But it wasn't like she had a choice.

So she started looking in the cupboards behind the counter. She searched the cabinets under the showcases, went through the large wardrobe at the side, before she frantically started opening several of the tiny cases that were strewn across the room. Nothing revealed anything more than junk.

At last she went in the back, where the sight of large brown eyes greeted her. The person in front of her was holding a small worn book and looked extremely scared.

Regina couldn't help herself. The situation was so ridiculous that she simply had to let out an amused snort.

"Well, well. Am I just catching the famous Red red-handed?"

Ruby seemed to recover fast. Evidently there was nothing she could do, but showing her that she wouldn't back down easily. She stood straight and glared at Regina.

"Well, it would seem that we are both to be accused of breaking and entering, Your Majesty."

"The door was open. I was merely looking for Mr Gold."

Exasperated Red let out a large intake of breath. She seemed to have overcome Ruby's fear of the Mayor.

"Come on Miss Mills, we are probably here for similar reasons."

Regina's upright posture didn't waver in the slightest.

"That is still 'Your Majesty' to you. And what would it be that we both would want?"

"Well I guess you're looking for magic, Your Majesty."

By now Ruby was practically glaring at her like she had the power of the wolf behind her words, accusingly one might add.

Regina collected herself and recovered her old indifferent but domineering Storybrooke-demeanor. Maybe it would work better on Ruby than the Queen's intimidation.

"Even if you did presume right, Miss Lucas, I caught you here. Do you have any idea where Mr. Gold currently is?"

Ruby shook her head.

"No, but I should hear him, when he comes."

"Then why didn't you hear me?"

Ruby gave her a sheepish smile.

"Well, you were sneaking in and, er, I was preoccupied."

"It might seem to me, that you were preoccupied, because you found something."

Regina pointed at the book in Ruby's hand.

"Well, yes. But it isn't magical, so I should keep it."

She looked defiantly at her, obviously expecting her to object. Instead Regina just sighed. She had slowly pondered arguing about the book versus leaving before they were caught and had decided that she could take the book later.

"Did you look through all of this?"

She made a wide gesture with her hands including everything.

Ruby simply nodded.

"And you didn't find anything that showed magical characteristics?"

While Ruby narrowed her eyes she still answered with the shake of her head.

"Well then, did you by any chance find any other books that contained instructions for the handling of magic?"

At that Ruby's eyes grew even larger than before.

"No, it's only this one."

"Good, then let's go."

With this Regina simply turned, strode through the shop and left through the door. It took Ruby a good long minute to find her bearings. Regina used the time to contemplate playing nice. Maybe it would be useful to know what Ruby had been up to.

So when Ruby went outside she found her waiting for her.

"Let's walk together, Miss Lucas."

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"If you would just use your brain for a second, you might already know."

Regina knew immediately that she had crossed the invisible line for the look Ruby gave her could only be described as loathing. Playing nice was indeed difficult.

"How much of your magic came back to you exactly?"

"Well, as you were the one seeing me threaten Charming, I think you can attest that it is quite enough."

It was so easy to slip into her old ways, so easy that she didn't realize she was threatening her to gain her will, until Ruby tensed, ready to run.

They walked together to the next intersection, where Regina stopped. It was now a safe distance away from the pawn shop. She held out a hand as if to stop Ruby, but knew better than to touch her.

"To be honest I was actually hoping that you would let me have a look at this book you retrieved. I suspect why you wanted to have it in the first place, and maybe I could be of help."

"You?"

It would be an understatement to say that Ruby looked incredulous.

"You! Want to… Help?"

Regina simply nodded. Sometimes the peasants were really slow.

"Should I explain it to you in more detail?"

She knew she sounded like talking to a slow child, but her patience was slowly dwindling. Ruby scrutinized her for longer than a minute. Actually she seemed to be waiting for her to either grab the book out from under her leather jacket and disappear in a wave of smoke or reveal that she'd been joking. Regina was surely tempted to do both.

When neither of it happened, Ruby turned away from her and started walking down the road to Granny's.

After a couple of strides she turned around.

"Well then. Are you coming?"

Regina was taken aback by the sudden change in Ruby's attitude. But that didn't mean she'd follow her like a dog.

"I'd rather meet at my place!"

Regina shouted after her. Under normal circumstances there would have been no probable scenario which had her shouting after … well, anyone. But this was so far from normal that her hesitation only lasted a second.

After all she had to make sure that Emma was all right.

And Snow. She'd probably have to check for her, too.

Instead of turning around and obeying her like a normal person, Ruby just snorted and answered over her shoulder.

"Yeah sure, let's do that. And if by some weird coincidence I wake up in a hidden cell under your mansion and I ask myself how I let that happen, this right now would be the moment to avoid it."

Regina sighed. It had to come down to a matter of trust. Neither of them trusted the other.

Unfortunately for Ruby it was a matter of time for Regina. Playing fair obviously took too long.

In her defense she actually felt sorry as she closed the distance between Ruby and her and reached magically for the book. She would take it without the werewolf knowing.

"You should know that I don't trust you either."

But something obstructed her magic and kept the book firmly in Ruby's jacket.

"And you should know better than to confront a werewolf with magic."

Ruby was actively blocking her magic!

"Who taught you that?"

Under no normal circumstances should she be able to actively use her werewolf powers.

"That's none of your business. Now if you still want the book, it seems that you have to come with me."

"Well, how do I know that you're not leading me into an angry mob?"

"You don't."

"Well, that's reassuring."

It wasn't that she was really scared but fighting a mob all the while trying not to kill someone might unnecessary consume both her time and energy.

Apparently her sarcasm was the last straw for Ruby. She turned around, invading her personal space to block her way. Then she pointedly held up the book.

"I know you want this. I have no idea why. But I am the one who found it. I am only letting you come, because I'd like to hear what you have to offer."

"That's nonsense and we both know it. Even if you spent days, weeks looking through that book you wouldn't be able to understand any of it. You need me."

Ruby's eyes narrowed.

"And you know it."

She had lost it for a moment, but now she had her confidence back.

"So, shall we go to my house to have this little chat?"

"No."

Regina practically glared at her:

"Fine. You don't trust me, but I don't trust you either. I have no guarantee that you're even listening to me. You're probably just searching for a way to get rid of me."

"No, I am not. There is no angry mob waiting for you at Granny's. When you're in there with me, no one is going to attack you. It is my place, which says that they'll follow my rules. Besides, you already showed me that you know how to defend yourself."

Again it only took Regina a second to decide. She doubted that Ruby even recognized her hesitation. After all it wasn't like she had a choice.

Quitting wasn't an option.

She never gave up on anything.

In addition to that the girl was right. She definitely knew how to defend herself.

Hopefully Ruby hadn't fully realized the potential of her powers. That she was even able to block her magic didn't sit well with Regina.

Since she was out of any real options she followed Ruby.

Once they were inside of Granny's Ruby's ability to silence everyone with a single glare began to rival Regina's. They sat in the last booth on the left.

Although Ruby was walking in front of her, she somehow allowed Regina to seat herself with the back to the wall. She needed to see the enemy coming, stare them down before they approached her.

"So, why were you going through Gold's shop?"

Ruby opened the conversation.

"Believe it or not, I wanted to find a way to get Emma and Snow back."

Ruby kept her poker face. She just raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Regina decided to go with the easiest answer.

"Because I made a promise to my son."

To that Ruby simply nodded.

"Well, then let's work together"

She laid the book on the table and pushed it towards Regina.

"To be honest, I wouldn't understand a single word of it."

Regina was so surprised it took her almost half a minute to reach for it.

"Why would you just give it to me now?"

"You trusted me enough to follow me inside."

She still didn't understand it, but decided to let it go for now. Instead of wasting precious time arguing she flipped hastily through the pages. At first glance it looked like a book for basic earth magic. About halfway through it she allowed herself a little internal sigh. It seemed like it was all about charms, earth spells and similar _good_ magic.

There was not the slightest chance of a curse, which made her feel relieved. Up until now magic felt different here. If she were to face a full blast of the seductive pull of dark magic, she had no idea how she would or even if she could cope.

That was a step that she would take if when she got there.

On the last pages were more sinister paintings, instructions on how to make blood offerings. She'd rather not think about _that_.

"And? Do you think it can be useful?"

"Useful? I can only hope so."

"You're going to tell me, that you need to take it home with you?"

Regina only nodded. Ruby's answer didn't surprise her anymore.

"Fine."

She gave her an amused smirk while continuing to read the first pages.

"Fine?"

"Yeah, fine. Could you just… I need a favor."

That caught Regina's attention.

"Finding a way to get them back doesn't mean that I can find a way to open up a portal and send everyone else back."

"I know. That's not what I want. I just…"

Ruby hesitation was barely noticeable. It took her less than a second to find her confidence, but Regina saw it. There was something important for Ruby.

"I need to get something back. Something, that's over there."

"How do you know it's over there?"

"I looked everywhere in Storybrooke."

"That's why you were in Gold's shop."

"Will you help me or not?"

"I could."

It felt good to be needed. Regina knew it was cruel, but she enjoyed Ruby's desperation for a second before she answered.

"You know you'd have to tell me what you want. Otherwise I don't know how to help you."

"I'll tell you if I see a chance that you might find it."

"I already have a connection to the enchanted forest. We could go looking right now, get your 'something' to Emma and Snow and let them handle it."

"What kind of connection?"

Somehow that caught Ruby's suspicion again.

"You'd have to come to the mansion with me. If you feel uncomfortable with that, you can just ask Charming. He already saw proof."

"Okay, then."

A second time Regina was surprised at how easily Ruby backed down. Maybe she knew how to properly defend herself. She obviously had the power to.

Regina continued studying the pages while Ruby ordered dinner. She had decided that if she had to go with Regina she at least wanted to have something to eat.

The first couple of pages were dedicated to the painfully dull process of channeling ones magic. After that it was the boring construct of letting the magic make an outwards appearance. She continued looking, but found more or less harmless and therefore powerless charms.

Finally Ruby got up, seeking her attention. She held up a paper bag like a peace-offering, giving her a hesitant smile.

Half an hour later they were standing in the foyer of Regina's house, eating their dinner right out of their cardboard boxes. Ruby had ordered Regina's usual salad and had given it to her with the observation that she looked like she use to eat something.

"I can't believe it!"

It was remarkable how difficult it was for Ruby to get over the fact that they could see Emma. And Snow. Do not forget Snow.

Ruby was at her fifth or sixth exclamation of disbelief, when the castle came into view.

"What are they trying to do? Getting caught? They shouldn't be at the castle. Don't they see what everything looks like? It's not safe."

"I think they are trying to get the magical wardrobe to work again."

Ruby's features seemed to have rearranged themselves into a permanent expression of disbelief.

"Is that even possible? I thought its magic was like, used up?"

"Yes, it is quite 'used up', but it would be a straight way into our world. If they stayed there a couple of days, I might work out how to open it from here. I just need to know, where the wardrobes counterpart is or find one of my own."

"Well, that won't do us any good. Emma was found on a freeway out of town. We wouldn't be able to get there."

"Does this mean that you have found out what happens when you cross the border?"

"Yep, whoever crosses the border is cursed again, in the way of not remembering their real personality. They just go back to be their boring Storybrooke-selves. The dwarfs pushed on of them over the line."

She put up a warning finger.

"Now, don't get any wrong ideas. You won't be able to push the whole population of Storybrooke out of the town limits."

"I suppose not."

Slowly Ruby's quirky presence was getting to her. She hadn't had to deal with something like that since Henry was about seven.

"Didn't you want to go look for something?"

Regina asked without really paying any attention to their conversation anymore. Instead her eyes were glued to the mirror. Emma and Snow had just entered Emma's nursery, but they weren't alone.

Someone was with them. Someone, who was using dark magic. She could feel it. And she knew without a doubt whose magic it was.

It was nothing less than pure torture to watch her own mother using magic on Emma. She felt like a child again, watching her mother torturing the neighbors' girl, just because she gave Regina a puppet of hers. And Cora didn't even know what Emma meant for her, for her son. She could only suspect.

Fear held her firmly in its grasp.

What brought her back was a terribly high squeal that originated from Ruby's lips.

"We need to do something!"

Well, that wasn't obvious at all.

"I told you, I have no idea how to get them back."

The depth of the desperation that her own voice exposed caught her completely by surprise. She couldn't care that much for Emma.

Miss Swan.

Could she?

"Can't we just transfer something to them? Some magic or anything to help them?"

She looked at Ruby to make certain that she was being serious.

"I can't transfer something. There needs to be a portal. And I can't just make something appear out of thin air in front of them. You know that, Red."

It was probably her real name that snapped the girl back to reality.

They were both still staring at the mirror, horrified at having to watch without being able to do something.

"There is the wardrobe…" Ruby suggested.

"It is a closed portal. It has no magic of its own."

Regina took a deep breath to stop the helplessness from overcoming her.

"I don't know what to do."

Her admission was delivered in a small voice that sounded so very unlike hers. Maybe it was this that encouraged Ruby to move closer to her. She laid a reassuring hand on Regina's arm.

"You will find a way."

Normally she would have stepped away. Normally she wouldn't let anyone touch her, let alone calm her. Normally she was in control.

But right now she had no control whatsoever while she watched Emma set fire to the wardrobe, fighting her mother until Cora finally disappeared from view.

She let out a shaky breath before she stepped away from Red. It was worse enough that she had seen Regina lose her composure, she shouldn't allow her to ease her discomfort.

"Well, as you see I can look into the other world. Do you want to go look for your 'something' now?"

"Let's look, when they're safe."

"That's not going to happen until they're back in Storybrooke. Wasn't it somehow urgent?"

Ruby nodded hesitantly:

"Could you show me my cottage?"

Regina nodded and ordered the mirror accordingly. They looked through Ruby's cottage as much as they could, though her messy room prevented them from seeing too much.

"Did you ever think about cleaning?"

"Granny thought I'd learn something doing it myself."

"Obviously it didn't help."

"No one's sorrier than I am. It's not there."

"And if it is we won't find it without opening these boxes. So whatever it is you're looking for, maybe it'll teach you to clean."

Ruby just nodded and handed her the book that had lain on the cupboard under the mirror.

"Let's just find a way to get them back."

Without another word Regina buried her nose in it again and ordered the mirror back to Emma.

She heard Ruby sigh, but didn't look at her.

"_Seriously? Fairytale characters accept it if their children are gay?"_

Her head jerked up. Did she just hear Emma admit that she was gay?

Ruby cleared her throat and left the room. What did she have to do that for?

Regina decided to ignore her and listened until Emma came to the part that was undoubtedly about her. Shortly after she explained that 'it was complicated' she moved on to state that they actually agreed on something. Henry.

And she was right.

A couple of seconds later Ruby came back carrying two chairs.

"We should at least be a little bit more comfortable."

"Well, thank you, Ruby, but as it is getting late and we had no success with your wish, you should probably head home."

Regina wanted Ruby to go. She needed her to go, because her presence interfered with her concentration.

She expected Ruby to object, but she simply pointed at the mirror.

"Er, Regina, sorry, Mayor Mills…"

Regina followed her eyes, but didn't detect anything suspicious. Emma leaned at the wall in front of her nursery scowling at the floor. She seemed deep in thought.

"What is it? Spit it out!"

"There was something behind Emma. I don't know. A spark?"

"Show us the nursery!"

Regina ordered and gasped at the result. Instead of revealing the room to her the wall behind Emma became invisible. Apparently he word 'us' could have a wide interpretation.

"That was magic! You said you couldn't transfer magic!"

She silenced Ruby with a wink of her hand. If her mother thought the ashes were worth of collecting, they were precious. She watched Emma and Aurora entering the room and had a sudden revelation.

The mirror had obeyed her command, because there had already been magic. She hadn't had to transfer it, because it was already there. Without a second thought she silently willed a locket she knew to be in the bedroom of her old castle to Emma. It materialized in a small bright cloud in front of her and she used it exactly how Regina had hoped. A small smile stretched her lips into an unfamiliar expression. It had been too long since she had genuinely smiled.

Without a doubt she heard Emma's silent 'Thank you'.

Maybe she suspected who had helped her. And she was thankful.

Regina couldn't stop the smile that her mouth formed in response to Emma's.

She would find a way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**  
**Again: A huge thank you to all of you! The feedback is amazing and I did the promised happy dances for every review ;-)**  
**It really got me motivated to go work on this chapter. Also you can thank a very tiresome class at university today...**

**Since the last chapter was all about Regina, we're with Emma now. Enjoy!  
**

**and review, don't forget to review!  
**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Once Upon a Time or any recognizable characters**...  


Emma was back in Storybrooke.

She had no idea how she had managed to do it, but she was suddenly standing on the street next to Granny's. If it weren't for the tension in the air, she'd feel relieved, but something was clearly wrong.

Slowly she started walking. Somewhere people were screaming. A moment later she met a mob of undistinguishable faces. They were holding torches and chanting.

"Punish her. Punishment for the Evil!"

With a jolt of shock Emma realized what was going on. Her hesitant steps became faster, until she was flat-out running towards Regina's house, but she was already too late.

The huge mansion was being swallowed by flames in this moment.

"Regina", she heard a broken whisper, not recognizing her own voice.

Before she could completely lose herself in fear, she saw her. She was still alive. They were hustling her toward the tree in the yard.

"No!"

She heard herself screaming before she decided to do anything. Her body moved forward until she stood before Regina, shielding her.

"You can't do that. That isn't justice."

Suddenly Snow was standing in front of her, a flaming torch in her hand.

"That is exactly what justice is about."  
She sounded so sure of herself and Emma felt something in her break. It felt so hopeless.

"No, that isn't the solution."

"Oh yes, it is."

Charming was coming up to her now. His hands reached out toward her and she scrambled backwards. With panic in every fiber of her being she grabbed Regina's wrist and pulled, tried to make her flee with her. But the former Queen stood as if she were rooted to the spot.

"Regina, move!"

Regina just shook her head.

"It is what it is, dear. I can run, but they would find me anyway. It had to end that way. You had to know that. You broke the curse."

Her voice was so small but sure. She didn't even have it in her to insult her. The mayor's unwavering countenance was broken. She sounded defeated.

"No Regina, you have to fight!"

She felt someone reach for her and had the strong suspicion that it was her own father who was holding her so tight that she couldn't move.

"You have to learn, Emma. This is our way of justice."

When Snow bound Regina to her beloved apple tree, Regina didn't even resist.

"Regina, do something!"

But Regina just looked at her with a desperate longing. Her dark eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. Even on the brink of death she still held her emotions in check. She held herself upright, while the mob threw straw around her. She maintained eye contact to Emma while Snow slowly lowered the torch to the ground.

That was the moment Emma completely lost it. She felt the tears streaming down her face, an icy hand was gripping her heart in indescribable fear, while she fought against Charming's strong arms keeping her captured. But she too kept her eyes on Regina's. She refused to lose that last bit of contact.

With complete horror she watched the flames leaping up at Regina. Before they completely swallowed her up Regina silently mouthed to the only one watching.

"I'm sorry."

And Emma broke down. Her legs gave away and she was falling to the ground, face first. She didn't even have the energy to shield her face with her suddenly free arms.

It wasn't fear anymore she felt, it was a desperation that came from deep within her.

She seemed to lose her conscience in favor of thoughtless darkness.

"Emma! Come on, Emma! Wake up!"  
It was her mothers' voice that made her tumble to the ground. She couldn't get away any faster. She didn't take in her surroundings, just that she was on the ground and her mother was right in front of her. Her mother, who had let it happen, who had made it happen.

Snow slowly reached out a hand towards her.

"Emma, honey, it's okay. You were dreaming. You are safe."

As she opened her eyes to Snow's comforting smile, looked at the unfamiliar sight of her parents' bed chamber and narrowed her eyes.

She was stupid. It had been a dream. Regina was alive. As far as she knew anyway.

A huge weight lifted from her chest and she saved herself with her most familiar survival tactic.

"Yeah, we're in a land of fairytales and ogres, but it's extremely safe. If you say so…"

Sarcasm came so naturally to her, she didn't even have to think about it.

"Emma!"

She chose not to respond to Snow's scolding. It was still all too close. Her feeling had been so real, it was hard to get a grip to reality again.

She had been so hurt. The possibility of losing Regina had been too much too bear.

Suddenly an uncertain understanding began to dawn on her.

Oh, fuck.

This wasn't about Henry. It wasn't about him at all.

It was about Regina.

But that couldn't be possible.

Sure, she knew that she was attracted to her. Who wouldn't be? Regina had a gorgeous body.

But she surely hadn't fallen for her, had she?

"Emma?"

Snow sounded deeply concerned by her continued silence.

Emma had no idea what kind of emotions her face was displaying.

Shock, hurt, loss?

Because no matter how much she might want to change their relationship, Regina would probably laugh at her. And afterwards she would always hold it over her head. Nicely done, Swan.

"Emma, honey?"

Shit, she needed to get a grip on herself or Snow would never let it go.

She looked around and saw that they were alone.

"Where are Mulan and Aurora?"

"They're looking for something to eat."

Slowly Snow sat next to her on the cold ground.

"Do you want to tell me what you were dreaming about?"

"Me? What? Nothing."

Snow just raised her eyebrows. Emma realized she had to give her at least something.

"Okay, okay. I was dreaming about Storybrooke. It was… scary."

"What was?"

"Everyone was so angry. They set fire to Regina's house. I didn't know where Henry was. I mean, he could've been still in there. It was… I don't really wanna talk about it."

She needed to stop talking instead of feeding Snow half-truths. Technically she had no idea where Henry had been, but she hadn't really been worried about him either.

Still, it had only been a dream.

And it helped to know one thing.

Snow and David wouldn't kill Regina. They had helped saving her.

Still it was entirely possible for them to change their minds when they found out about her...

Feelings towards a certain brunette.

"You can talk to me, you know. I am your mother."

"Well, while that's technically true, I still think I am actually older than you, which might level our positions."

Emma gave her a winning smile. Actually that was a pretty good theory. She should remind herself of that fact the next time Snow looked at her with that annoying know-it-all look only a mother could…

Well, hell.

Snow was looking at her like that.

And it totally worked.

"Stop deflecting and tell me what had you so frightened."

"I wasn't frightened."

"Emma!"

"Okay."

She took a deep breath. Maybe she should stop proving Snow right by behaving like a four-year-old and start facing her issues.

"It's just… We're stuck here and we have no idea what's going on with… the people in Storybrooke. I don't know how Henry is, he could be hurt or in danger and I'm not there."

Snow laid her hand at Emma's arm.

"We will get back, I promise it."

"But what are we going to find, when we're back? They could…"

At a loss to portray her real feeling, she got back to the one word Snow would understand.

"Henry."

"I'm sure your father is taking great care of Henry."

"What?"

She hadn't even thought about it. They had saved Regina, so the immediate danger was gone. And Regina hadn't seemed like she was about to hurt anyone. Surely Henry would be back with her by now. Wouldn't he?

"Well, that's the obvious solution isn't it? We're not there to take care of him, but James is."

"And Regina?"

"She is probably safely locked up in a cell. You don't have to worry."

Emma stared at her mother with wide eyes. Strangely she didn't worry at all.

"Do you think that's appropriate?"

Snow scrutinized her for a moment, before she shrugged her shoulders.

"She is the one who took all of this away from you."

She waved with her hand indicating the whole castle while meaning a completely different life.

"You could have grown up here happily with both your parents. Forget what she put James and me through. We're strong. Storybrooke made us weak and Regina let us suffer, but we have our original memories back. I know who I am and nothing Regina did could change that. But you have lost your childhood. You don't have memories to hold on to."

"Because you send me away."

"Because we protected you from her."

Emma sighed. That concept was too much for her.

"Look, I can understand that on some level, at least rationally. But emotionally it is too much. The Regina I know is harsh and mean, but she has emotions, she feels, she loves. I mean, you saw it too, didn't you? She loves Henry. I don't get this picture of her to be evil and cursing everyone."

"Well that's something you'd have to ask Regina, not me."

"But what did you do to her?"

"Excuse me?"

Snow seemed to lose her patience, but Emma was finally having at least part of the conversation she so bitterly craved ever since Henry broke down after eating that damn apple turnover. Everything had happened so fast afterwards. There hadn't been the time for questions. It had been one adrenaline rush after the next. This was really the first moment to actually talk, maybe start to understand.

So she looked straight into Snow's eyes.

"I'm not accusing you of anything, but you are people of flesh and blood. You have reasons for acting a certain way. I don't buy it that she wanted you to suffer so much that she cursed a whole world, just because she thought you were prettier than her."

In response to that Snow actually smiled at her.

"Don't laugh at me. I've never paid Henry's stories too much attention. And even if I had, there wasn't a reason for Regina's behavior."

Now Snow lost her smile.

"No, I'm sure there wasn't."

"But there are always two sides of a story. You have to know why she hates you that much."

With a sigh Snow nodded.

"Yes, I know. She blames me for ruining her happiness."

"And did you? Ruin her happiness?"

Snow took a deep breath, before she nodded.

"Yes."

"How?"

Instead of answering Snow stood up and sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to her. Apparently this was going to be a longer conversation.

"I don't know how to start, but I'm going to try to explain it to you. You have to understand that there are blanks that I can't fill, but I can give you a reason."

Emma nodded and hesitantly sat next to her.

"So, what happened between the two of you?"

"Well, it started when she saved my life, which I am sure she regrets ever since."

"What?"

"Emma, I'm starting at the beginning. Just hear me out, okay?"

Emma nodded and gestured her to go on.

"I was very young when I accompanied my father during his travels. He was making sure that everything in his lands was how it was supposed to be. It was exciting to meet so many new people, see so many new places. But sometimes he couldn't use his child at his side so I had to preoccupy myself. I loved to go riding my horse. The local stable boy wasn't there to help, so I saddled the horse myself. I was barely out of the stables when my horse bolted. I started screaming for help and was sure I was going to fall and die under its hooves when Regina came on her horse and saved me.

My father thanked her for saving my life by proposing to her.

I loved her immediately and I was happy to get a new mom.

But that evening I saw Regina kissing the stable boy.

She made me promise not to tell anyone, explained to me, what love was. I promised. I actually understood. I wanted her to have her true love.

A couple of days later I was talking to her mother and I realized that she would lose her mother by running away. I couldn't stand the thought. I had lost my mother and it was the most terrible thing that had happened to me.

So I told her mother to let her go.

After a week I saw Regina again in a gorgeous wedding gown. When I told her that I was so happy for her and Daniel she just looked at me."

Emma saw Snow swallowing, before she went on.

"See, she was marrying my father.

I believed her when she told me that Daniel had run away. I was young, so I believed her.

She had changed, but I didn't see it. I didn't want to see it. I was too happy to have her in my life.

Years later, after my father had died, and she had failed to kill me, she revealed to me that her mother had killed Daniel."

"That woman we just met?"

"Yes."

"Her own mother killed…?"

"Her true love."

Emma was whiter than before. It was too horrible to understand.

"Do you think that's true? Maybe she made him run away and told Regina otherwise?"

"No, I think she killed him right in front of her. Regina had no reason to lie and it fits together perfectly."

"I don't see how it fits."

Emma scrunched up her nose.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it? Her true love was killed by her own mother, which would have never happened if I had just kept my mouth shut. And then she had to live with me, be nice to me, indulge my every wish, serve my father."

The last part came silently, hesitantly.

"I loved my father, but I don't suspect that Regina had it easy with him. I was too young and I didn't want to see it. But living that life? With me, the reason why she was so unhappy, and my father, who certainly didn't make it better? It is no wonder that she harbored her anger for many years. It probably even grew with time."

Emma was still in deep thought.

"That's why she was trying to make you miserable. Have you ever tried to say that you're sorry?"

"Yes, right when I first heard about it."

"Did you mean it?"

"I'm sorry? Of course I meant it. Regina just didn't want to hear it."

Now Snow sounded positively self-righteous again.

Her ability to tell when someone was lying was flaring a red light at her. Snow hadn't meant it at the time, at least not completely. Maybe she was lying not only to her, but to herself. Emma chose to ignore her answer.

"Would you mean it now? If you were apologizing now, would you mean it?"

Snow looked at her like she was looking at a crazy person.

"Why would I apologize for anything after everything that she's done?"

"Maybe you could try, because it was the one thing that started everything."

"And what would that change? Nothing."

But Emma stubbornly shook her head:

"You don't know that until you've tried."

"I don't see any reason to try again after…"

Emma decided that she didn't need to hear that anymore, so she interrupted her.

"You can tell yourself whatever you want. But I saw that Regina was reacting to stuff. When you pushed her buttons, you could see that she did have feelings. You don't know how she'd react to an apology. You just want to be as stubborn as she is instead of just trying to talk."

"No, that's not…"

Snow started to contradict, but Emma held up a hand.

"I get it. The lines are drawn or whatever. Just think about it. There's another thing I don't understand. I mean, I get that she was mad and evil and revengy and stuff, but how did the curse fit into it?"

Snow shrugged.

"I really don't know. That's something only Regina can answer."

Emma nibbled nervously at her lower lip. She didn't notice her mothers' expression of understanding that they were getting to another important part of her conversation.

"Will I be able to ask her that?"

"Of course you will. But it depends on Regina whether she decides to answer"

"Well, I don't think she'll be inclined to do so, when you are holding her in a cell."

"That matter will be addressed to once we are back."

"It seemed clear to me what the rest of Storybrooke wants."

Emma muttered.

"However the decision is ours. We do what's best for the majority. It uses to coincide with the wishes of the people. When it doesn't, we still do it. That's the difference between a democracy and monarchy."

"So you want to lock her up for the greater good?"

"That will be our decision to make."

"Yours and mine?"

Although she suspected what the answer would be, she still had to ask.

"Ours and James's and the high council's."

"High council? That doesn't sound much like a monarchy to me."

She knew she sounded like a petulant child, but she had hoped, if only for a moment, that she would be able to convince her parents that Regina didn't need to be thrown into a cell. But convincing a high council? What did that even mean?

"Do you think it's better to let her walk around with her magic intact?"

"She didn't have any magic when we left. So I don't see the danger."

"She'll have it back by now. Would you want to take that risk?"

"What are you afraid she'll do? Curse everyone back to this world?"

"Emma, your sarcasm is highly inappropriate."

Emma stopped herself, before something like 'whatever' slipped out. Strangely the way Snow looked at her made her not only feel but also act like a child. She took a deep breath and tried to get her emotions under control. She trusted Regina.

She had since she had seen how much she loved Henry. It had been a strange feeling at first, but over time she had gotten used to it.

Since she knew who Regina had been, what her past was like, she refused to believe that it was her present or future. Otherwise her eerie sense of trust needed to be thoroughly checked.

And that was simply impossible since it was that intuition that had helped her survive.

The one time she hadn't listened to it, she had landed herself in jail.

A small sliver of doubt settled inside of her, questioning whether she trusted her because of her feelings of attraction or whatever.

But she had trusted her before she had started to feel that way. She was sure of it.

Sadly she had no idea how to explain all that to her mother. So she carefully reworded a speech her cellmate had given her in said juvie.

"You know I think you should think about something. I don't think that people are born evil. I think you can choose what kind of person you want to be. And I think that you can make that decision every single day. Given a chance to change, people actually take it. Of course it depends on whether they are allowed to change or if people just expect them to mess up again."

She gave Snow a dirty look, but her mother seemed unimpressed.

"You expect me to give Regina the benefit of the doubt? On what grounds?"

Now that was the interesting part. She couldn't just talk about strange feelings of trust, blabber on about her intuition never being wrong and expect Snow not to question her, could she?

"Maybe you should give her the benefit of the doubt because you have never done it before."

Somehow Emma knew that this was the right way to argue. The thing was that she had also learned to respect Snow's temper. Since she had just trusted her gut a moment ago, she'd just have to do it again.

"Are you accusing me of something?"

Snow's voice was dangerously low.

"I'm just pointing out that it is common between people to reenact the same situations over and over again, to be too stubborn to start fresh. Especially between people who trust each other, maybe think of each other as family. And don't tell me, that never applied to you, because you at least accepted her as a friend."

If it were anyone else sitting next to her she wouldn't have dared to talk about family. But Snow would never ask the obvious question. How did she of all people learn anything about family, never truly belonging to one? They never realized how much an outsider could see and understand. And Emma knew enough about how families worked, especially the ones that didn't.

"I never..."

Snow didn't seem able to put her thoughts into words.

"The best thing to do would be to start over."

After clearing her throat Snow narrowed eyes her suspiciously. She delivered her last blow with a sarcasm that rivaled Emma's.

"And how do you suppose I get over all the things she did to me?"

Emma already had an answer for that.

"With time."

Snow's tense shoulders visibly relaxed. She kept breathing steadily for a moment, until she relented. Emma thought she saw the hint of a nod. Maybe Snow did listen to her.

Just when she started feeling proud for herself, Snow turned to her with the kind of scrutiny only a mom could pull off.

"Can I ask you something else?"

Instead of answering Emma just shrugged. She knew what kind of question to expect. And she wasn't nearly ready to face Snow's reaction to her feelings. Hell, she wasn't even ready to face her own reaction.

"Are you doing this just for Henry?"

But the way the question was worded defied any answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ask and you shall receive... We're back with Regina, but we might just get Emma back, too... I hope you guys like how it turns out.**

**Again, thank you for your feedback!  
**

**Yeah, the disclaimer. Nothing's mine. (I wish though...)  
**

Regina woke up from the sound of a lock snapping shut. She looked up and saw Emma and Snow leave the castle. Briefly she wondered where Mulan and Aurora were but she was too exhausted to care.

She had been awake almost the whole night reading that damn book, but it had been to no use.

Coffee, she needed coffee. Stretching her tired limbs she made her way into the kitchen.

When she reached for the power button of the coffee machine, the front doors burst open.

What...?

"Good morning! I brought coffee, a much needed sugar rush and ideas."

It took Regina a moment to process what was happening. It was probably due to her lack of sleep that her brain worked a little slower than usual.

Her hand still hovered over the coffee machine, when an unnervingly chipper Ruby entered. With barely any time to react, all Regina could do was to uphold her composure. So she pressed her hands effectively at her hip and narrowed her eyes.

Had she really been so preoccupied yesterday that she had forgotten to seal the doors?

Apparently she had.

"Did I startle you?"

Ruby hesitantly backed a step away.

It helped Regina to relax, no matter how much she didn't like her spontaneous reaction at Ruby's apparent try to achieve just that. Werewolves were taught about invading someone's personal space and how retreating could put a person at ease. But she had already figured out that someone had taught Ruby quite a lot.

She leaned forward into Ruby's personal space and took a cup from Ruby to hide her puzzlement.

"No, it's okay."

As usual her voice sounded more like herself than she felt. Nevertheless Ruby didn't seem convinced.

"So why are you wearing yesterday's clothes?"

A pointed look at her shirt was enough.

Regina sighed internally. It was no use, lying to a werewolf. They could smell it. Literally.

"What are you doing here? And that early one might add."

Answering with a different question was always a good way to avoid the previous one. Instead of complying Ruby frowned at her.

"It's nine o'clock. That's hardly early."

Regina found herself at a loss. Apparently Ruby would only start to explain her presence after she had given in.

"I didn't sleep much."

"I figured."

Ruby just gestured to the cup of coffee Regina was clinging to.

"You screamed something about an idea?"

"Ideas. David was at Granny's this morning. We started talking and I kept going through all the facts. It was actually Henry who had the original idea. He explained to me that he had asked you about transporting them through a mirror."

"Yes, but it had to have been already enchanted. There's no such mirror..."

"What kind of enchantment? Does it have to be specific to our world?"

Regina was so surprised she almost sputtered her coffee.

"Are you trying to tell me that you thought of a mirror?"

"Just let me theorize a bit, will you?"

It was proof enough for her sleep deprivation that Regina just nodded and returned to the foyer.

"I kept thinking that we needed a mirror to show different worlds, because you probably had your share of enchanted mirrors to spy on us, right?"

There really was no point of pretending, so she just nodded.

"Did you ever make one like this?"

Ruby pointed towards Emma and Snow. Snow had joined Aurora in her favorite hobby. She too was muttering under her breath at all the unfairness in the world while Emma was pointedly ignoring her. Shortly Regina wondered what she had missed while she had been asleep.

"Like that? No, actually I didn't."

"What did you do differently?"

"Nothing, really."

Suddenly Regina was thrown into a more alert state of mind. She had used her old drawings, all the same symbols. At the time she hadn't even stopped to think about the fact that she wasn't watching a part of her current world, but into another realm altogether.

The only difference she could think of had been her intent. In her old life she had always been fixated on her hatred, her revenge. Yesterday's work had been all about finding Emma. There had been no revenge in her, but desperation, a longing.

To fulfill Henry's demand.

It had been a longing to fulfill Henry's demand.

There was no way that she was missing Emma.

Miss Swan.

Maybe the lack of sleep had made her delirious?

"Regina?"

Right, Ruby was still waiting for an answer.

"The intent, it was different. I used to focus differently. But that could be a hoax. Maybe it just worked because I was abnormally concentrated since it had been a while since I had done magic."

Somehow Ruby's constant nodding became rapidly annoying.

"What if I told you that I had a mirror that could see into different worlds? I owned it in the enchanted forest and I am certain I never saw it in Storybrooke. So it must be still there."

"Where is it? Is it far away from the castle?"

"No, it should be in the Cottage we looked at yesterday. I just didn't think of the mirror at the time. Granny and I build it near the castle, so it actually should be on their way back to the camp."

After Regina cleared her throat and commanded all her concentration back to her, she gave Ruby her most condescending stare.

"And how would you come to own such a precious mirror?"

"I stole it."

There wasn't even remorse in her voice.

"Of course you did. Might I ask from whom?"

"A friend."

"Ruby, if we are going to try and bring Emma and Snow back with the help of that mirror I need to know where they could end up, if something goes wrong."

There was still the difference between the enchantments to _see_ through a mirror versus _passing_ through it, but she would face that later. It was at least a chance.

"Miss Lucas, where did you get it?"

"I got it from a realm where werewolves run in packs. I met a packleader. She helped me to get my wolf under control. There are herbs… Never mind. One of her packmembers used a mirror as a means of conversation. I took it with me, in case I ever needed her help at home."

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"But you do have your wolf under control?"

Suddenly Ruby's eyes looked a lot bigger than usual.

"I don't know."

She whispered her response. Regina frowned. There was an obvious solution for that problem. Then it hit her. She should have connected the dots earlier.

"That's what we were looking for yesterday, isn't it? You were trying to find your cape in the cottage."

Her answer was a reluctant nod.

"Well, you have a few days before full moon, haven't you? And if nothing helps I can always offer to put an end to your sufferings."

Regina spoke in such an indifferent tone, that Ruby eyed her suspiciously, unsure. She was obviously wondering whether Regina war really suggesting to kill her.

There was no telling what Regina was offering, since she intentionally kept her unwavering gaze on the mirror. A little scare never hurt anyone.

"I mean that there is an asylum with excellent padded cells under the hospital."

Ruby let out a relieved breath.

"Really dear, did you think I was suggesting killing you?"

Regina knew very well how it had sounded. The fact that Ruby didn't immediately threaten to rip her throat out told her more of the young woman's fear than she wanted to know.

"We can revisit that idea, once you've torn the padded cell apart."

This time Ruby was sure that she was being serious, but she still had to smile faintly at the idea of a full grown werewolf ripping away the paddings of a cell.

"If Emma and Snow turned up in that land, what would they do to them?"

Ruby followed Regina's eyes. With a start she recognized that they were getting nearer to her old cottage.

"When I was there, they didn't pay any attention to humans at all. They were living in the mountains apart from any human population and only hunting smaller animals. From what I could gather their world was apart from the wolves much more like this than ours."

"So if it actually went wrong it shouldn't be too bad."

"Well, I guess that there is less magic with the werewolves, but Storybrooke and the enchanted forests are like contradictory, aren't they? We have maximal magic and this world was supposed to have none, right?"

Regina just nodded.

"Which direction do they have to take to get to your cottage?"

While Ruby was watching the mirror she scrunched up her nose in concentration.

"It's kind of hard. There are just a bunch of trees around them."

"Well, you have been living between a bunch of trees before, it shouldn't be too difficult for you."

Her voice once again carried a hurtful note. Regina saw Ruby shudder. It was evident that she was getting to her, yet she stayed and tried to help.

"They have to turn to the right. After a couple of strides they should get to another way which would lead them to the cottage."

"Okay."

Regina concentrated. If she had managed to get the necklace to Emma, it should be a piece of cake to get it to move. The only hindrance was that she had to be careful. After all she wouldn't want to strangle Emma.

So she willed a small bundle of energy to Emma's neck, pulled the necklace out from under her shirt and tugged it to the right.

"Hey!"

Predictably Emma stumbled and almost fell to the ground.

"What's the matter, honey?"

Of course Snow was immediately at her side, holding on to her arm to offer support. Regina heard herself snort.

"What's going on?"

Snow asked, worried.

"Nothing. It's just, the necklace. It kind of pulled in another direction."

She pointed to the right.

"What is there?"

"As far as we know there is nothing for miles."

Mulan answered, but Snow shook her head in protest.

"I think Ruby and Granny's cottage is that way."

"Smart girl"

Regina praised her in an almost sincere tone. She and Ruby witnessed Emma and Snow arguing a couple of minutes, while Regina relentlessly kept tugging at the necklace.

Somehow she found that she enjoyed this kind of power play, pulling Snow's daughter away from her.

It certainly it had nothing to do having any kind of control over Emma.

After a heated argument Snow concluded that they had to go back to the camp. She didn't want to trust the necklace, even or especially if it came from Regina.

So Snow turned into their previous direction.

But she hadn't counted on her daughters' stubbornness. Emma stood rooted to a spot for a second before turning and striding away in a huff.

Regina was genuinely surprised at how easily it had been to convince Emma to follow her directions.

With Ruby standing next to her she guided her nearer and nearer to the cottage. Emma passed the ruins of little farmhouses. It was as though something had ripped the roofs away and thrown explosives into them before nature had reclaimed them.

"Behind the houses should be a small way leading to our cottage. I just don't know whether she sees it. Everything seems to be so overgrown."

At least she hadn't used the word 'destroyed'. That was how Regina saw it. She hadn't known how the curse would affect the enchanted forest and twenty-nine years ago she hadn't cared.

Now looking at the worn landscape a strange feeling rose from deep within her.

Regret.

She was so surprised by the emotion that she let go of her hold on the necklace, which in turn made Emma stop with a look of puzzlement on her features.

"What happened?"

"What do you think happened? I don't think it's a good idea to let Emma walked around on her own. She should wait for the others to follow her."

"Well, yeah. But maybe she could do it inside my house? It might be safer than standing in the middle of a ruined village."

"And how do you know that your cottage is safe rather than being inhabited by some surviving creatures?"

Ruby just shrugged.

"Who'd want to live in a werewolf's house?"

Regina nodded involuntarily as if to say 'good point' and continued to lead Emma into the woods behind the last house. After a couple of strides a beautiful stone cottage appeared. It seemed to be rather wide. There would at least fit four large rooms in it, not to count the one that could be seen on a second floor.

"Who build that?"

"Charming helped. It wasn't only our home but construed as a hide-out in case they had to flee. I guess I shouldn't be showing it to you."

"I guess you shouldn't."

Regina agreed without any real malice in her voice. Instead she watched Emma opening the door, ready to deliver a heavy blow of energy to anyone who might dare to hurt her.

But surprisingly the cottage was empty of inhabitants.

On the inside it looked as intact as it did on the outside. Now that she was really looking at it she found it strange that there was barely any dirt or even dust lying around.

"There is a protective spell around the house, isn't there?"

Instead of denying it Ruby nodded.

"Yes, but I knew that Emma and Snow and whoever accompanies them would be allowed to enter."

"I can't see the enchantment."

It had to be powerful. She could only think of one person who would be powerful to work such magic.

"It's made for you not to see it. It's not very good against anyone else."

That explained it. It didn't even have to be a good spell if it was anchored to her.

"That's… endearing. You could have told me about it before. It is probably the reason Snow didn't want to go there. She knew it couldn't be me guiding them for I shouldn't know about it."

Ruby opened her mouth to say something but Regina interrupted her.

"Now, where did you leave your mirror?"

"My room."

"At least someone will be able to open all your cupboards now."

Emma followed the locket willingly. The small room was dominated by a large bed. Given that it was Ruby's room, Regina had surmised yesterday that she shouldn't have expected anything else. The sheets were of a dark red color. Against the walls stood large cupboards. And everywhere various trinkets were flying around.

"I hope you know where to look. If the insides of your cabinets look like your room it could take days to go through this."

"It should be under the pillow."

"Of course, it would be there."

She pulled once more on the locket. Maybe it was a little bit too enthusiastically, or maybe Emma was distracted by looking at all the stuff, but the outcome was the same. The blonde tumbled towards the bed, falling into the blanket in a less than graceful manner.

Ruby snickered and even Regina allowed herself a small grin while Emma was trying to get her tangled limbs under control and her mass of hair out of her face.

"Really Regina? If all you want is to get me into a bed, there are a lot of other ways."

It was a barely distinguishable mutter of Emma, but Regina had heard every word. She felt warmth creeping up on her skin, spreading through her whole body.

Embarrassment, she was embarrassed. There was nothing else.

Ruby was suddenly strikingly silent.

Pretending not to have heard a single word, Regina lifted the pillow up in the air. At the sight of a small golden rimmed mirror she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"All of this for a mirror? Don't you think you have enough of them?"

Now that she was alone, Emma had obviously decided to start talking to her as if she could hear her. Regina really wished she wouldn't.

Emma took the small mirror in her hands and Ruby squeaked.

"It's mine. It's the right one. We did it!"

Regina threw her a dirty look.

"Okay, you did it. Whatever. Yay for us!"

"Now, what do I do with it? Could you talk to me now? I mean, if you could you surely would have done it in the castle, wouldn't you? There were a lot of mirrors hidden under these ugly blankets."

As if she were suddenly aware that she was talking to herself Emma looked around the room.

"Regina?"

It was only a hoarse whisper, but hearing her name uttered with this note of trust, however tentatively it was, tugged at Regina's heart. She wished she knew how to answer, but Ruby's mirror didn't react to her callings.

"It's not working, is it?"

Ruby asked fearfully and just like that the surface of the mirror bubbled like boiling water. In an instant Regina's mirror changed the angle at which it showed Emma.

They saw Emma looking directly at them, which made it impossible to tell what Emma was seeing.

"Ruby?"

"It worked?"

Ruby sounded frightened.

"Of course it did. It needed your presence since you've been the one that's been using it! How stupid!"

"Re...gina?"

Pure astonishment on Emma's side pulled her name into two words.

"Well, hello Miss Swan. Nice to see you are alive and once again dumbstruck by the easiest of workings."

Emma completely ignored her greeting and just smiled widely at her.

"Thank you for helping me."

It sounded so sincere that Regina had no idea how to reward it with a sarcastic response.

"Well, we still have to get you back, Miss Swan."

"But we are working on it! We promise! We're just not sure yet how. But Ems, while you're there, can you do me a favor and looked through the cupboard under the window? If you find a red cape and bring it back with you, I'd be forever grateful to you."

"Forever is a very long time, Rubes."

Emma reminded her, but smiled anyway.

"But sure, I'll look for it, if it makes you happy."

Suddenly they heard a door opening. Regina and Ruby turned to the mayor's front doors, before realizing that the sound had carried through the mirror.

"Emma!"

"That would be your mother"

Regina stated with a hint of regret in her voice.

"I'm here, Snow!"

She yelled back without turning away from the mirror.

"So what is the plan, Regina? I mean, there is a plan, right?"

With a nod Regina reassured her.

"The mirror you're holding should be the key. First I'd like to try to get something small through before opening a portal. We wouldn't want you to end up in a different realm now, would we?"

"Emma! What were you thinking, running away like that! It could have been Cora trying to trap you."

"I knew it was Regina. And I'm right. See?"

She turned the mirror around so they were facing Snow.

"Red?"

"Hey Snow."

Ruby sounded rather sheepishly.

"What did you do?"

"Well, _we_ are trying to get you back. And before you say anything, you know you don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

She gestured to Regina who was wearing a mask of indifference once again. Before either of the two women could say anything Regina heard Emma whispering in the background.

"You promised me something."

And with a little hesitation she added.

"Mom."

Regina had no idea what that little interaction meant but she gathered it must important to Emma. Maybe she had promised her to take any way home, even if it was with Regina's help? Also it didn't really sound like Emma had called Snow her mother before.

Snow took a sharp breath and fixated her with a challenging look.

"Are you trying to help?"

"I realize that it might destroy your belief-system."

"Where's Charming then? How do I know that you didn't just put a spell on Ruby?"

"Mom!"

"Really Snow? You should know that you can't spell a werewolf."

That said it out loud. What Ruby once again had become.

"A werewolf?"

Emma was stunned.

"Miss Swan, did you ever listen to my son?"

"I thought they were just stories."

"Sure, let's go with that."

"Could you two stop bickering?"

Snow didn't sound half as confident as she certainly wanted to.

"What is the plan then?"

Regina took a deep breath.

"The plan isn't ready yet. I'll be trying to use these mirrors and transform them from a means of conversation into a means of transportation."

"How do you plan to achieve that?"

"Snow, don't pretend to understand magic, because you never did."

Now it was Emma who interrupted.

"Regina, please just explain it to us."

Her soothing voice should have gotten the opposite reaction of its intent. After all Regina never reacted the way anyone wanted her to react. But she couldn't help herself. She felt herself relaxing against her will. At least she managed to control her enunciation.

"Fine."

She relented with an intended derisive note in her voice.

"I was planning on using the ashes from the tree to both open the portal on your side and to use it as a sense of direction. All I still need is to get the symbols right to open a portal here that should pull you through."

"Sounds complicated."

Emma sounded more impressed than scared.

"It is. But I've been studying it. It should be working."

She hadn't been reading that stupid book all night in vain.

"Should be doesn't sound too convincing."

Regina sighed at Snow's interjection.

"That is why we will try with something small first. Like Ruby's cloak. Why don't you go search for it, while we set up the portal?"

Although it was worded like a request everyone knew it was more a command than a question.

Regina shoved Ruby in front of the mirror, ordered her to help them looking, ignored Snow's frightened face and left the foyer to go upstairs. While she hoped Snow's fear had nothing to do with her abilities it was cruel to hope that she was scared for her friend.

Ruby and Regina both knew that the change of the werewolf didn't only occur on the full moon. It was also taking place on both nights before and after the full moon, which meant tonight.

When she climbed down the stairs holding the large mirror a couple of minutes later, Ruby was still instructing them to go through the house. It seemed like they had started looking in Granny's room now. She knew they wouldn't find anything though. They had already looked everywhere.

Regina carefully placed the mirror on the stairwell. She was grateful for her magic. Without it the mirror would have been far too heavy. She stopped near a silent Ruby. Everyone was still searching, but without success.

Ruby was holding one hand at her temple while at the same time chewing at the fingernails of the other hand. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was knotted into a sloppy ponytail.

Overall she looked terrible.

Not knowing whether she would change must be eating her alive.

Regina wondered briefly why she hadn't noticed it before.

But the honest answer was that she hadn't been paying any attention to her.

"Where have you last seen it?"

Ruby jumped, startled by her proximity.

"I honestly don't know. I haven't really needed it before the curse came, because I had learned to control my wolf. But it feels different here."

"Magic is different here. Going through the Change is nothing less than really old magic."

"Can you tell me how it works here?"

She clearly tried to keep the desperation out of her voice, but completely failed. Regina imagined it must be horrible not to not whether you might hurt the ones closest to you. At least she hadn't had anyone left she cared about when she had given in to the dark pull of the magic. Now with Henry around it was an entire different story.

She carefully looked at Ruby's energies and felt relief. Careful not to let it show she evaded Ruby's question.

"I still haven't found out why it works at times and doesn't at others. The easier spells work without much difference. With the larger ones only those who I tried with utter concentration worked."

"I understand."

"Freezing someone for a night however is a small spell for me."

With that she turned around and faced the new mirror.

"Now it is important for me to focus. So try not to interrupt."

"Okay. One question before you begin, should I call Charming and Henry here?"

"No."

The quick answer seemed to take Ruby aback.

"Why?"

"What if something goes wrong?"

She knew without a doubt that she wouldn't be able to face Henry if she let Emma disappear a second time.

"Is that likely?"

"You can call after we have successfully pulled over one of your trinkets over."

With that she set her hand at the side of the mirror and started a series of symbols she had arranged together herself and memorized afterwards. Just one stroke out of order and the whole thing would be useless.

She focused entirely on the goal of getting Emma back. If she had learned one thing about the difference of this magic it was that you had to channel on positive rather than negative emotions. Therefore she would not think about the fact that she was frightened for Emma because of her own mother. She would not think about Snow. Instead she would focus on Emma, who she really wanted to get to the safety of Storybrooke.

And she really tried not to question that emotion.

It seemed to take her forever to finish the drawings around the mirror. All the while it slowly drained her of her energies. She took that as a sign that she did indeed do it right.

When she was finished drawing the double lines around the mirror she finally stood straight and took a deep breath. Only then she turned around.

Immediately she focused on Emma's eyes. They shone green in the darkness of the cottage. She looked concerned. Searching for the reason of her concern she turned around to Ruby, whose hands were shaking violently now.

Behind Emma Snow was still going through her friend's cupboards, but her movements were jerky and grew more frantic by the minute.

"No luck?" Regina mouthed soundlessly with her lips and Emma shook her head once.

She took a deep breath. It didn't matter. Ruby might actually fare better without her security blanket. Right now they needed to test her creation.

"Now Ruby, what would you want to get back from your room that you wouldn't mind getting lost in limbo?"

Ruby turned to her with a sad smile. But she was ready to play along.

"My pocket watch. Snow has just found it."

"Huh?"

At the sound of her name the reigning queen turned to face them. Her short hair was standing in every possible direction and her cheeks were wine-red. Regina couldn't think of a moment where she had seen her more disheveled, except maybe for one, the day she had saved her life.

"Snow, we will be trying to transport something now. If it works, I'll get you back in a couple of minutes."

She had no idea where the soothing note in her voice had come from. Maybe it had been the fact that she had seen the remainder of the child that had once trusted her so easily. No matter where it had come from it had worked. Snow seemed to relax and nodded.

"We can worry about me later."

Ruby tried to reassure everyone, but the slight trembling in her voice made it even more obvious how miserable she was.

Emma nodded at Ruby, took the pocket watch out of her mother's hand and gave Regina an expectant look.

"Now, how do we do this?"

She surprised Regina with a tentative smile.

"Ideally you inscribe your mirror, bit since that is out of the question we'll be trying something else. You put the watch on the mirror and move the forefinger of your right hand in a clockwise motion. And try to think about Storybrooke the whole time."

"No."

The sudden vehemence in Snow's voice made everyone jump.

"You are NOT teaching my daughter how to do magic!"

"Do you want to come back or not?"

Regina didn't waver. She had hoped that Snow wouldn't pick up on it, hoped that it was Emma who got to perform the series of movements, but she had been afraid of this exact reaction. Now she just needed to hold her ground.

"What? Me doing magic? Snow, that's ridiculous."

"No, it's not, Miss Swan. You were the one that opened the portal that pulled both of you through."

"No I wasn't. That was you!"

"I couldn't get a hold of my magic until you helped. Stop denying it. Modesty doesn't suit you very well."

"So, I can get us back?"

"We can open this portal together."

"It's not going to go this way!"

Snow stated tensely. Emma looked up at her surprised.

"But if it is a way to get back? What is so wrong about that?"

Instead of answering her Snow focused on Regina.

"You know that she can't do this."

"And you know that it's your only choice. Also I'd like to point out that she already did do 'this'. She has magic and she has used it."

"Okay then. So how do we do this?"

Regina had to hand it to Emma. She was incredibly brave, considering that a month ago she hadn't paid Henry's stories any attention and was now living in a world of what she had believed to be unreal.

"You don't."

Her answer sounded sharper than she had intended but Regina saw Snow immediately relax.

"I'm not trying to force her into using magic. If you ask me, that's the last thing she should be doing, but she has magic in her and we need some of it to open that portal."

"So, there isn't going to be anything similar to teaching her magic?"

"No."

Regina promised.

"Why not?"

Of course Emma wouldn't just let them decide anything over her head.

"If you do feel the need to discuss this further, Miss Swan, you can do so, when you're back in Storybrooke. Now could we just get on with it?"

Snow gave her a furious look, but didn't object anymore when Emma put the pocket watch on the mirror.

"What now?"

"You focus on Storybrooke. Imagine the town, concentrate on my house and finally the mirror behind me. Then you think of someone that's important to you here, I'd suggest Henry. Pull of the locket, open it and scatter a tiny amount of the ashes on the mirror. Afterwards you move your finger clockwise over the mirror."

Emma followed her instructions without saying anything. She had an almost adorable look of concentration on her face when she carefully opened the locket and let a barely visible amount of ashes on the pocket watch.

Wait.

Adorable?

Regina really needed to start checking her inner filter.

With a frown on her face she turned around and sent a small exhalation of energy through the four focusing points on the mirror.

Only a moment later a small hole opened. It was as big as a fist. And without any further ado the small pocket watch fell through.

"We did it!"

She heard Ruby's excited shriek behind her and bowed down to pick it up. It had worked.

It had really worked. Somehow Regina had still doubted herself.

She turned back to Emma with a small smile.

"Wow!"

Emma seemed deeply impressed with herself.

Ruby and Regina watched them say their goodbyes to Aurora and Mulan.

Afterwards Emma turned to her and she began explaining.

"Now comes the hard part. This mirror is rather small."

"You don't say."

"Don't interrupt me, Miss Swan, you wouldn't want to end up in a realm full of giants who do nothing than torture and eat humans."

Emma's smile fell and she turned to Snow.

"Does something like this exist?"

"It is very unlikely", her mother pointed out.

"We would rather end up in the realm, where this mirror is from. And as it is Ruby's I wouldn't be too worried."

Regina watched their interaction with a sarcastic half-smile on her lips.

"Are you finished discussing this? Because we wouldn't be doing this if we weren't sure."

"We are so sure that I'm sending Charming a text message right now. He'll be here in ten minutes."

Ruby piped in.

"Wonderful. It'll be a charming family reunion."

"Really, Regina? You went there?"

Emma threw her a disbelieving look. Regina just shrugged.

"As I was saying, the mirror isn't that large. So you have to focus differently now. You still should have a picture of the mirror here in your mind, but you also have to imagine enlarging yours."

"Enlarging?"

"Picture it growing bigger."

"No, I get the word. It's the how I'm confused about."

"I'm sure you're confused about many things."

"Regina!"

"Miss Swan, just listen, if you can manage that. You need to enlarge the mirror in your mind. Magic consists of two components. You have to imagine it and believe in your ability to make it happen. I will do the rest."

"Okay."

Emma didn't sound half as sure as she needed to be.

"Emma, you have already done it. It's just the same."

She tried to calm her, not knowing where that desire came from. Emma took a deep breath and looked at her.

"It's just the same", she repeated and it sounded like a mantra.

"Can you picture it?"

"Yes."

"If you are sure and you feel the connection to Storybrooke we can start. You will empty the locket and breathe carefully on the ashes."

"It's now or never."

Emma took a deep breath and opened the locket again. In the background Snow nervously kneaded her hands together, but Regina concentrated on Emma.

The other woman closed her eyes like she was in deep concentration. She slowly opened the locket and poured the ashes on the mirror.

At the same time Regina concentrated her energies on her mirror. Blindly she stepped back and touched the right symbols with her hands activating her mirror as a portal, while watching the intent expression on Emma's face, focusing on her, leading the portal to her.

Simultaneously a black surface began to form itself in front of Emma.

Instead of feeling the flow of the portal the magic was suddenly disturbed by a bang that reverberated around the magic enchantments of the cottage. Regina could feel its echo in her energies, which meant that the portal was indeed opening in the right direction.

With a second try to intrude the magical barriers someone forced themselves into the field. At once Regina recognized the attacking magic. It as only logical. Since the protective charms were made for her, they should keep out her mother too. Or at least stop her for a moment.

"You need to come through! Now!"

But Emma was busy shoving Snow in front of her.

"I need to go last. I need to keep the portal open. I can feel it."

Regina had been afraid of that. Emma had connected with the magic, she could feel the energies swirling inside herself now. She shoved Snow into the portal and turned to look behind her just as by some invisible force the walls of the house were ripped apart.

"Emma! Jump!"

But Emma didn't hear her anymore. She was staring wide-eyed at the intruder. Cora.

Regina desperately fought the paralyzing fear that crept up on her, but she didn't seem to be able to move even a finger.

When she felt Snow tumbling out of the portal behind her, it pulled her out of her immobile posture. She didn't pay her any more attention than shoving her out of the way and facing the portal herself. Focusing with all her energy she pulled at Emma, forcing her body to follow her call.

It was more difficult than it should have been. Emma seemed to have complete control over her magic and kept holding on to it. Regina tugged more forcefully and suddenly Emma relented.

In the next second a certain blonde was falling backwards right into her opened arms. Regina threw what magic she still had into the open portal to thwart her mother. Before she knew what was happening she felt all of Emma's energies join her and a loud explosion shook the ground under her feet.

An icy cold took hold of her when she felt Emma's body going limp into her arms.

"No."

Regina's protest was a shaken whisper. She slowly sat on the ground, lowering Emma down with her.

* * *

**Yes, I know. Cliffhangers are cruel...**

**But if you are letting me know how you like (if you like it) it I might get to it as soon as tomorrow.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised: the next chapter now.I am in awe of your reactions. The sheer number of followers amazes me, thank you! Thank you for favoriting! And a huge thank you to my kind reviewers! Let me know what you think of this one. Since tomorrow is saturday I should get chapter six finished so that I could fix easy mistakes and upload by ...monday? (sorry, no promises this time)**

** But for now: enjoy!  
**

**It's in Regina's point of view in the beginning (since Emma is, well, unconscious...) but it changes to Emma. I've marked it with a line, so hopefully it shouldn't be confusing. (You're warned now...)**

**Disclaimer: not mine, i wish...**

Regina's most basic instincts battled against each other. The side of her that was Henry's mother, the side that held her emotions needed to check on Emma. Her other side, the one that needed to be in control, was still fighting against a fear that stemmed from years of conditioning to fear her mother above all.

She had to check first that her mother wasn't following. It wouldn't help much if her mother killed Emma because she paused to make sure that she was alright.

So she looked quickly up while starting to search for Emma's energy. Being sure that her mother wasn't following didn't mean that she couldn't ascertain Emma's situation simultaneously.

The mirror in front of her had shattered into a million pieces which made it positively unusable. A quick glance behind her revealed a huge crack at her foyer mirror which didn't show anything else than the reflection of her stairs. Her mother wouldn't be able to follow them. At least not right now anyway.

Strangely she didn't relax at all. Instead she fully turned to Emma. The scattering glass of the mirror had caused a series of tiny cuts on her face and clothes. She carefully put Emma's hair out of her face while testing her energies.

There wasn't much to find.

So she got to work instantly ignoring the shock that threatened to overwhelm her. While she was transporting energy to heal Emma into her body, she watched a white light shimmering around them.

Regina could have hit herself. She should have explained more of what they were doing. Emma had connected to her magic and unable to use it wisely she had thrown everything she had at her mother.

It had been impressive, but more so because she somehow managed to include most of her life force.

Young sorcerers often managed to kill themselves in exactly that way.

"Emma!"

Finally Snow had collected herself enough to notice that something was wrong.

"Stay back, I'm trying to repair the damage."

While Regina was surprised that she was able to speak at all, she hated the weakness in her voice.

"What happened?"

Snow was screaming now. She could only hope Ruby was smart enough to keep Snow from throwing herself at her daughter. It would be too much too separate the energy of a different body from theirs.

She'd probably use Snow to heal Emma as a reflex.

Now, there was an idea.

Emma's body protested as she forced energy into her. By all means she was dying due to the fact that she didn't have enough energy left to sustain her life. Under normal circumstances no one would be able to help her. Even in death your own body doesn't simply accept the help of foreign energies.

"Come on."

Regina would beg Emma to let her help, if she could hear her.

Suprised she slowly felt that Emma's body started to heal. The scrapes of the shattered glass were disappearing and reluctantly her magic accepted her help.

She let out a relieved breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Is it working?"

It seemed like hours had passed until she heard Henry's voice. After Snow had started screaming she had shielded herself from the surrounding noise.

But she had never been able to keep her own son out, even when he was hurting her by choosing Charming over her.

"Yes, it is."

Her magic was working nearly on its own by now. It would take several hours to restore Emma's energy completely, but she was sure that Emma would recover. Now that the hard part was over she should get more comfortable. Even if it meant being in the middle of the Charming's family reunion.

Regina slowly stretched her crooked legs, where Emma was resting upon.

"How can I help?"

The first one helping her maneuver the unconscious woman was Ruby.

They picked her up together. At Regina's instruction they lied her down on to her couch in the living room. As she needed to stay close to keep healing her Regina let herself fall on the armrest. Finally she looked at Henry, who was standing right next to her an anxious expression on his face.

"Why isn't she moving?"

"That's exactly what I would like to know!"

Charming's booming voice was demanding rather than asking.

"What happened here?"

"I brought your family back to you."

Sometimes she just couldn't resist. He was practically begging for her to sneer at him.

"Mom, what's going on with Emma?"

Henry looked so frightened, it nearly broke her heart.

"She's going to be all right, Henry. I promise. She took a pretty hard blow, but she is healing now."

"But she's not moving."

"She's unconscious. Don't worry, she'll wake up in a couple of hours."

"She will?"

Regina nodded reassuringly.

"Good."

Charming came nearer to the couch.

"Then I am taking her home with me right now."

If Regina thought she had already had her share of scares that day, she had been proven wrong. It felt as though her heart faltered for a minute. How should she explain Emma's condition to her ignorant father? He had no idea of the workings of magic. Snow barely knew more. It would just sound like she wanted to keep their daughter as a bargaining tool.

"You can't take her with you. You might as well drive a knife through her heart."

Apparently her sudden fear had affected her ability to properly deliver an argument.

"I don't care what kind of feeble excuses you're giving me. I am taking my family home now."

Regina watched him turn around to lift Emma from the couch. She slowly debated whether she should use her magic to just throw him and Snow out of the house. Not regarding that she probably didn't have enough energy to even do the simple task she was almost positive that Henry wouldn't be thrilled.

To her surprise it was Snow who interjected.

"We can't take her with us right now, Charming. I'm sorry, but Regina is right. You can't see it, but Emma has lost a lot of energy on our way over and Regina is still healing her."

A curious Snow turned around to Regina.

"How exactly are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Healing her?"

"It is basic magic, but I am sure you wouldn't understand it as you know nothing about it."

"Regina, I know you still think of me of an ignorant child but I have been there the whole time you were learning to do magic. I picked up a lot of stuff up along the way. It is enough to see what you're doing right now and what you have been doing since she came through the portal. It's why I know that you shouldn't be able to do this."

Knowing that Snow was right didn't suit her very well.

"Well, even if you were right, I don't see how it concerns you as it is indeed working."

"I understand that she has magic of her own. Come to think about it, it is not that surprising. She is the child of true love after all."

She regarded Charming with a loving look that raised an overwhelming urge to gag in Regina.

"But her magic shouldn't allow you to heal her. How are you doing it?"

"That is my concern."

It was the last she would say to that. After all she couldn't answer any questions she didn't know the answers to. So she turned her back to them and walked to the huge living room window.

Snow and Charming as _caring_ parents was almost too much for her to tolerate.

"Mom, can I have some juice?"

Apparently Henry had decided to defuse the situation. She gave him a warm smile.

"Of course you can."

"Thanks, I'll be careful with the glass."

"That is my cue. Regina, I guess your vacuum cleaner is in the cupboard under the stairs? I think someone should clean the mess in the foyer."

Evidently Ruby also believed it was better to get out of the line of fire.

"Charming, could you please go and see if Henry needs help?"

Well, they sure knew how to clear a room.

Shortly after Charming left Regina heard Snow approaching her.

"In all this chaos I've forgotten to properly thank you."

"I beg your pardon?"

Although she had decided to not turn around hearing Snow apologizing made her search her eyes. She didn't mean it, did she?

She couldn't.

But still Snow looked at her, a sincere expression on her face.

"Thank you, Regina, for finding a way to get Emma and me back safely."

"I could hardly leave you there to die."

"Yes, you could have."

What was it that Snow wanted from her? Did she want her to share her reasoning for helping her? A heartfelt moment they joined despising Cora's cruelty?

That was surely something she couldn't see in the future. Snow apparently regarded her lack of reaction as an invitation to keep talking to her.

"I've been talking to Emma when we were away. She made some interesting points."

Regina led out a snort. So all Snow had needed was her daughter to question her actions?

"I know that you love Henry. I have seen how important he is to you. And although I do not quite believe it yet you brought us back here. Not Charming, not Rumplestilskin but you. Instead of naming your prize you go and heal Emma. You have pulled her over at your own risk."

Snow stopped, obviously struggling.

"If it helps your predicament, I'll think of something. You know, as a prize."

Regina answered dryly. She did it for Henry. Losing her child had been her prize. Didn't Snow get that?

Snow responded with a smile.

"I am ready to give you another chance. I can't promise that anyone else will do the same though. They will have to make their own observations. But if you can grant me another chance, I'll give you one."

"Another chance, dear?"

Despite herself Regina had to ask what she was implying.

"Call it a clean slate. We would start new. That's what Storybrooke was all about, wasn't it?"

"I don't know what you think you know, Snow, but if you would even think about it a minute, you would know that…"

"Regina?"

A hoarse whisper followed by a coughing fit interrupted the two women and made them rush to Emma's side.

Emma looked alarmingly sick. A sheen of sweat covered her skin and her eyes were bloodshot. Snow seemed ready to pull her into a full body hug, when Regina stopped her. She sat catiously next to the disoriented woman and pulled Emma's face up with a hand under her chin.

"Ouch."

"Miss Swan, please keep it together. Would you do me the favor of opening your eyes a little bit more?"

"Bright."

Emma grunted in protest, which Regina chose to ignore.

"Fine."

Regina held her gaze for full ten seconds until she relaxed and took her hand away.

"I'm sorry, but I had to make sure that my mother didn't manage to curse you."

"Curse me?"

Emma squeaked while she was engulfed into a hug.

"Snow, breathing. Becoming an issue."

"Yes, sorry."

Snow leaned back and looked at her daughter.

"You're awake."

After a second she turned to Regina:

"Why is she awake? I thought it was supposed to take hours?"

"She is still healing. Apparently I miscalculated the state of consciousness she had to be in."

"Healing?"

A frown began to form itself on Emma's forehead. Suddenly another coughing fit hit her. Afterwards she stared at Regina with frightened eyes.

"Oh god, your mother! Henry!"

She looked around panicking as if she expected Cora to jump out of the curtains, which was truly a ridiculous notion.

"It's fine."

Since Emma didn't seem to hear her, Regina carefully laid a hand on Emma's arm.

"It's fine."

Regina wanted to add that Henry was in the kitchen, that she could just call him, but she was taken aback as she felt a distant tingling sensation originating from the hand that was touching Emma's arm. It coursed through her whole body.

"What is that?"

Emma regarded her hand portraying the same disbelief Regina felt.

"Emma!"

Maybe she should start rewarding Henry for his sense of timing. Looking up into Snow's scrutinizing expression left Regina uneasy.

Her son however hauled himself right across Regina towards Emma's lap. Of course he was much too tall for such an action. As a result his knees bore into Regina's legs, while he clung to his other mother.

"You're awake."

"Apparently so, kid."

"I've missed you!"

"You have no idea."

Naturally Ruby and Charming followed only seconds after him and Regina stood up from the couch and walked to the window, keeping her distance. She didn't need to be in the middle of what truly was their happy reunion.

Unfortunately she couldn't just get out of the room.

It was a good sign that Emma was awake and talking and actively hugging people, but she doubted that the woman could stand on her own two feet.

Knowing Charming that wouldn't keep him from carrying her out of her house.

That brought her back to Snow. Did she really just give her an olive branch? Or did she imagine that?

Given their history and her momentary energy loss imagination was a likely explanation.

"No, I don't feel good enough to move, David. I'd rather just sit here a little while. But you two should get home, enjoy your reunion. I mean, you've barely had any time together. I'll be safe here with Henry and Regina. I mean, I have no idea, how this magic thing is working but I'm pretty sure she saved my life."

Regina was stunned. Was Emma actually sending her parents away?

She looked up and saw Emma grinning widely at her.

"Thanks, by the way."

"You're welcome."

"So, am I allowed to overstay my welcome?"

"It would benefit your health."

That wasn't a direct answer, but they both knew it was the closest to an invitation Emma was going to get.

As Regina actively tried to avoid both Charming's hateful and Snow's attentive looks, she found one person missing.

"Where is Ruby?"

Confused faces told her that they hadn't even noticed that she had gone.

"When is the next full moon?"

In an instant Snow was nearly as anxious as she had been before they had crossed over.

"She should be safe tonight."

Regina was careful not to specify her response. She had looked at Ruby's energy. It had been tightly controlled by a net of her fear and her willpower. It was very unlikely that the woman would change, unless someone took away her fear. It was cruel not to tell her but better in the end. Strangely she couldn't find it in her to be indifferent.

Luckily Snow understood her response the way she wanted her to and nodded relieved.

She turned back to Emma.

"You're sure you want to stay?"

Emma shrugged and looked at Regina:

"If it's really okay with you... I wouldn't want to cause any more problems."

"She has nothing to say!"

Charming's booming voice started to protest again. Angrily he turned to Henry.

"Come on boy, your mom wants us to go."

He was clearly hurt that she chose to stay with Regina, who turned around to the window again and tried actively to seem like she wasn't listening in, while being confused and flattered by Emma's trust in her.

* * *

"Why would Henry go with you?"

Emma was suddenly taken aback and looked at her son for an answer. He at least seemed to be able to talk properly instead of shouting stupidly.

"Ehm, well, I've been staying with Gramps, David, while you've been gone."

Emma felt her eyebrows lift into infinity.

"What? Why?"

"That should be obvious, Emma. Henry should stay with his family instead being constantly in the presence of the Evil Queen!"

Wow. Maybe she should stop listening to her father, Emma considered carefully. She distanced herself a little bit from Henry's embrace to really look at his face. She was at a loss. While she knew that the last thing to do was to ask a child to choose, she knew she had to get his opinion somehow.

"Henry, when you were with David, did you miss your mom?"

"Of course I missed you!"

She visibly flinched.

"Well, kid, I missed you too, but you know that I am not your mom. Your mom is the person who has been raising you for the past eleven years, because I wasn't there. I told you that I am not here to replace her."

"No, I brought you here to break the curse and save me from the Evil Queen!"

This time it wasn't just Emma who flinched. If she hadn't been paying close attention to Regina she could have easily missed the minimal twitch in the other woman's shoulders. She really wished Regina didn't have to be there for this.

Apparently Regina came to the same conclusion. She quickly left the room without looking at them. Emma could hear her walking into the kitchen and noisily opening and shutting some cupboards.

God, she would love to have a coffee.

Focus, Swan.

She tried to keep her voice calm when she faced Henry again.

"Henry, listen to me. I stayed in Storybrooke because I wanted to make sure that you were okay. I was worried because you believed in a curse and fairytales. Experiencing that it is all true doesn't change the fact that I've lived here for almost a year and I have seen your relationship with your mother. It was difficult. But Henry, can you honestly tell me one moment where you haven't felt save with her?"

He stared at her out of his dark brown eyes. For a minute she could practically watch the kid thinking, before he shook his head.

"No."

He sounded hesitant.

"If you listen to your heart, can you tell me that you have ever felt like she didn't love you?"

Again it took him a while to think about it, which was exactly what she wanted.

"I don't think so."

"So, do you trust her?"

"I don't know. I mean, I can't, right?"

His voice sounded so small, she almost felt sorry for putting him through this. But she did this for him. He had to realize that he had a mother and stop pushing her away.

"Yes, you can, Henry. Trust isn't something you can measure or argue about, it's a feeling. So it's either there or it isn't."

"I think I trust her."

Emma let out a relieved breath. She had feared that it would take him longer than that.

"Good. Thank you for being honest with me."

She looked up at her father.

"He stays here. You can bring by his things tomorrow, when you're hopefully visiting me. Or I can get them for him depending on how I'll feel."

Which right now was like crap. Her whole body felt like it trembled internally and she really had to fight to keep concentrated.

"You can't do this. I am your father and I am telling you…"

"By your definition I'm his mother and I'm telling him to stay. Deal with it."

Without giving him another glance she faced Henry again.

"And now that I am telling you to stay here, you need to go and ask you mom whether it's okay with her, because the way you've been treating her asks for an apology."

"I know."

He mumbled his answer sounding full of regret. Obviously he had made the choice to go with David and was too much a child to know how to back out again.

A jingling sound made her turn around. Regina was standing in the doorway holding a tray with cups of coffee and a glass of orange-juice.

"Juice!"

Henry leapt up showing way too much enthusiasm for a glass of juice since Emma saw an empty one standing in front of her. He was obviously happy for a distraction and ran to his mother.

"Mom, is it okay with you if I stay? Tonight?"

"Of course Henry, you know you can always stay here."

He went and hugged his mother who as she was still holding the tray full of mugs had no possibility to return the embrace.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Thank you."

She seemed to correct him automatically. Emma who noticed her slipping confidence stood up to help her carrying the tray to the table. But before she could make one step she felt her legs give out from under her.

In between seconds the mugs were magically standing on the table and Regina was easing her down to the couch again. As soon as she was safely sitting Regina took a step back again and Emma was almost instantly missing the contact.

She had felt like her skin was on fire where they had touched. She wondered briefly if it could have anything to with Regina healing her.

"Thanks", she whispered timidly.

"Care to elaborate what you've been thinking, Miss Swan?"

Emma felt her face heat up. She was sure her cheeks were wearing embarrassingly red colors.

"I meant to help you."

David and Snow were standing close to them now. Apparently they had rushed to her side too.

"Sorry."

Emma mumbled again. She felt like a scolded child.

"Can I have a coffee?"

Hoping for a distraction she nodded to the table.

"No, there's a hot chocolate for you. Caffeine wouldn't do you any good."

In accordance with her words Regina picked up a warm mug and handed it to her.

Their fingers brushed shortly, which triggered another series of neurons shooting at her brain. Emma could tell by the slight trembling in Regina's hand that she wasn't the only one feeling this.

Whatever _this _was.

"There's more chocolate and also coffee."

Regina said to no one specific but Snow almost immediately took her up on the offer.

"I'm not on board playing happy family with Regina so I am leaving!"

David thundered outside and Emma resisted the urge to let out a relieved sigh.

An awkward moment of everyone sipping their drinks passed.

Snow was the first to talk.

"I should probably go after him."

She paused for a moment until she looked directly at Regina.

"Thank you. For helping Emma and bringing us back. I appreciate it."

"Well, I didn't do it for you."

"I am thankful anyway."

To one who didn't know any better it might seem that Regina was speechless.

As soon as Snow had left Henry's unusual silence disappeared.

"Emma, can you tell me where you have been exactly? Did you meet dragons and knights and did you see unicorns? I've been learning how fight with a sword and David has taken me to the stables. He promised he'll teach me how to ride. Can I have a chocolate too? Please?"

"No, I think you've probably gotten enough chocolate from David to have a sugar rush for the next few days."

Emma said, while Regina nodded at the same time.

"Of course you can."

Henry froze reaching for a mug. He stared at them with wide eyes.

"Is there some weird Freaky Friday thing going on with the two of you that I should know about?"

Instead of answering him, Emma smiled at Regina.

"Spoiling the kid now?"

She raised an eyebrow, but Regina just shrugged at her, the ghost of a smile on her lips. A strange understanding passed between the woman.

"You're being weird."

Henry concluded and with the allowance of his stricter mother he grabbed himself a hot cocoa. Because what could Emma really do to him? Tell him to go do his homework?

"But after you finish your chocolate you should probably head to bed, Henry. It's already getting late."

Regina seemed to have recovered her parenting skills.

"It's dark outside, because it is winter, not because it's late. And I wanna keep talking to Emma!"

"Henry, listen to your Mom."

Henry looked at them as though he didn't believe his ears. The last thing he would have expected were his two mothers ganging up on him.

"And I suppose after the day she's had, Miss Swan would need to go to bed early. But she'll probably tell you everything there is to know tomorrow, won't you?"

Emma nodded in agreement. She didn't feel that tired, more emotionally exhausted. Dealing with Henry only added to that.

"Fine."

He knew when he had lost a fight.

"Goodnight Emma."

He hugged her and stood up.

"Will you come say goodnight, Mom?"

Regina looked surprised, but nodded.

"Of course I will."

Emma turned to her once Henry had thundered up the stairs.

"He'll probably apologize to you."

"Because of you."

It didn't sound like an accusation, but Emma still felt like she had to clarify it.

"No he'll apologize, because he feels bad for leaving you. He was just too confused to tell David that he wanted to go back. I'm having trouble with telling him that he can't dictate my thoughts to me, imagine what it must have been like for Henry."

"Are you suggesting that I should have forced him to stay with me?"

Emma was surprised by the hard edge in Regina's voice.

"Honestly? I'm surprised you didn't force him to stay. You just let him go."

"I let him go, because he told me that he didn't want to stay with me."

The pain it had caused was obvious. Before Emma could react an anxious voice came from above them.

"Mom, are you coming?"

"Well, it seems like an eleven-year-old needs to be tucked in."

Regina winked at her and walked to the door frame, where she stopped and turned around.

"Try not to get up, Miss Swan. I wouldn't want to find you sprawled on the floor when I return. You could get hurt."

Emma had no idea what to make of that, but she decided to take it as Regina being nice. Whatever that meant.

She let herself fall against the soft couch cushions.

Although she had put up a brave face, she still felt weak and knew that she probably wouldn't be able to walk on her own.

It made her feel cranky. She wanted to be in control of her own body. Instead it felt like her last bit of control had been taken from her. The worst part was that she had no idea how it had happened.

Regina definitely had some explaining to do after she had brought Henry to bed.

She was desperate to know why she had felt Regina's arms hugging her before she was pulled into the portal. And why did she feel that tingling sensation every time they touched?

Slowly Emma felt her thoughts become more tangled and soon her confusion was being replaced by drowsiness.

* * *

**So...this isn't a cliffhanger, but we still don't know (though I'm sure you can suspect) what exactly is going on. We will get to it in the next chapter. For now, I'm just happy that they're finally reunited, at least in my world...**

**Let me know what you think!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this is monday, next update ;)  
Thank you again for all your kind reactions, it really keeps me going to see how this story is being received!  
**

**I had to change the rating since, well... sexy times.  
Actually I wanted to suprise you guys, but then I thought it would be better to include a warning.  
**

**This story is listed in the romance column. It's femslash between Emma and Regina, if you don't like it, please don't read it.  
**

**Since I've changed between Emma's and Regina's point of view again, I've tried to make it descernible by lines and their name on the top of the passage.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: not mine  
**

* * *

Regina

Regina was exhausted but extremely alert when she climbed the stairs to Henry's room. It was still odd to her that she felt connected to Emma while her energy was replacing hers. What bothered her most was that Snow had been right.

She shouldn't have been able to heal her that way. By all means Emma Swan should be dead by now. Somehow her body allowed Regina's magic to take hold. Contemplating the implications of that made her head hurt.

So instead she went to her son.

He was sitting upright in his bed looking at her expectantly.

Still she felt like an intruder. So she waited hesitantly by the door frame.

"Do you really want to be here or did Emma force you?"

His eyes widened frightened.

"I am not asking to judge you Henry, I told you that I wouldn't keep you here against your will and I won't."

"I want to stay with you, Mom. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. I saw how hard you were working to get Emma back for me and Snow said you saved her risking yourself? I'm sorry, I should have trusted you."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Henry."

She reassured him and went to his bed, sitting next to him.

"You did what you thought was right. And by telling me all that you opened my eyes. So I have to apologize to you for making you stay."

"You already did that", he pointed out and looked at her.

"You're not the Evil Queen anymore, are you?"

Regina carefully took in his expression. She had no idea how to answer that question.

"What do you think?"

"I don't think so. I think you never were an Evil Queen in Storybrooke. I mean you found David and kept him alive, though you could have just let him die, right? And did you really risk yourself to save Emma?"

"I think I did."

She surmised she really had risked herself, though that might warrant a good look at her sanity.

"That's not evil."

He concluded upholding his childlike perception of a black and white reality and leaned over to hug her again.

"I guess you're right."

She agreed hesitantly. Reaching out to Emma, saving her from Cora had been instinctual. Regina tried to tell herself that she would have done it for everyone, since she didn't want anyone to end up with her mother, but she knew that it was a lie. While she didn't want anyone to suffer through her mother's imprisonment, above all she didn't want to relive it herself.

She really shouldn't have risked herself.

The least of all for the woman who repeatedly tried to take her child away, who was to top it off Snow's daughter.

But Emma didn't want to take Henry away from her, did she? She was the reason he was clinging to her right now.

"So I can stay?"

He mumbled into her neck.

"Yes, you can always stay."

Half an hour later Regina cautiously closed the door behind her. She had watched Henry fall asleep. The whole time he had been holding on to her hand while she was keeping control over the happy tears that threatened to spill. He hadn't held on to her like that since he had been about six.

With a sigh Regina walked down the stairs. She expected to be attacked with questions and accusations. After all there had to be a reason why Emma was so willing to stay.

What she found downstairs was an entirely different picture.

Emma was curled up on the large couch. One hand was under her head, the other securely wrapped around her torso as if she felt the need to hold herself, while her knees were slightly bent. Some strands of her hair had fallen into her face while the rest was sprawled over the armrest her head and hand were resting upon.

Her face looked completely relaxed and she looked much younger. Regina sighed.

Still even in her sleeping form the strain of the last days was visible through the pale skin of her face, the slight dirt covering her now worn jeans and even more worn leather jacket and the tangled mess her hair was.

She looked so desperately in need of sleep that Regina resisted the urge to shake her into awareness. Instead she crouched down next to her.

For all the problems she had caused Emma looked forbiddingly serene.

But still she wouldn't be here if Regina hadn't brought her and healed her. She had done it for Henry knowing that she'd lose her last chance to be his mother once Emma returned and took that position. But instead of taking Henry she had made him apologize, made him come back to her. What was it about the 'good' people that made them do the right thing?

What was it about Emma that made Regina feel at ease?

Watching the sleeping woman she felt the strange urge to push the errand strand of hair from her face. Before she knew what was happening she observed her own hand reaching forward and pushing the lock away. She brushed Emma's cheek and wondered how her skin could possibly be that soft.

At this moment Emma opened her eyes to reveal a puzzling look in her dark green eyes.

"Regina?"

Regina knew she was caught although she had no idea at what.

"I was under the impression that you were asleep, Miss Swan."

"I was. But not very deeply."

"I understand. Now while you might feel comfortable housing on a couch, I do have a guest room."

"And how did I earn the honor of sleeping there?"

"I could tell you that it is because you risked your life, but it is mostly because you look like you could use some sleep."

Emma slowly sat up and smiled at Regina.

"Well thank you for your honesty. Would you also allow me to use your bathroom?"

"For the same reason, yes."

"I look like crap."

"You have a talent to put things so nicely, Miss Swan."

Emma slowly got to her feet.

"Think I can manage to walk now?"

"Well, I am here to prevent you from breaking any legs."

With that Regina held out her arm.

"Well, how gallant of you, Regina."

Emma took the support of the arm with a joke, but the minute her hand was touching Regina's skin, she sucked in a deep breath. She barely kept herself from drawing her arm back herself. This wasn't about the healing magic anymore. This was something else entirely.

"Still a little bit shaky, my dear?"

Again Regina tried to hide her emotions with a good sense of irony.

* * *

Emma

For a change Regina's amusement wasn't everything her voice was portraying. Emma debated whether she should press the issue since they were finally kind of getting along and it might be a bad idea. But the tingling sensation in her arm was too much to simply be ignored.

"Is that because of the magic?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Miss Swan, but if you are becoming delusional we might have to take you to a doctor."

Emma just laughed at her. It got a little bit awkward when Regina had to put a hand behind her back to help her climbing the stairs. But finding herself in a warm bathtub after she had managed to get rid of her clothes (by herself, she was a grown woman, thank you) was worth it. Emma felt muscles relaxing she didn't even know existed.

For a moment she pondered her reaction to Regina's vicinity. Maybe it had just been because of the magic. But if there was something else going on with her body, she really needed to get a grip on herself. Being attracted to Regina didn't mean she could let it get to her.

There was simply no point.

Still it had been weird when Regina had just completely lied to her. She had called her delusional instead of admitting that she felt this… tingling too. So it couldn't be just about her magic, could it?

But then, what else could it be about?

With a sigh Emma let herself glide into the water and scrubbed herself clean. She had been days without soap.

Days.

There was no way she was going to live there. Even if they found a huge portal and Snow and Charming wanted to leave.

No way.

After the bath she got dressed in comfy shorts and a wide dark blue shirt Regina had laid out to her. (Embarrassingly her outfit included baby blue silken boy shorts she appreciated but couldn't picture Regina in.)

She forced herself to stick her head out of the door and called a faint goodnight to Regina before she finally tumbled to the bed. She didn't even accomplish to close the door again.

Her body was embraced in soft sheets and she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Regina

There was a strange noise, a sort of whining. Or was it a moan?

The only thing she was certain was that it didn't belong in her dream. And with that conclusion Regina was fully awake. Confused she looked around her room but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary.

The soft rustling of sheets and a painful moan shook her into awareness.

She recognized the all too familiar signs and sighed. Quickly she pulled over a silken robe barely extending to her mid-thigh to cover her state of undress. She slept in a midnight blue negligee and the black silken boy shorts. Even if she wouldn't get caught dead in them outside, they were simply more comfortable to sleep in than thongs of any kind.

Almost automatically she walked to her son's room opening the door rather abruptly. She wasn't about to let him stay in the misery of a nightmare any longer than she had to.

But she was surprised by the quietness of his room. In the opaque light of the full moon she took in his small form under the covers. A naked foot had struggled out from under the sheets at the left side of the bed, while a hand and his head were testing how far they could get out of the bed on the other side. He didn't look like he was having a nightmare at all. Slowly she eased him back into a normal position, neatly putting the comforter over him.

For a moment she reveled in the fact that he was back in his bed, back with her before she closed the door behind her.

On the way back to her room she passed the guest room.

That's where she heard the noises again. A soft moan was accompanied by sudden rustling of sheets. Regina was frozen on the spot.

Was Emma having a nightmare?

Due to the fact that her door had been left open Regina doubted that she would be doing anything else.

Hesitantly Regina took a step into the doorway. Emma was clearly asleep, tangled into her sheets and whimpering in pain.

She didn't want Emma to have any more nightmares than she wanted Henry to have, but she probably had to shake her awake like she normally did with Henry which would be very uncomfortable for both of them.

Torn she watched as Emma shuddered, her fist grabbing a piece of the pillow and tugging. It really wasn't a pleasant dream.

"Miss Swan?"

She fully realized that her whisper wouldn't do Emma any good, but she was still unsure how to proceed. Directing Emma by her surname probably didn't squelch the woman's fear either.

So she sat down next to Emma's head and laid her hands softly on her shoulders.

"Emma? You have to wake up. It's just a dream."

Since Emma didn't react to that and shaking her still wasn't an option she listened to her instincts which told her to wake her carefully. So she softly laid a hand on her face and stroked her cheek with her thumb.

"Emma, it's just a dream. Wake up!"

She purposefully gave her voice more power.

Finally Emma's eyelids fluttered. Immediately Regina pulled her hand away. It took Emma a second to notice her surroundings and come back to reality.

"Regina?"

Her voice was hoarse and for some strange reason Regina suddenly felt warm.

"It was just a nightmare."

She couldn't bring herself to tell her that everything was alright, because as far as she was concerned very little was alright.

Nevertheless something in her voice worked, because Emma nodded and slowly worked herself into an upright sitting position. She tried to covertly run over her cheeks with the back of her hand, rubbing her eyes in the process, but the moonlight was bright enough for Regina to see the tears running down her cheeks.

Suddenly a strange urge to pull her into her arms rose inside her. Without a conscious thought her hand fluttered into Emma's direction.

"It was a nightmare."

Emma repeated and looked up at her in awe. She captured Regina's hand with her own and squeezed lightly.

"You're alive."

That was what her nightmare had been about?

"Sorry to disappoint, Miss Swan."

Regina made a motion to get up, but before she knew it Emma had thrown herself into her arms and was hugging her tightly.

"Stop being stupid, Regina. This is the good thing."

Emma's words were almost lost to her as she mumbled them into her neck. Her soft breath on her skin was raising goosebumps all over her body.

God, what was this woman doing to her?

All her muscles tensed and she knew she had to get away. There was no way she would let anyone do this to her.

She tried to free herself from Emma's grip on her arms but the sheriff was too strong for her.

"Let me go…"

Her voice was betraying her. She sounded much too fragile. It was inconceivable. Her voice never failed her.

"No, I'm not letting you run away now. You feel it too, don't you?"

"Well, as running away is your forte, you should allow the same courtesy to others."

"Cut the crap, Regina, and answer me."

Slowly as if not to scare her Emma drew back, not enough for her to go, her hands were still holding her arms, but enough for her to see the confident yet anxious expression on Emma's face.

Regina's gaze travelled down to her mouth where a pink tongue was running over thin lips.

She wanted nothing more than to just leave, to never have entered this room in the first place and yet she couldn't make herself get up. She was transfixed by the woman next to her, by the tingling of a very specific magic coursing through her, originating from her shoulders where Emma's hands lay.

"I don't…"

She had known beforehand that her voice wouldn't act like her usual self and yet she hadn't refrained from answering altogether. Emma loosened her grip on her once more and yet Regina stayed still. She felt captured between the choice of running from another wave of hurt and hope she didn't dare to acknowledge.

Emma carefully lifted her right hand from her back to her face and pushed a strand of black hair out of her face. She let her hand linger at Regina's cheek as she gently stroked her thumb over her lower lip.

It felt to Regina like every one of her nerve endings was responding to her touch. Her lips opened to the contact completely out of their own volition.

Painfully slow Emma leaned in. Her face hovered right before Regina, hesitating.

"You do feel it, right?"

Regina felt like the time of choosing was over. She decided to let go of her fear for a second and closed the distance between them, capturing Emma's lips with her own, testing a theory her body had tried to tell her all day long.

Emma immediately responded, deepening their kiss at once and Regina without wanting it, without having another choice lost herself in the contact.

The slight pressure of the hands on her neck and back intensified and Regina complied leaning into the warmth of Emma's body. Never breaking the kiss she settled herself onto Emma's lap, straddling her. Finally she let her hands roam freely over Emma's body, something she had wanted to do longer than she wanted to admit.

The blonde hair was even softer than she had imagined, the skin on her arms and back over the strong muscles unbelievably smooth.

She felt Emma's tongue gliding over her lips, gently asking for entrance she granted willingly. Her whole body was singing. She could feel their energies mingling, dancing together.

Emma tasted like her minty tooth paste with a faint aroma of chocolate. Regina simply couldn't get enough of this sweet taste.

But at the same time she couldn't get enough of Emma altogether, wanting to taste everything of her.

She left her lips in favor for her jaw line, puckering kisses over her face until she reached her neck, sucking at the delicate flesh. By now she was completely engulfed in the aroma that was slightly her lavender lotion but dominated by a smell that was all Emma.

At the sound of Emma moans when she nibbled at her skin Regina felt a hunger to elicit many more of soft and loud sighs rising in her. That feeling was only increased when Emma pulled her from her neck to meet her lips in another passionate kiss. Her hands were reaching under Emma's shirt and she found herself tugging at the obstacle between her fingers and more naked skin. More doing, less thinking. She didn't want to look at her actions too closely, wanted to avoid the imminent conclusion at all costs.

But suddenly Emma drew back from her, pulling at her arms until she captured her hands with her own. She wondered whether she had done something wrong, but Emma just looked at her with wonder as she pulled each hand towards her, proceeding to kiss every of her knuckles affectionately. Magic surrounded them, magnifying every kiss, every touch.

Regina couldn't remember ever being treated with such kindness.

Such love.

The realization that had been threatening to come all day was there and took her breath away.

Emma, who was oblivious to the predicament Regina suddenly found herself in, took her face in her hands and whispered soft kisses on her lips. As she gave little promises all over her skin Regina involuntarily felt something inside of her shift. Against her will she had completely relaxed into Emma's body and she had allowed her to touch something that had been hidden so deep inside of her she hadn't been sure that it still existed.

But it did.

And so Regina responded to the next series of soft kisses with her own gentleness, acting out of a feeling she hadn't thought herself capable of anymore.

After a moment their kisses stopped once more but now it was Regina who slightly leaned back and looked into Emma's eyes, trying to read something in them she didn't dare to ask aloud. The green eyes regarded her with so much gentleness that she let Emma kiss her again.

Their sweet kiss soon started to convey something else.

Passion.

Regina let her hands wander over Emma's body again. This time she wasn't stopped when she pulled at the shirt. On the contrary Emma lifted her hands up to help her which in turn made Regina smirk. As soon as the annoying barrier between her and Emma's upper body was lifted she leaned down until Emma's back met the mattress while Regina was still sitting on her legs, hovering over her. When she made contact with the bare chest under her it nearly took her breath away, but she didn't stop the kiss they were once again involved in.

Instead her hands were gliding over the newly naked skin, welcoming the softness of Emma's sides, her stomach. Teasingly her fingers danced across the soft skin on Emma's waist, down to her hips over the boy shorts she had laid out for her and on to incredibly soft skin of Emma's thighs.

Emma gasped and pulled her even tighter. She took off her silken robe in one simple motion and almost immediately Regina's negligee followed.

"God, you are so beautiful", Emma whispered before kissing down from her neck over her shoulders towards her breasts. She teasingly sucked at the skin over her breast bone, before her mouth finally found a hardened nipple. At first she only grazed over it with her teeth, letting her tongue slide out shortly, breathing on it to make Regina even crazier.

When she couldn't take it anymore she pulled Emma's mouth closer to her. Emma complied immediately taking the nipple between her lips and gently sucking which provoked an aroused moan from Regina. It seemed to spurn Emma on even more. One of her hands left Regina's back and she started kneading Regina's other breast.

Again a low sigh escaped Regina's lips. Suddenly she felt Emma's other hand pulling her down by her waist. When she felt Emma's hips bucking up she responding by rolling into her. Her core's grazed another and she could feel Emma's wetness trough the shorts.

"Fuck."

As Emma's hands suddenly stilled, a smirk crossed Regina's features.

"That's exactly what I plan to do."

Without another announcement she released their contact and kneeled next to the beautiful body of the other woman to quickly release them of their last bit of clothing.

Immediately missing Emma's contact again she leaned towards her and was surprised when Emma spun them around so that Regina was lying on the mattress now.

She struggled to regain the upper hand again, but Emma was stronger.

"Oh no, that's not how…"

But words completely abandoned her when she felt Emma's hand cupping her hot sex. The blonde leaned down to give her a wet kiss only to start traveling down her body, nibbling at her breasts again. Involuntarily Regina moved against Emma's hand, searching for more friction that Emma didn't seem ready to give her.

"Fuck…"

"What do you want?"

It was only a hoarse whisper against her stomach muscles.

"You."

Emma sucked in a breath while placing kisses over her hip bones

"Where?"

Regina answered before she could keep the pleading note in her voice in check.

"Inside."

She was getting desperate for release as she felt her arousal heightened by the second. Emma seemed to understand her as she continued kissing down her body until she gently opened her legs with both hands.

For a moment Regina thought she was becoming insane with desire when Emma lowered her head, sending a shivering breath over her clit before her wet tongue grazed her center. Regina lifted her hips from the bed, shivering with anticipation, but Emma's left hand pressed on her stomach to keep her down, while she was started to taste her fully, taking her clit into her mouth.

At the same time Emma started teasing her entrance with her fingers, never quite entering.

"Please."

At any other moment she would have tried to understand how that word could leave her mouth but right now it was directed to bring her relief.

Finally Emma entered her and she let out a series of undistinguishable moans, rocking her hips wildly, feeling Emma's tongue and fingers simultaneously, rousing shivers deep inside of her.

Right before she came with a high she had truly never experienced she felt Emma's magic not only coating her but coursing through her, filling her up.

Brightness exploded behind her eyes as she fell back to the bed.

Emma shifted and slowly sat up.

Regina opened her eyes to witness her licking her lips hungrily. It immediately brought her back from her sex-induced-haze. She gripped Emma by her neck and pulled her in to a passionate kiss which in return made Emma lose contact with her sensitive sex.

With her other hand she found Emma's waist, grazing and squeezing her ass. Emma's responding moan was hot in her mouth. Rolling hips spurred her farther on. Emboldened she moved her hand between Emma's thighs, moaning loudly when she found most of them completely wet.

Without thinking about it anymore she pushed two fingers deep inside Emma, producing a low scream. Emma tightly gripped her waist as she started riding her fingers, pushing them even farther in, never stopping her incredibly sexy sighs.

With her free hand Regina encircled a hardened nipple, causing Emma to throw her head backwards with another series of moans and she felt the blonde's walls clenching around her fingers.

Regina felt herself coming close again just by watching the blonde becoming undone on top of her. She kept moving her fingers, prolonging Emma's orgasm as one of Emma's hands found her entrance again resuming a fast rhythm. In no time Regina was swept by the waves of another high as she felt Emma's legs spasm around her hand until she fell forward unto her.

They took a moment riding out the lasting waves of their climax resting their foreheads against each other.

Never in her life had Regina felt so contentedly exhausted. She lifted a hand to push some of Emma's hair out of her face and embrace the woman on top of her. At the same time she slowly slipped out of her with a deliciously wet sound and carefully maneuvered Emma so that she was fully lying in her arms, their legs still entangled.

With a contend sound Emma put some sloppy kisses on Regina's clavicle and her shoulder, the parts that she could reach without actually moving. Regina turned her head towards to capture her lips once more. This time it was a slow, loving kiss that spoke of promise. Without consciously allowing it Regina gave in to hope.

Slowly Emma leaned back and nuzzled the crook of her neck lazily.

"So good."

A deep chuckle escaped Regina's lips.

"Well, you too, Miss Swan."

"Emma", the blonde corrected her lazily, reprimanding her by tipping a forefinger on her nose.

"Emma", Regina relented while she slowly caressed Emma's back and waist, drawing circles on her soft skin.

"Hm…"

Emma made a sound of contentment against her neck.

"So, I guess, it's safe to say that you feel it, too?"

"Feel what, Miss Swan?"

Immediately Regina felt on edge again. Emma might not know it but Regina doubted she was ready to hear her answer, because what she had just experienced could only mean one thing and admittedly she was a little bit overwhelmed by it herself.

Disappointed Emma sat up next to her and looked at her like she could read her thoughts if she only tried hard enough.

"Please tell me it's not just because of the magic."

Emma begged in a small voice Regina had never thought her capable of. Of course Emma too felt the magic coursing through both of them. For a moment Regina looked at her without letting her expression show any of her thoughts.

It was the moment to decide. She could either tell Emma that it had all been because of the magic and leave this room or she could tell her the truth.

The truth she only just put together.

The look of utter trust in Emma's face made the decision for her. Carefully Regina stroked Emma's cheek, letting her hand lie there while she glanced down to her shoulders.

How could she tell her without scaring her away? It was after all Emma's usual way of dealing. She ran away.

"Promise me you won't run away instead of dealing with this?"

"I won't."

She sounded sincere.

"You'll want to."

"Could you for once not predict my actions and let me decide how to react myself? I just want to know whether this was just some strange reaction to the magic or something else."

Regina looked at her, regretting that they never had an easy moment. It would be too easy to just lie to Emma now.

But she couldn't. Not after what she had discovered.

Carefully she took both of Emma's hands into her own, slowly stroking them, enjoying the energies that swirled between them.

"What is this?"

Emma whispered in bewilderment.

"Magic."

Regina answered simply, looking up into confused green eyes.

"I have only once before felt a magic that was similar to this, but it pales in comparison, which… honestly, I didn't think were possible."

"You're being cryptic."

Emma pointed out.

"I am in awe."

Regina corrected her. She freed her right hand to push a stray of blond hair out of Emma's face, drawing her forefinger over Emma's jawline. Her heart that shouldn't be capable of it anymore swelled at the contact. It was pointless to deny their magical connection now.

"I am in awe of you. It shouldn't be possible, but as I just recently learned, magic works different here, so apparently there are second chances in this word."

"Regina…"

Emma whispered her name, a trace of comprehension dawning in her voice.

"There is only one explanation I can think of for this whole scenario to have worked. Technically I should have never even been able to pull you through the portal, but your energy recognized me and relented. When you bravely but stupidly, put all you had against my mother you unknowingly risked your life. Magic originates in your energy, your body. Using everything is as equal as putting a bullet in one's own brain."

"Oh god…"

"Shh", Regina moved her fingers in soothing circles against Emma's hand and cheek.

"You're here now and that is what matters. Your energy should have never accepted my help, but it did. Not only was I able to heal you, but you absorbed my magic almost like it was your own, which can only mean the one thing."

Suddenly she was nervous, her mouth felt dry and she actually gulped before she felt herself ready to deliver the conclusion Emma certainly hadn't drawn yet.

"Our energies are aligned, which only ever happens to two people. It's the most powerful magic there is, Emma. It's…"

And at that point here voice completely failed her. Emma's eyes had grown larger in understanding. Not ready to witness the horror of this revelation rising in her eyes Regina rather examined their joined hands, feeling the blow of rejection hit her more than she thought possible when the pressure of Emma's fingers against her own slumped.

If there was one person she could think of who would run away from this, it was Emma Swan.

"True love."

Emma finished her thought with a whisper.

"You're telling me, that you think, that I am… that we are... each other's true love?"

"I don't think, Emma, I know."

She pointed out and looked up into the shocked expression on Emma's face.

"That's crazy. Stuff like that doesn't happen in this world. This…"

Regina felt her shoulders slump and avoided meeting Emma's eyes.

"Well, you're not from this world, dear. And neither am I."

At the following silence Regina looked up again. Emma stared at her out of widened green eyes.

"You wanted me to tell you."

"I know."

Emma bit her lower lip.

"Yeah… but that sure is a lot of pressure, don't you think?"

With a sigh Regina lightly squeezed Emma's hand again.

"You might remember that this isn't easy for me either. But just do us a favor Emma and listen to your heart for a moment."

In a way it actually was easier for Regina. She had experienced before how magic could enhance all the feelings love created. How you immediately felt the presence of the other one when they were near, how you instinctively knew when something wasn't right, how you felt like just being near each other made you inexplicably happy.

How there was no way to just ignore it.

But since Emma was…, well Emma, she might just put up a very good fight.

Never would Regina have thought it possible to be given a second chance, but for it to be delivered in this package where she suspected she might actually have to fight for it.

Well, wouldn't that be fitting?

As she closely observed Emma's guarded face she noticed the small changes in her face, her tense form. Emma visibly relaxed.

Still Regina didn't dare to hope yet.

"I guess my heart tells me what it has been telling me for a long time now. That I can trust you."

With that Emma leaned towards her again and gave her a shy kiss, before carefully lying next to her. They lay as close as physically possible without actually touching, when Emma grasped her hand.

"But as for the rest, the magical true…thingy. Can we figure it out in the morning?"

"If that doesn't mean that you'll try to leave town in the morning. That wouldn't be very commendable."

"Are you threatening me? Now? After this?"

Regina let out an exasperated sigh.

"No, I'm just pointing out your tendency to run. Crossing the town line makes people forget about their original personalities. Since neither you nor I or Henry for that matter had different personalities here, I have simply no idea what would happen."

"That's a nifty trick to keep everyone here while they'll be trying to rip each other apart."

Emma answered, carefully avoided their topic of conversation.

"While that actually would be interesting to watch, I didn't create the curse."

"But you did the curse?"

Emma furrowed her brows. Had her mother been lying to her?

"Yes, I _cast_ curse, which would be the right expression. However it wasn't mine."

"Whose was it then?"

"Didn't you want to talk tomorrow?"

There was something to be said about late night conversations. They never ended well.

So Regina entangled herself from the sheets, looking for her underwear, as Emma gripped her wrist.

"You've just made me promise not to run."

The implication behind her statement was, although not spoken aloud, evident. Regina looked at her in surprise.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"I don't want you to go."

Since obviously that was all the invitation she would get, she leaned back against the mattress.

It was an awkward silence between them, until Emma rolled into her, laying her head in her neck.

"Goodnight, Regina."

She was nuzzling her skin again and Regina found that she couldn't get enough of her.

"Goodnight, Miss Swan."

"Emma."

Immediately Emma corrected her automatic response. A content smile spread out over her lips.

"Goodnight, Emma."

For the remainder of the night Regina relaxed into Emma's embrace, deciding to deal with all that was implied tomorrow. She quickly drifted into unconsciousness, not noticing how Emma kept nervously closing her hands into fist.

Deeply asleep Regina didn't stir when Emma finally gave in to her anxiety, carefully lifted the cover and slipped out of the room.

* * *

**Yes, I know I should have ended that chapter about three sentences earlier, but I needed to keep up the tension, right? ;-)  
**

**So...I am a little bit conflicted about this chapter myself, honestly. Since I tried so hard, I hope I managed to keep them in character. I found it rather difficult. Originally the story ended after they kissed... but then I felt cheated myself and so challenged myself to do it right. First fanfic, first sexy times.  
**

**Let me know how or whether it worked for you (and if it didn't, why)! *pretty please***

******Next update will come this week (sorry, but can't promise an exact date, since it's only half written up until now...)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all your reactions. The sheer number of followers is crazy on its own. Add to that the reviews and favoriting and I am speechless. Thank you!  
**

**So... my muse told me it was mean to leave you guys hanging like that and made me finish the next chapter much sooner than I expected. In exchange I hope you forgive me, if someday I might take longer than I promised.**

**This is Emma's reaction. She's not really sure how to react yet, let her figure it out.  
No need to hunt her down or kill her. I'm a sucker for happy endings.  
**

**Oh and Henry is a very heavy sleeper... and the walls are very thick...Actually most ten year olds wouldn't wake up if there were fireworks launched next to their bed if it's the middle of their REM-phase. ;-)  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: not mine  
**

* * *

Emma had nuzzled into Regina, enjoying the contend feeling of warmth and security. She had heard Regina's breathing evening out, so she was pretty sure that she was asleep.

Her mind though was racing, preventing her from finding any kind of relief, not to think about actual sleep.

She felt torn.

On the one side she had wanted Regina to leave the room, so that she could deal with this on her own. On the other hand she simply had been incapable of letting her go after what she had just experienced.

Was this what it was supposed to feel like?

True love?

Emma couldn't say that she had never been in love. She had loved Neal, Henry's father, but seeing how that had turned out, loving someone was something she had tried to avoid.

At all costs.

Still she had fallen for Regina.

That had been scary on its own.

But true love?

She didn't know what that meant, she had never even believed in it. True love had been a ridiculous, not something that actually happened.

The least of all to her.

It was ridiculous for her to be the child of true love, never believing in its existence.

Maybe she should try to remember how it had worked with Snow and David, so that she would know what to expect.

Would she always feel this pull towards Regina? Always want to protect her?

Even when they were fighting, which looking at their history, they'd probably do all the time.

Maybe with hot make up sex afterwards.

Emma caught herself grinning.

Stop it, Swan.

This was so not the way to figure this out, especially not while she was surrounded by the comforting warmth of Regina's body, when she felt the need to pace.

Carefully she loosened the grip she had on Regina and stood up from the bed. After she found her underwear, slipped on the shirt and the comfy shorts, she silently opened the door and left the room.

First she was at a loss where to go, but she decided to head to the kitchen. Maybe she'd find something to eat that would help her thinking.

Unfortunately thinking had never been her strong suit.

She was more for acting.

Which, ironically, she had proven yet again when she had leaned forward to kiss Regina. The sudden need to show Regina what she felt for her had come so easily to her that she had done it without a single thought.

Thinking about it right now made her wonder whether she should have done it in the first place.

Look, what a mess she had created.

Though if it was true love, didn't that mean that it had been bound to happen?

But it had been too incredible to contemplate that she probably shouldn't have started it.

She would have never imagined that Regina would respond to her in that way. In all her scenarios Regina always rejected her.

Instead she found out that Regina was even more incredible than she would have expected. She was not only sexy, but loving. She had shown a caring side Emma had known to be somewhere in her, just more deeply buried.

Right, true love.

There she was again.

With a sigh she trudged down the stairs, getting herself a bottle of water out of the fridge.

It was just too big a concept for her to grasp.

She had even smiled at Snow, thinking her parents were just two lovesick idiots with a vivid imagination. Accepting magic had been hard enough.

Dragons, wraiths, and insane witches like Cora she could deal with, but true love?

Really?

Snorting she rummaged through Regina's cupboards looking for anything that resembled sugar without success. God, this woman was too healthy for her own good. You would think that at least with an eleven year old boy there would be some sweet in the house, but no…

Regina probably thought too much sweets would kill him.

Finally under a carton full of flour she found a package of granola bars. It was better than nothing so Emma took the box, opening it while she began pacing through the kitchen only to find Appolo candy bars inside.

They were probably Henry's , but she hated the sight them. Neal used to steal them everywhere they went and she didn't really need a reminder of that.

She already felt caged without thinking about jail.

Somehow the pacing didn't help. Everything about the kitchen screamed of Regina's touch. The clean white tiles, the anally arranged bottles of spices.

Everything.

She had to get outside.

Quickly she went into the foyer grabbing a random jacket of Regina's and searching for any kind of shoes that would fit her, though most of them were either too small or too fancy. Regina really had tiny feet.

"You're not really running away while she sleeps, are you?"

A familiar voice sounded from the living room.

Emma jumped in surprise, only to let out a relieved breath once she recognized the tall woman with the long dark her, her white angular face standing out in the glim moonlight.

"Ruby! You scared the crap out of me."

"I should hope so."

Ruby squared her shoulders.

"Are you really leaving while she's asleep? I'm no huge fan of Regina's, but that seem a bit cruel, even for her."

Suddenly Emma found the tiles on the floor immensely exciting.

"I mean, unless she used you as some kind of sex toy, then I'd be willing to help you leave, but I don't think this is what happened since I can hear her breathing in the guestroom."

Suddenly Emma was ashamed, which made her lash out.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Fine, but if you're running outside to vent, you can do that by talking to me. It might even be more productive."

"You seem to have chosen your side."

Emma angrily retorted, her voice a hissing whisper. Ruby really managed to make her angry, but she wouldn't scream at her right now. She wouldn't wake Henry or Regina. Another thought came to her once she looked at Ruby.

"And what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

Ruby shrugged, not the least bit embarrassed and trudged back to the couch in the living room.

"I was sleeping until you've thundered down the stairs."

She drew in a deep breath and gave her a crooked smile.

"It seems I am lucky that I am a very deep sleeper."

"Why are you sleeping on Regina's couch? You have a home, you know."

Instead of answering Ruby sat down, reached for a box and the table and showed it to her.

"I have chocolate. Want some?"

"No."

But Emma felt her anger ebbing away. She had gone through too many emotions in less time than was healthy. It was too much.

Deflated she let herself fall next to Ruby and took a piece of chocolate out of her opened hand.

"I share if you share. Why are you here?"

Ruby gave her a huge smile.

"Some habits can't be broken, right?"

Usually they shared over a brownie or a bear claw at Granny's, not in Regina's living room. But still the tinge of normalcy was nice.

"I just knew I was safe here. If there was an angry mob coming for me, because I might change, Regina might think they're here for her and fend them off."

Emma gave her a disbelieving look.

"So it's true? Regina wasn't just screwing with me when she said you're a werewolf?"

Instead of answering her, Ruby gave her an almost wolfy smile and lifted her eyebrows.

"Interesting choice of words, Emma."

"What?"

"Do you need me to point it out for you? Because it sure seems like she was screwing you at least one time…"

Looking at Ruby's smirk Emma was suddenly aware of the fact that she was only wearing a shirt and some shorts. At second thought though she remembered Ruby's mention of having better senses.

She felt embarrassment rising in her cheeks.

"Sure, let's go with that."

"Well, it was about time."

"What?"

She squeaked, her embarrassment quickly replaced by surprise.

"Well, you've been practically undressing each other with your eyes every time you've met each other over the past year."

"You think so?"

"I know so. I have eyes, you know."

Emma examined Ruby out of the corners of her eyes.

"What?"

Ruby looked at her observantly.

"Well, you seem so… normal? Like the Ruby I got to know, like before?"

She sighed.

"With Mary Margaret it's an entire different story. She doesn't even exist anymore. Snow's…"

Somehow she couldn't find the right words.

"Different."

She finished lamely for the lack of a better word.

"Snow had been taken almost everything about her real personality. Mary Margaret was nothing but a shadow of the fierce and brave woman who was like family to me. She was timid and anxious about everything. The only thing Regina didn't take away from her was her kindness."

Emma was taken aback. She hadn't even considered that Ruby probably knew her mother much better than she would have thought. But she didn't want to deal with the uncomfortable feelings she had towards her mother. That would lead to the very uncomfortable realization that Snow would probably faint as soon as she heard what had happened between her and Regina.

Although she had already started defending Regina to her mother, that was a long way from being okay that they were…

In love.

Oh boy.

True love.

As in lifelong.

She just wasn't that person. She ran. She knew herself.

And especially with Regina. That woman was broken and she would have to make up for a lot of bad experiences. While she felt the need to take her in her arms and never let her go, protect her against everything, she knew that they were constantly fighting and Emma's fight or flight response tended to lean to the latter. She was afraid she would just damage Regina more.

It all came back to her non-existent thinking process. That wouldn't have happened if she would just sometimes stop for a moment before she leaned in and kissed the most amazing woman in the world.

Which Regina truly was.

And Emma truly wasn't.

They had both way too many issues to possibly be able to make it work.

She was pulled out of her reverie when Ruby laid a hand on her arm.

"Emma, are you alright?"

"There isn't a story about Snow White and little Red Riding Hood being best friends."

Distraction always worked, even with Ruby.

"Yeah, about that… would you consider an advice? Don't believe what the stories here tell you, especially not animated pictures."

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that."

Suddenly Ruby presented a huge grin.

"I would guess so, because technically, you've just bedded the Evil Queen. I guess it's safe to assume that you wouldn't have done that, if you didn't see a different side of her."

By now Emma was sure that her cheeks were deep red.

But she hadn't mastered the skill of deflection for nothing. So she came back to the first thing on her mind.

"Why do you trust Regina to keep you safe, I mean, if you were Snow White's best friend?"

Surprise spread over Ruby's face.

"I never told you I trust her to keep me safe."

"It was in between your words. You don't really fear an angry mob. You should know that you really can't lie to me."

"So that's a real thing?"

"Apparently so."

"Huh. I've never heard of that before."

Emma closely looked at the woman who looked like her friend Ruby, searching for the small changes that had to be there. She wasn't just Ruby anymore but also a fairytale character. Figures that she was more serious than her Storybrooke-self. The other way around would have been way too scary.

The first thing Emma had noticed was that her voice was more low-pitched, not resembling Ruby's lightness anymore. Plus, her hair wasn't in some kind of crazy hairdo, but hung straight down her back. But even in the dim light of the moon she could see that she didn't look as good as usual. There were dark circles under her eyes and her eyelids were pearly with sleeplessness.

Wait a second, dim light of the moon?

She threw a careful glance towards the window.

"Do I see moonlight outside?"

"Yep."

"Shouldn't that mean that you, you know…?"

"What? Do you think I should walk around on the lawn and howl to the moon?"

"Cut the crap, Rubes. You made us look for your red cape like it was some kind of life line. Snow didn't almost freak out for nothing."

Ruby's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"You're right. But the full moon is set in the sky and yet I've been fast asleep, when you noisily clumped down the stairs."

"So you weren't awake before then?"

Though Emma had no recollection at how loud they had been, she sure hoped Ruby hadn't heard them. Ruby just winked at her.

"Nope, I guess Regina has very thick walls. Because your graceful steps were the first thing I heard."

'Thank god', Emma thought silently. Loudly she pretended not to have had the last two exchanges of conversation.

"I wasn't noisy."

"The wolf sure thought so."

"How is that working? The not changing into a wolf thing?"

"Would it scare the crap out of you if I told you that I had no idea?"

Emma laughed.

"A little, actually."

She carefully admitted and watched as Ruby started to fidget with her fingers.

"But you're different, too, aren't you?"

"Well, if you mean that you get a werewolf instead of the local waitress, then yeah, I am different."

Emma cleared her throat suddenly uncomfortably. But she had dealt with a dragon, werewolves were nothing to that. Hell, she had met Regina's mother.

After that it should be easy to ask Ruby some questions.

"But I still don't get it. Why are you here?"

Ruby sighed.

"Guess lying to you really won't work?"

"Nope."

"Well, then I have to admit that I was scared that I would change and I was actually hoping that Regina would hear me before I could run into town to find someone to eat."

"Don't you mean some_thing_?"

"No."

Ruby's voice sounded darker than usual and Emma had to take a deep breath.

"Well, then I am happy that you didn't turn into some wolf."

"My wolf is actually rather pretty, thank you for the tone in your voice, but I wasn't sure, I'd be able to control her tonight. I haven't changed in twenty-eight years, you know."

"What exactly did you think Regina would do if she found a wolf tearing her living room apart?"

"Actually I was hoping that she would use her magic to transport me into a padded cell. Or freeze me for the night. Whatever suited her best."

"Why would you trust her not to kill you? Usually people around here assume the worst of her."

For a moment Ruby didn't answer but scrutinized her instead. After a minute she seemed to come to the conclusion that she could answer Emma honestly.

"I don't really trust her, because I've seen what she did to Snow, but my wolf trusts her completely."

"There's a difference?"

"Yes, it's like holding another personality inside of me."

"But why would your wolf trust her?"

"Instinct?"

"That's not telling me the whole story."

Ruby surrendered with a sigh.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you, but only because I think you might need to hear something good about the woman who just saved your life, after you've probably heard some horror stories from Snow. And also because I am curious. You know, I share, you share?"

"Snow actually tried to be fair."

Emma's try at avoidance made Ruby raise her eyebrows.

"Well, then you've accomplished more than anyone ever could. Good luck trying the same with Regina."

The irony was practically rolling off of her, before she went on.

"But I was just starting to share.

There was one night where Snow and I were cornered by the King's men, Charming's father. I lead the men away from Snow, trying to outrun them on four legs. Since I wasn't too familiar with the borders of the lands back then, I didn't notice when I left the King's land. But they suddenly came at me from two sides. I knew I could never take all of them, but at least I had saved Snow.

They lunged at me all at once, but before I knew what was happening the knights were gripped by vines around the ankles and hung high up in the air. In the next moment a figure appeared in black and violet smoke, sneering at the King's men, sending them of her land.

When they were gone she turned to me. I was trying to sneak away, which regarding her magic, was a pretty stupid try.

She just looked at me for about very long thirty seconds. I have no idea what she saw, but she leaned closer to me and carefully explained to me which way I had to take to get back into the King's land without meeting his men again. Then she allowed me to stay on her lands as long as I liked. It was eerie."

"How?"

"Well, she talked to me like I was a person instead of an animal."

"Maybe she knows the difference between a werewolf and a normal wolf?"

Ruby shrugged, then turned to her, closely examining her face.

"Now that I've spilled, I think it's time for you to do the same."

"I should've known you wouldn't give this story up for nothing."

Emma pretended like she didn't remember their deal, but Ruby captured her with a death glare.

"Yes, you should have known. I kind of want to know why you were going through Regina's closet in the middle of the night like you were about to grab a pair of shoes and make a run for it?"

Emma stayed silent. Putting into words what she just had experienced was way too difficult. Her thoughts were still too jumbled to make sense of them.

When she didn't answer Ruby fully turned to her.

"I have to tell you that your timing is incredibly strange. I would have understood it if you had acted up on your attraction before all of this happened, but now that you know who she is…"

"She is the woman who raised and loved my kid. She is the person that saved my life, Ruby. Not everything about Regina is bad."

"I know that, but I am surprised that you see it that way."

"Why? Why would you be surprised by that?"

She felt like a hypocrite asking that question, because she had been surprised herself. She had been surprised that she had fallen for her, she had been surprised by her body's reaction to the other woman, and she had been stunned by how deep her emotions were.

"Well, for me the only firsthand contact I had with Regina was when she saved my life, but I watched how she made Snow's miserable. But you… You've grown up in the foster system, because of her. She nearly killed both of your parents. I'm trying to be impartial here, especially since I'm kinda curious to how you two ended up in bed together, but I could go on."

Then there was the reality Ruby so nicely put into words. Somehow she had to merge these two worlds in her head. Emma regarded Ruby out of carefully guarded eyes.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If you compare the woman from the other land, the Evil Queen, with the woman you've seen here, would you say they're the same or do you think Regina has changed?"

"That's a loaded question."

Emma's shoulders slumped. She would have loved to just get the answer she wanted to hear.

"I mean, I can tell you what I think you want to hear, but that would be a lie. I think she still is the same, but it depends on how high the walls she protects herself with are built. Sometimes she actually seems like a normal person, while she hides behind her Queen or Mayor persona at other times.

But even with Snow she never just gave in to her anger."

"I am sure Snow would have a different opinion."

"I am sure, she has."

Ruby agreed, but shrugged as if it were nothing.

"But she is still alive to tell that tale, isn't she? There were like a thousand times Regina could have killed her, but she never did."

"She killed Snow's father, though."

"That is a story which circumstances I don't know."

"And she cursed everyone to this town."

Emma added deflated. She couldn't come to an agreement with the Regina she knew and fell for and the Evil Queen.

"I honestly have no idea what she wanted to achieve by that. But there are always as many sides to a story as many people were involved. You might want to hear it from her point of view."

Then she squinted at her.

"You're deflecting instead of telling me what made you run away?"

"I haven't wrapped my head around it yet myself."

"But you're not just leaving, are you?"

"Honestly, I just wanted to get some air."

Ruby grinned at her.

"You wanted to pace on the lawn and howl at the moon?"

Emma bumped their shoulders together.

"I am not the one with a wolf inside of her."

"No, you're the one running from Regina."

That sounded wrong somehow.

"I am not running from Regina."

"Then what are you doing, Emma? What made you come out here to scowl in your very serious face?"

"Really? My very serious face?"

"Just tell me."

"To be honest, it was all a little bit too much. I mean, I am…"

Before she said too much she looked up, regarding Ruby carefully.

"Ruby, if I tell you something, can you keep it to yourself and not go and tell Snow about it?"

"Ems, while it's strange to be friends with both your best friend and her adult daughter, I don't think Snow would be ready to hear about you and Regina. She is a strong woman but hearing that she might actually faint."

Emma sheepishly shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, thanks. But I just... I need to think about this okay?"

Unexpectedly Ruby shook her head.

"But maybe you don't. Need to think it through, I mean. Maybe you should just listen to your heart. You do trust her, don't you?"

"How do you know that?"

"She couldn't have pulled you through the portal if you hadn't allowed it. I may not know much about magic, but enough to know that."

Emma frowned.

"That's great then. Since everyone knows so much more about everything than I do, why don't you tell me about true magic?"

Instead of shocking her into silence, Emma got Ruby to snort.

"Yeah, right. And next you're telling me, you're pregnant."

"I am not making fun, Ruby. It's true."

She pointed out, carefully stressing every word.

Ruby's large brown eyes were suddenly as huge as saucers.

"Really? Are you sure? Regina's not just screwing with you?"

"Interesting choice of words, Ruby."

Somehow Emma had found her humor again, but Ruby grabbed her arm tightly, an anxious expression on her face.

"That's not funny, Emma. Are you sure?"

She was sure that she was in love with Regina. There wasn't much more she could say about true love, since she had no idea what it meant.

"Regina seemed to be sure."

Her aim for carelessness didn't impress Ruby. She just raised her eyebrows until Emma sighed.

"Can you think of another way for her to be able to save my life, after I just threw most of my life source against Cora?"

"That's what you did?"

She gave a short nod.

"You're lucky, you're alive."

"I know."

"You're sure she didn't just put a spell on you?"

"No. I think she was surprised by this, too. And I really do love her, Ruby. I've fallen for her before all of this happened…."

"And Regina didn't, I don't know, freak out?"

"Only internally, I think... She seemed collected enough when she told me."

With a sigh Ruby started to massage her temples.

"That surely puts things into perspective."

"How come?"

"Your parents are gonna freak."

It was a strange segue, but the thought of David trying to control her made her anger rise again.

"I don't care what they think. They gave me up. I mean, I know it was a sacrifice for them and they were doing what they thought was best for everyone, but it was still their decision. We could have been cursed together.

Now I have to deal with the weirdness of having parents who are the same age as me.

And David already started to boss me around. At least Snow still treats me like a person and not her property. But they both just want to protect me, because I was made by love.

And that's what this is really about, you know? True love?"

"Ems…"

Ruby tried to interrupt her, but she was on a roll.

"I've been looking out for myself alone for twenty-eight years. I only had to make decisions for myself, not for anyone else. And suddenly there was Henry. I learned to deal with him, tried to put his wishes before my own, but this? True love?"

"Emma."

Again she ignored Ruby's attempt to stop her rambling.

"It's too much. It's like, the very embodiment of 'be careful what you wish for'. I wanted to have a family and Henry walks into my door, introducing me to his mother, who does everything to make me hate her, but I fall for her anyway. Before I know it, my whole life is upside down. Magic? Faeries? Queens and Princes. Snow White and the Evil Queen? I mean not just some evil Queen, but the Evil Queen? Could it be any more difficult? I really have no idea how to deal with that!"

"You seem to forget that I haven't chosen that either, Miss Swan."

A cold voice sounded from the foyer and it felt like Emma's insides turned to ice.

* * *

**There, I did it again. I blame my muse. She's fickle like that.  
**

**And since we're not celebrating Thanksgiving in Germany, there will be no turkey but university and no writing but studying. I'm not happy about it either, believe me... But I'll get to it this weekend.**

**Let me know how much you hate my muse right now  
-and whether you liked Ruby's intervention and Emma's thought process.  
**

**Reviews are like cookies! Best motivation ever!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this early update is proof of the fact that reviews really do motivate. Thank you, guys, you're awesome - every single one of you!**

**So, my girlfriend was a little bit full of herself and didn't want to grasp the concept that my muse is just a literary embodiment of my creativity - though she should have known since she is anything but fickle - but I want to apologize for throwing my muse to the wolfs. There.  
**

**And thank you for being so kind to my muse - it's highly appreciated.  
**

**Also I should probably warn you that there's a lot of angst in this chapter.**

**Now excuse my rambling and enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...  
**

* * *

"Regina?"

In between seconds Emma jumped up to stand in front of her. Regina's face was once again a mask of indifference.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"I think I heard enough to understand exactly what you meant to say."

"No, let me explain."

Emma reached for the other woman's arm, but Regina flinched back.

"I think it's best if you leave now, Miss Swan. Surely you wouldn't want to be kept against your will."

"That's not at all, what I was saying!"

But instead of listening to her Regina turned around and found the nearest escape route. It took her only seconds to disappear in her study and close the door behind her, a long silken robe fluttering in her wake. The turning of a lock signaled a terrifying sound of finality.

"Regina!"

Emma followed to stand in front of the door.

"Please, listen to me."

There was no other reaction than silence.

"You have to understand that it is a little bit much to wrap my head around. I am really sorry you heard that, but please just talk to me? Please?"

She heard footsteps, but it was only Ruby coming up behind her.

"I guess you screwed that up fast."

With her forehead resting against the door Emma grumbled towards Ruby.

"Why didn't you tell me she was there?"

"I tried to. When I heard her coming out of the guest room, I tried to change the conversation back to Snow and Charming, but that resulted in your rant."

"So she heard all of it?"

"No, she didn't hear what you said before."

For a moment Emma was confused before she remembered. Love. She had told Ruby that she loved Regina.

"Yeah, I can think of better situations than this one to repeat that, preferably one where she believes me."

Suddenly the door was pushed open. Emma tumbled back, almost falling to the ground.

She looked up ready to smile, but that feeling disappeared almost immediately when she saw Regina's face. It wasn't like any expression she had seen before. There was so much hate, so much anger that she visibly jumped back.

"Am I frightening you, Miss Swan?"

The sneer in her voice was almost too much to bear.

"Because I've heard people telling me that I can be quite… imposing."

Emma gulped and tried to rid herself of her fear in the process, but it wasn't working. The woman standing in front of her was so much more than just imposing.

Still she had to try, before it got even worse.

"Regina, listen…"

"No, I am not going to listen, my dear. I demand that you leave my house right now. You might go back to your parents, Your Highness."

Her voice was drenched in vicious sarcasm. It was the first time anyone ever used the title for her status and it surely would never feel as wrong.

"Regina."

"And stop using my name. You're no longer entitled to it."

There was such self-assurance about her, a different kind of confidence that Emma had never seen before. It unsettled her and completely smashed her own confidence into tiny little pieces.

"Just listen to me for a second."

"No."

And that was that. Regina grabbed her shoulder to turn her around and simply started pushing her towards the door with a hand in her back. She collected a pair of sneakers and a coat and threw them into her arms, while she opened the door, shoving her over the threshold.

"Mind the step."

With that sarcastic sneer Regina threw the door in her face.

Emma stood outside, feeling incredibly stupid.

And guilty.

She had done that.

She had made Regina lash out like that. It was entirely her fault.

The urge to crash through the doors, just take her into her arms, and never stop apologizing rose inside of her, but she knew without a doubt that Regina wouldn't stop pushing her away right now.

Still she stubbornly knocked at the doors until something that felt like an electric current pushed her away.

Feeling lost she looked at the sneakers lying next to her and shrugged into the soft coat. It reached to her knees and felt warm enough. She sighed and leaned her back against one of the huge white stone pillars. Without actively deciding it she slipped the shoes over her cold feet and stared at the door wondering how long she had to wait to try again.

There was no way she would let Regina stay longer in this mood than she needed to, not if she could help it.

* * *

"Don't you think you should let her in again?"

Regina's head snapped up to glare at the intruder. She had almost forgotten that she wasn't alone; almost let her pain overwhelm her. But emotions never led to something good. They always brought pain and misery.

So she stared at the werewolf with an empty expression on her face.

"What exactly are you doing in my living room, Miss Lucas?"

"I was looking forward to a padded cell?"

The high voice coupled with her raised shoulders reeked of fear and still this woman had the bravery to attempt distracting her with a joke.

When the meaning of the joke settled in, Regina's shoulders slumped.

"You're not going to change, unless you actively want to. Your wolf is tightly controlled by your willpower and fear. I would have told you sooner, but…"

"That would have taken away the fear."

Ruby finished the sentence for her, thoughtfully staring into empty space.

"So I'm in control?"

With a shrug Regina nodded. It wasn't like she really cared.

At least that was what she was trying to tell herself. She couldn't care. She never cared. About anyting.

So Emma's reaction really shouldn't affect her.

"Yes, you are. I just didn't know how far it reached. I didn't want to disrupt your control by telling you that you're safe."

"That's why you told me about the padded cell, to keep me from losing myself in the fear?"

She gave a tense nod.

"So, you can go, too."

But Ruby didn't even move a muscle, fixating her with a reproachful stare.

"You've already thrown someone out today…"

Contrary to the bravery in her words, Ruby still watched her closely, her whole body tensed as if ready to run.

Something in the expression of those large black eyes stirred a long forgotten memory.

"Why are you still here?"

Her voice had adapted to a softer tone, a curious note slipping in.

Both women knew what her question really meant. She had just lashed out, looked everything like the Evil Queen she was despised as and yet Ruby stood her ground, challenging her.

"Because I wanted to tell you something, before I leave."

She had to give her credit for her bravery. Regina tilted her head examining Ruby like she would see where her sudden courage came from.

BBut she realized that she saw the woman who had been helping her the last days instead of some annoying peasant. Therefore she made an inviting gesture with her hand.

"Get it out."

To say Ruby looked surprised would be an understatement. She hesitated shortly, before standing straighter.

"She really loves you. I just thought you should know that."

"Really?"

Again Regina's eyes were dangerously glinting.

"And where in her little speech did you detect that notion? I'm quite curious…"

"She said it before you came down."

For a moment it was difficult to breathe.

Surely Emma had to feel something for her, otherwise she wouldn't have allowed her magic to heal her, but for her to actually admit it. That was impossible.

"You're trying to trick me."

She just had no idea, why.

Ruby violently shook her head.

"I swear, I am not. I just thought you should now, before you do something rash."

"Like throwing her out of the house?"

"Er, yeah. Exactly like that."

"Well, then I hate to point it out to you, but you're too late."

With that she walked toward her study, looking for her scotch. This situation certainly deserved more alcohol than her cider.

She heard Ruby following her but decided to ignore the girl. Maybe she'd simply go away.

"Yes, but it's not too late to let her back in. She's still sitting at the door."

"And why are you telling me that?"

"I just thought you should now."

When she turned around she saw Ruby standing in the door way smiling sheepishly at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be Snow's best friend? Why weren't you sleeping on _her_ couch?"

"I already told you about the lure of the padded cell."

Regina poured herself a glass and just looked at Ruby. There was definitely something strange about her.

Under her close examination Ruby shrank back slightly.

"Well, I'll be leaving now. Do you think if I did change I would keep control?"

One look at Ruby's energies gave her the answer. Though her magic was wildly swirling around her, it was still tightly controlled.

"I certainly would like to know who taught you that kind of control."

Instead of answering Ruby just shrugged. She was apparently waiting for an answer to her question. But that was a game Regina had perfected. She would win every staring contest.

After what seemed a considerably high amount of time, Ruby sighed.

"While I was on the run with Snow we fell through a portal and landed in the middle of a werewolf pack. But I am sure you know that already."

"How come?"

She was genuinely interested. And she took full advantage of the fact that it would at least keep her from thinking about the woman who was sitting outside her door.

"Because we stayed until your men found us and kept on hunting us back to our land."

"They were under orders to find Snow. I didn't even know you had changed realms in between."

"Really?"

Contrary to Ruby's disbelief Regina nodded.

"It also took me a while to realize that Snow's traveling companion was a wolf."

"So… My answer?"

It was evident that Ruby was still holding something back, but as interesting as their conversation was, she was frankly too tired to concentrate on it.

"Yes, but I would advise you not to go running around town to avoid people starting to hunt you. And do mind the town line. We wouldn't want only Ruby handling your wolf now, would we?"

The girl that was both Ruby and Red visibly shuddered at that thought, but it didn't make the huge grin on her face disappear. She turned lithely in what was almost a dancing motion, only to stop and turn back to her in the foyer right before she would vanish out of her vision.

"What do you want me to tell Emma?"

To think before she started talking? Regina sighed. Emma was certainly stubborn enough to remain seated in front of her door until she caught a cold.

"You can tell Emma that the guest room is still unoccupied. Surely Snow would find a way to blame me if she froze to death on my doorstep, because she was too stubborn to walk home. And do tell her not to talk to me. Make sure she understands."

Dissatisfaction colored Ruby's face as she scrunched up her nose.

"I will tell her the first thing, but I am leaving the rest to you."

Surprised at her insubordination Regina turned to face her and spoke the first thought in her mind, anger coloring her voice.

"That defeats the purpose. To make sure that she understands not to talk to me, I'd have to talk to her."

"Yeah, well. Good luck with that."

And with that insolent reaction Ruby turned and left the house in a speed that prevented Regina from voicing her disagreement.

* * *

Emma heard the door open and looked up hopefully.

"Regina?"

Her voice had become hoarse, showing the weakness she felt and the cold tears that were slowly covering her face.

"God, Ems, you should go home. It's cold out here."

"I don't have a home."

Emma replied darkly, disappointed to see Ruby in the doorway.

"Don't pull that crap on me. You do have a home. You have parents who are more than happy to see you alive and breathing and wouldn't stop hugging you, if you gave them a chance to."

"I'm not a hugging-person."

"Yeah, I get that. If you don't want to go home, at least get inside."

At once she felt hope flaring up again.

"Did Regina tell you to let me in again?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, she did. She thought it would reflect poorly on her if you froze to death on her doorstep."

"Nice."

Her sarcasm was incredibly loud, before a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"At least it's a start."

"Well, yes. She even allows you to return to the guestroom."

While Emma slowly sat up she noticed that she didn't feel her feet anymore. Bad sign.

Didn't matter.

"Do you think I can talk to her?"

"You can. Though I don't think, she'll listen, not yet."

Surprised Emma examined Ruby's expression.

"Do you think, she'll let me talk to her tomorrow?"

"Maybe. You have both been through enough right now. Maybe you should just wait until tomorrow? You definitely have some groveling to do."

But that would be an awful night full of tension and no sleep. Since she had been unconscious for a good part of the day losing sleep shouldn't be so bad. But it would be bad for Regina.

"Do you think she'll kick me out again, when I try to talk to her now?"

Instead of answering Ruby just shrugged. She was busy looking at the sky.

"Dawn is coming."

Somehow Emma doubted Ruby was still listening to her.

"So, you'll feel better, when it's day, right? No moonlight baiting your wolf?"

"Yes, I'll feel better, because I'm gonna run right now."

Without another clarification Ruby skipped out of her coat and handed it to her.

"I can always feel its weight when running, it's annoying."

She gave her a huge grin and jumped down onto the lawn. Ruby was running to the street and between the blink of an eye a huge brown wolf was gracefully cantering away.

That would surely take some getting used to.

Emma shook her head and stepped inside, carefully hanging the two coats in the closet and looked around.

She had never been met by a thicker silence. Though she knew Regina had to be somewhere she was suddenly at a loss. How should she explain what she had said?

After all it had been the truth.

Just that Regina had got it all wrong.

Of course everything was more than just unbelievable, but if it was what brought them together, it should be worth it, right?

Hesitantly she stopped in the huge foyer.

"Regina?"

She could have predicted the non-response she got.

A quick look into the kitchen finding it deserted, so she slowly made her way to Regina's study, almost certain she would find her there.

In front of the door she stopped, doubt creeping up on her.

How would she possibly make Regina understand what she felt without hurting her any more in the process?

She carefully knocked on the door.

"Regina?"

A sharp thunk came from within the room. Emma slowly opened the door to reveal Regina leaning on her desk. Next to her were a nearly empty glass and a bottle of scotch.

The sputters of liquid on the dark wood told her that Regina had probably just slammed the glass down.

She was looking at Emma out of dark eyes, her arms crossed over her breast holding herself in a posture that was far too tense. With a twinge in her heart Emma noticed the faint red lines around Regina's eyes. Undoubtedly she had been crying.

"Please, listen to me. I am overwhelmed but all that has happened, but that doesn't mean that I regret it."

Regina scoffed.

"Please, you hate what happened. It's all too difficult for you."

Emma had no idea how she did it but Regina made it sound like Emma was some stupid child. She desperately searched for a way to snap Regina out of her mood.

There was only one she could think of.

"You're right."

Astonishment gleamed through Regina's false mask of indifference.

"What?"

Slowly Emma took a step towards her.

"I hate that my life turned into this crazy fairytale story. I hate that it is so difficult that I have no idea how to handle myself."

The hard line in Regina's mouth disappeared as her lips slowly dropped open. Emma took that as a good sign. At least she got her to listen. Now she would just have to find the right words.

"What I hate even more than that is the fact that I've just hurt you, because I honestly didn't want to do that."

Very slowly Emma reached out to lay a hand on Regina's cheek. Although her brown eyes were still clouded she allowed the touch but refused to lean into it.

"And what I hate the most is that I've though unintentionally pushed away the woman who I love."

A moment passed between them, in which Regina just kept looking at her not changing her expression at all, searching for something in Emma's gaze.

Emma felt the urge to just warp her arms around Regina and never let her go. She didn't know what Regina saw in her eyes, but slowly her mask disappeared and a lone tear made its way across Regina's cheek. Emma gently brushed it away, never breaking their eye-contact.

"You do?"

While Regina certainly tried to make her voice strong a disbelieving note slipped in.

"Of course."

Emma smiled warmly at her.

"How else would the whole true love thing work?"

It was only minimally but when Regina flinched and looked away Emma knew she had said the wrong thing. To calm her Emma started to move her thumb in faint circles over her cheek, but Regina refused to meet her eyes.

"You should just tell me the truth, Emma. Not what you think I want to hear. And definitely not something that has been forced on you by my revelation. I probably shouldn't have told you. It's…"

"Hey, don't go there. I practically forced you to tell me, what was going on. I said it because I mean it. I have fallen for you before all of this magical thingy happened, even before I recognized it was you who was trying to pull me over."

"You felt that?"

"Yes."

Emma nodded.

"I felt that I was being pulled away and my body automatically resisted, but then I realized that it was you and I trusted you to bring me home."

Regina frowned, obviously doubting her.

"How did you know it was me?"

Emma smiled sheepishly.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy, but... I smelled apples."

An honest smile answered her.

"You really do love me, don't you?"

Emma nodded, showing her that she was sure of it.

"Yes."

She leaned even closer to her as if to kiss her, whispering on her lips.

"I really do love you."

Finally Regina gave in the last inch that divided them and captured Emma's lips in an incredibly loving kiss. Emma responded, putting all her feeling into the tender kiss, until she felt her heart clench and tears of relief started to flow freely over her cheeks. She stopped the kiss with a nudge of her nose against Regina's cheek, resting her forehead against hers.

She felt Regina's hands on her neck, gently caressing her without haste, just to comfort.

"Why do you believe me now?"

"Because you smelled the apples."

"Huh?"

Regina gave a short laugh, which Emma felt reverberating through her whole body.

"Well, most people have told me that my magic tastes like ashes, or fire or… Well my mother told me that it tasted rotten."

That revelation made Emma flinch. No one should have had to live through what Regina had been through with her own mother. Gently she put a comforting kiss on her forehead.

"It's okay."

Regina assured her, stroking her back, though both women knew she was lying. But for the moment Emma let it go.

"My father always told me that my magic smelled like apples, but it wasn't until Daniel told me the same that I realized that only those who could see me as a person, who accepted me like I am, would smell it."

"Really?"

Emma leaned back just in time to see a loving smile on Regina's lips, gazing into the distance, remembering.

"Yes."

While Regina nodded a proud smile formed on Emma's lips.

"That's how I knew that the locket was from you."

Disbelief colored Regina's face.

"I thought that was just a lucky guess."

"Well, I wasn't a hundred percent sure, because I thought I was kinda crazy, but I knew."

"Why would you, though? Trust me? So easily?"

With a shrug Emma answered.

"Trusting you was just following my instincts."

"Is that so?"

Regina gave her a teasing smile.

"Since when exactly were your instincts telling you to trust me?"

"Well, since you worked with me to save Henry."

A flash of hurt crossed Regina's face.

"I never wanted him to get hurt."

"I know that."

"He's never going to forgive me."

Emma gently put a finger under Regina's chin and propped her head up, forcing her to look at her.

"He already has forgiven you."

A soft shimmer in Regina's chocolate-brown eyes gave the threatening tears away and Emma leaned forward, kissing her softly, while she carefully pulled Regina from the desk to embrace her tightly. She trailed whispering kisses over Regina's jaw line down to her neck until her head was next hers. Finally following the urge to do so, she put her arms around the smaller woman, holding her close to her. She buried her nose in Regina's soft hair and was about to promise her to never let her go, when she felt Regina whispering against her neck.

"And what about you?"

The words were so softly spoken that Emma barely heard them.

Stunned she tried to lean back to get a glimpse of Regina's expression, but Regina had her hands wrapped around her back, holding her firmly in place.

"What about me?"

Not until she asked did she remember their conversation. Henry. Forgiveness.

She resumed absent mindedly stroking Regina's back while she was at a loss for words. Slowly she started talking.

"I think I already did, too."

She sighed.

"I mean, I don't know everything of it. I only know bits and pieces, but I know enough to understand that you did what you did out of hurt. You know, I've met your mother and I've made Snow tell me the real story, but there is a lot I don't know anything about."

Carefully she loosened her hold on the woman in her arms. This time Regina allowed it.

"I do have a lot of questions, but it's okay, if you're not ready to answer them yet."

She felt Regina nodding against her chest before she slowly broke their hug, taking a step away from her. Again she was avoiding to meet her eyes and began fidgeting with her hands until she took a deep breath and resumed her normal regal stance.

Emma was momentarily surprised by how small Regina was without her heels.

"I want to answer your questions; I just don't want to lose you in the process."

Feeling her heart clench Emma gulped. She knew there was a very real possibility she might find out things that couldn't be blamed on Regina's mother. She only had an idea of how far Regina had gone, but since she had realized her feelings for her, she had tried to avoid thinking in that direction.

"Okay…"

Taking a deep breath she reached for one of Regina's hands, needing the assurance of the contact.

What the hell was she supposed to ask?

Well, she knew there were thousands questions she should ask, but she wasn't really sure she wanted to know the answers.

"Why did you do the curse?"

She cleared her throat, noticing her mistake.

"Cast the curse, I mean."

The try to lighten the mood with a sheepish smile didn't work.

Regina's expression looked so miserable for a moment that Emma immediately backpaddled.

"Hey, we don't have to talk about it now. We could just go back to bed and talk tomorrow?"

With a crooked smile Regina pointed towards the window, where the faint light of dawn was shining through.

"It's already tomorrow, dear. I don't think either of us would get any sleep."

She straightened her shoulders decisively and sounded stronger when she spoke up again.

"I told you I was going to answer and I will."

She looked straight into Emma's eyes, challenging her to make her stop talking.

"I was miserable. And I wanted to spread my own feelings to everyone, because I blamed everyone. Snow had destroyed everything I ever wanted, but she kept getting her happy ending, while I had been denied mine. In my book everyone who supported her deserved to be cursed. I wanted them to feel what I had been feeling, the loss of their happy ending."

While she spoke her voice took on a more familiar note of superiority. It was eerie.

"But it didn't work out the way it was supposed to, did it?"

Surprised Regina cocked her head.

"You were supposed to have your happy ending, am I right? But it didn't work out. You still felt the same way here, didn't you?"

It was evident in everything she did. She hadn't been happy. Bringing everyone down with her had made her even lonelier instead.

"And why this world? I'm sure there are a hundred others out there. A couple of them even have magic. Why did you choose this world?"

"I didn't."

"Regina…"

"No, I really didn't. I've told you that though I did cast the curse I didn't twist it. I had no idea where we would end up."

Her words rang true.

It was a clear sign to how desperate she must have been.

"Who did the curse then? Who _twisted_ it?"

Regina shrugged, pausing to think for a moment.

"I guess it was Rumpelstiltskin though I honestly have no idea why he did it."

Emma nodded. It was somehow what she had suspected. Not the Rumpelstiltskin part, but the spreading the misery. There was just one other thing that she needed to know.

"Did you really kill the King, Snow's father?"

A dark shadow crossed Regina's face. Strangely she seemed to look into the direction of the study's mirror. She tried to pull her hand back, but Emma wouldn't have that.

"I'll keep holding on to you, Regina."

Regina took a sharp breath before she nodded.

"In a way, yes, I killed the King."

"What do you mean? In a way?"

"I orchestrated his death. He was killed by the bite of a poisonous snake that I provided and gave to the man who let them free in the King's bed chamber."

Somehow she was relieved that Regina didn't do it herself.

"Why did you want him dead?"

Regina visibly gulped though her posture didn't waver. Instead of answering she looked at Emma like she was an interesting play taking place in front of her.

"Would you believe me, if I told you that I just wanted to be Queen, that I didn't want to simply be a piece of jewelry anymore?"

Without having to think about it, Emma shook her head. Regina split their hands with a sudden move.

"Okay then, the truth is that I wanted Snow to hurt. I knew I would never get my way with him being there and I knew that it would destroy her to lose her father so sudden."

There was it. The fact that bothered her most.

"She was a kid, Regina."

"She was the one who took everything away from me."

Back was the cold and indifferent tone in her voice, the hunger for revenge plainly written on her face.

"She was a kid who was too stupid to keep a promise. This is probably going to be difficult for you to hear, but she wasn't the one who destroyed your happiness."

A flash of anger coursed through Regina's eyes and Emma could well imagine how terrifying she must have looked as the Evil Queen.

"Don't try to tell me that she didn't know any better. She did. She was the one…"

Emma interrupted Regina's sneer right in the middle.

"She was a kid. She wasn't the one who killed your fiancé."

She could practical feel the anger rolling off of Regina as she watched her shoulders tremble. Regina held up a hand as if to stop her. The tension of her whole body begged her to stop, but Emma knew they needed to do this.

It would be better afterwards.

"It was your mother, wasn't it? You told Snow that your mother took his heart out?"

"Because Snow didn't keep her mouth shut."

"No."

Suddenly Emma closed the distance that Regina had put between them and grabbed Regina by her shoulders.

"You need to see this. What Snow did was terrible, yes. She should have kept her promise, but she didn't kill him. That was your mother. You need to understand that she is to blame for this. She was the one who took him from you. I don't know what's wrong with her, but I do know that she is seriously disturbed."

Regina violently shook her head, while her eyes were filling with tears of a deep desperation, a hurt that was far too profound for Emma to fully grasp it.

"No, it was Snow's fault. She told her…"

Emma took it as a good sign that her voice was back to normal.

"No, it was your mother. You need to understand this. _She_ killed him."

"Snow told her."

"But _Cora_ did it. You were there, weren't you? She did it right in front of you, didn't she?"

Emma pressed, finally watching the tears fall.

"You. Have. No. right."

Regina burst out, but there was no real malice in the words. When Emma reached to pull her closer she first flinched away, but Emma captured her in her arms.

"You need to let it out. You need to let it go."

Struggling Regina put her hands on Emma's shoulders to push her away.

"You have no idea, what you're talking about. Let me go!"

She was hissing her order, her fists drumming on every piece of Emma's skin they could reach. But instead of letting her go, Emma held her even tighter.

While she knew that she was physically stronger than Regina, she also was well aware of the fact that if Regina really wanted to she could easily overpower her with her magic. But she had seen the tears. She knew that Regina needed to let go.

And she would be there to hold her while it lasted.

It took what felt an eternity for Emma but finally Regina slumped against her, keeping herself upright by still clenching her fists at Emma's shirt. Emma carefully maneuvered them into the huge armchair that stood in the corner of the study, grabbing a box of tissues on their way, certain Regina would need then when she was ready to face her again.

She placed Regina on her lap, gently kissing the top of her head, while Regina pulled up her knees and hid her face in the crook of Emma's neck. Her breathing had become less ragged and she had finally stopped shivering.

Emma still held her in her arms. While she kept kissing her hair she whispered soothingly.

"It's okay, baby."

After a while Regina completely relaxed into her and started taking deep regular breaths.

Emma nudged her gently.

"Regina?"

She had really fallen asleep in her arms. Nuzzling her hair Emma leaned them both back in the chair and allowed herself to let go at last, closing her eyes for just a moment.

* * *

**Yes, I know. I'm sorry to put her through that. I love Regina and I hate hurting her like that. I just felt like they had to put it all out in that moment. I promise less angst in the next chapter and more of the usual teasing and confidence of Regina we all know and love.**

**Don't forget to let me know what you think. It fuels my writing!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me five days this time (like I said, I might have to change to weekly updates) The only free time I really had was on sunday when I sat down and started writing drinking apple-cinnamon tea as inspiration...**

**But for now just enjoy this chapter (I know I did - I actually giggled while writing  
- yeah, I'm not normal, but where would be the fun in that? ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: not mine..**

* * *

"Regina!"

A booming voice sounded through the mansion and both Regina and Emma jumped out of their sleep. Regina almost fell out of the armchair, but Emma stretched her arms and held on to her. They looked at each other, bewilderment plainly written on their faces.

"What the hell?"

Emma whispered, before another impatient call echoed through the house.

"Regina!"

Regina blinked and shortly rubbed at her eyes, before she gracefully stood up, pressing a cold hand against her aching temples. She had actually forgotten that crying lead to nasty headaches.

"Well, I guess your father's ready to take you home."

Her voice sounded far too weak and not as nearly as sarcastic as she had intended to.

They shared an awkward moment looking at each other while the events of the last night slowly set in before Emma looked away and answered with a barely audible mumble.

"Funny."

Avoiding the weird tension Emma also got up, feeling her aching muscles in the process as David's voice sounded through the house yet again. She shrugged and nodded to the closed door.

"Well, we'd better go and see what got him so worked up."

"Whatever it is, I am sure he's in for a more shocking revelation."

Regina's eyes twinkled mischievously as she found her normal tone, but Emma stubbornly ignored her remark. Instead she let out a deep sigh, grabbed a tissue and pulled Regina closer to her.

"Yes, I am sure he'll be shocked seeing you in a less than perfect appearance."

She teased affectionately. Before Regina knew what was happening Emma had started dabbing at her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Emma gave her a loving smile and a short peck on her cheek.

"Though you still look unbelievably gorgeous, I am removing your smudged eyeliner. Or do you want him to see that you've been crying?"

Regina was stunned by the sweet gesture, but she refused to show it so she simply shrugged.

"I couldn't care less what that man thinks. As for my part I think I'd gladly forget it ever happened and I plan to act according to that."

She moved away, but Emma held her face with a hand on her chin.

"I'm not going to forget it and neither are you. What happened yesterday was important to both of us."

Regina felt a slight trembling in her body, but she lowered her gaze subdued. She knew that Emma was right. She just couldn't believe that she had lost it like that. And this was certainly not the moment to deal with it.

"While you might be right, I still would like to pretend that didn't happen when talking to other persons…"

"Damn right, I'm right."

Emma nodded a huge grin on her face. She leaned down to give Regina a sweet kiss before she continued with her careful ministrations around the chocolate brown eyes. Again Regina tried to pull back.

"I really don't think that's gonna work. Besides you'll have a hard time covering the eyeliner that's on your shirt."

"It's dark blue, there's not much to see. Just hold still for a sec."

"Care what your father thinks about me?"

Suddenly Regina had found the amusing side of their predicament. Well, amusing to her at least.

Emma examined her out of concerned blue eyes.

"You're gonna make this difficult for me, aren't you?"

Regina shrugged almost apologetically.

"Well, your father is the one who goes by the name 'Charming'. He makes it so easy."

"Just, please let me deal with him and this on my own?"

A vague hand gesture didn't exactly specify what Emma meant, so Regina raised an eyebrow, an uncomfortable feeling rising in her gut.

"You know I'm not exactly the kind of person to be anyone's dirty secret."

Exhausted Emma just shook her head.

"Sooo not what I meant."

"Well then my dear, do be so kind to specify your vague request."

The sarcastic endearment was delivered without the usual malice. It sounded almost playful. Though it did make her happy, Emma sighed as she walked towards the door.

"I should've known you'd enjoy this."

"Regina!"

Said woman was just following Emma out of the study, a wicked grin on her face.

"Charming, it is so nice to see you again. I see you haven't managed to obtain an idea of common sense or you would have realized that every person in this street has probably heard you by now."

After glaring at Regina, Emma turned towards her father.

"What's wrong, David?"

She wouldn't call him Charming, no chance. There was weird and then there was this.

He glared at Regina, but bafflement took over his features as he took in Emma's appearance.

"Are you okay, Emma? Did I wake you up?"

"No, why would you think that?"

Regina's sarcasm really wasn't helping so Emma tried to change the subject back to what was important.

"What is wrong, David. You made it seem urgent?"

"Ruby."

The one word was all he could manage while he closely looked at the two women in front of him, trying to grasp what was bothering him.

"What is wrong with Miss Lucas?"

Regina was the first to react. While her tone conveyed boredom both the quickness of her question and the tension of her shoulders showed Emma that she cared.

Finally David seemed to get himself under control as he straightened his posture and relocated his ability to speak.

"I just saw Ruby running towards the woods, near the mine."

Both women stared at him, waiting for him to get to the problem.

"She was in wolf form."

He clarified, obviously expecting them to panic.

"Well, maybe she was hungry. I hear wolves really like to eat themselves some dwarves."

David stared at her horrified, while Emma just rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry. She wanted to change."

Confusion overtook David's features as he turned towards his daughter, evidently deciding that he would only get useful information from her.

"Why would she do that?"

"She told me that she missed running. I guess she found her control."

"When did she tell you that? She was gone before you woke up."

With a sigh Regina decided to shorten the stupid conversation.

"She came back to sleep at my couch, hoping I would be able to stop her if she changed. I woke up in the middle of the night due to…"

Emma interrupted her with a slightly panicky voice.

"Henry was having a nightmare."

"Right."

Regina agreed though she couldn't completely hide the sarcastic note in her voice.

"As Emma said, _Henry_ was having a nightmare. After I took care of _that,_ Emma found Miss Lucas sleeping on the couch. I told her that she was in complete control of her wolf and she decided to enjoy running through the woods, hunting ducks of whatever she does."

"Well, I'm sure she doesn't hunt dwarves."

It evaded Regina why Charming felt the need to clarify that.

"Gramps?"

A sleepy voice called from the top of the staircase and all three adults turned to the yawning boy, who was still in his pjs, tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"Hey kiddo."

"What's going on?"

"Everything is okay, Henry. David was just concerned about Miss Lucas, since she is running around town in her wolf form, but you don't have to worry. She has herself perfectly under control."

He slowly nodded until the new information sunk in. When he finally realized what his mother was telling him his eyes lit up.

"That is so cool! Can I go see her?"

"No!"

Three persons answered at the same time and Henry was staring at them with an incredulous expression on his face. After a moment he seemed to come to terms with their decision and just shrugged.

"O…kay. As long as you're all agreeing on something."

With that statement he made his way downstairs. David strode past Regina and Emma to stand in front of him.

"How did you sleep, buddy?"

Emma threw a panicked look towards Regina, who shrugged innocently.

"I slept like a rock. I really missed my bed. Sorry, Emma, but I like mine better… Why?"

Henry stared at his grandfather in evident confusion.

"Well, I heard you were having a nightmare."

And Emma's panic level came to an unusual high.

"Thanks for reminding him, Charming. He usually doesn't remember them in the morning."

Regina cut in, looking at Henry.

"Are you alright?"

"Sure…"

Apparently he was still having issues with the strange situation. But then he decided to do something normal.

"Mom, can I have breakfast?"

Giving Regina no chance to answer Emma nodded and hustled him into the kitchen.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Er, I was actually wondering whether mom could make pancakes?"

His pleading tone made it pretty clear that this wasn't his normal breakfast, but Emma quickly nodded.

"Sure, Regina will do that."

She threw a begging glance to Regina.

"Won't you, Regina?"

A wolfish grin widened Regina's mouth.

"Sure, I will. I would never let a chance go to satisfy my favorite member of the Charming family."

Confusion dominated Henry's face as Emma's cheeks grew redder by the minute.

"I didn't think you liked that I am part of the Charming family?"

"I didn't specify…"

Regina started by Emma cut her off.

"Specifically say that, but she knows that we are both part of your family. Right, Regina?"

She was almost growling the last two words a strained smile plastered on her face.

"Of course."

Regina answered sweetly, an innocent expression on her face. She was having way too much fun for Emma's good.

"Does anyone feel the need to fill me in?"

Henry asked, still examining his mothers faces, finding no explanation for their strange behavior.

"Yes, I would also like to know what's going on."

David added, grudgingly admitting he couldn't make sense of the current situation.

"We're going to have breakfast, that's what is going on."

Regina informed him, adopting a voice she would use for a very slow person.

"And since there is no situation with Ruby other than the fact that she's enjoying herself, you might get on with your day's activities."

David glared at her, obviously not liking her tone at all, but before he could say anything, the phone began to ring. Henry jumped up at the opportunity to leave the weird tension in the kitchen.

"I'll get it."

Quickly Regina followed him, but he had already answered.

"Mills?"

"Yeah, he is. Sure, we're awake. See you!"

He hung up before Regina could intercept.

"Henry, who was that?"

"Mary-Margaret. She was looking for gramps. She'll be here in five minutes."

"Did every member of the Charming-family just decide that my house is the perfect meeting place?"

Henry just shrugged at her and trudged back into the kitchen. He gave her a look that clearly told her to embrace that they were treating her nicely. After all Snow could still decide she wanted to lock her up in a cell and there wasn't much she could do about it.

Life surely became complicated after killing her enemies stopped being option. Now she might actually have to talk to them.

Regina shuddered at that thought and followed her son only to see the three of them peacefully sitting at her kitchen table.

Maybe she would let Emma do the talking.

"Mom, can David eat breakfast with us?"

"He left the house without breakfast because of, you know, the thing with Ruby. I've looked into the fridge. There's enough for, you know, making any kind of breakfast."

Emma explained, a pleading note slipping into her voice, giving her the same puppy-dog eyes as Henry.

On second thought it might not be so smart to let Emma do the talking after all.

Charming looked up to her in an expectant way like there wasn't a shred of possibility she'd deny him a good nice meal.

"I do distinctly remember someone telling me, he wasn't going to play happy family with me?"

While Emma flinched David glared at her.

"You should be thankful that you're not rotting away in a cold dungeon. If we were back in our world, this is exactly where we would put you!"

"Oh, really? And why exactly would you think I'd let you do it?"

Regina felt her anger rising. She had been tolerating his presence, making fun of him, but was he actually threatening her now? In her own home?

"Okay!"

Emma got between the two of them and held her arms up as if to stop them. First she turned to David.

"Are you serious, David? Regina has told you that she wants to redeem herself. She has brought Snow and me back to this world and kept me from dying and you want to throw her into a dungeon? Even if all of that hadn't happened, she still would be Henry's mother, so calm down!"

Her words crushed his cool posture and he got up, still fixating Regina with his eyes.

"You don't know the first thing about what she has done!"

"Well, if I am so cruel, what the hell are you doing here?"

Regina gave back and Emma felt the anger coming from her in waves. After she silenced David with a death-glare she turned to Regina and laid a calming hand on her arm. Both were shocked by the jolt of energy that pulsed through them. Emma lost a lot of her anger to confusion, but faced Regina nevertheless.

"How do you expect me to keep him calm, if you insult him every time you open your mouth? You do realize that he is my father, don't you?"

A flash of regret washed over Regina's face, before she retrieved her mask. It was too fast for David to see, but Emma noticed it and nodded at her.

None of them heard Snow calling out their names out of the foyer after she had let herself in.

"We're all going to be civil about this, agreed?"

Instead of answering Regina and David kept staring at one another. No one was prepared to back down first.

"Seriously?"

Emma was about to lose her last bit of patience. She might just start to really lecture them, preferably with a lot of curse words that weren't really meant for Henry's ears.

To her utter astonishment it was Regina who first backed down. She didn't lower her eyes but left Charming's to search for Emma's, hoping that the bright blue might manage to ground her which it did, surprising both of them.

Witnessing Regina backing down from a fight momentarily threw Charming as he blinked at the scene in front of him trying to rid himself of the confusion.

Before anyone could say anything a very bewildered Snow stood in the door way.

"Good morning."

She threw an apologetic glance in Regina's direction.

"I'm sorry to burst in like that. I knocked, but it seems that you were otherwise occupied. Is everything alright here?"

After no one answered she walked over to Emma, laying a hand on her arm.

"You look better than yesterday. Are you okay?"

Emma nodded, giving her a tense smile. She had no idea how she should deal with it if Snow would start to argue with Regina. But doing none of that Snow looked actually thankful as she addressed Regina.

"Has her body healed? I trust you took good care of her?"

A series of pictures flashed through Emma's mind, starting with how Regina woke her up from her nightmare and ending in how they had fallen asleep in Regina's study together. Regina's mind had apparently taken the same direction as she smiled kindly at Snow, the mischievous hint in it barely detectable at all.

"Yes dear, I can assure you that I did."

Momentarily startled Snow changed between looking at a strangely blushing Emma and a carefully guarded Regina, not recognizing what was wrong. Finally she looked up at her husband who just shrugged his shoulders, knowing her question, but unable to answer it.

"Okay then. Thank you, Regina. I guess we can take her home then?"

The question was directed at Emma who nervously pushed her hair out of her face and questioningly stared at Regina.

"Can I…? Can we…?

With a sigh she turned back to her mother.

"Can we talk about this at breakfast? I would love to change into some clothes before having these kinds of conversations."

"What kind of conversation?"

Snow was positively baffled now. Nothing in this entire situation made sense, especially not when she observed her daughter walking by Regina and giving her a look Snow couldn't comprehend.

"I'm sure Regina would like the opportunity to change, too. You'll find everything you need in the kitchen. Henry wants to have pancakes."

Passing Regina Emma slyly grabbed the other woman's wrist and pulled her out into the foyer and upstairs, before she could protest

But neither of them noticed Snow's close examination, nor her shocked expression as she came to the unbelievable conclusion. Her mouth fell open into a silent `Oh´ before she violently shook her head, not wanting to believe what she had just observed, no matter how much sense it made, even to her.

* * *

Regina observed as she let herself be led into her own bedroom. Emma gave a nervous chuckle and leaned against the shut door behind her, closing her eyes for a second.

"It was just a little bit overwhelming."

She looked utterly exhausted and Regina felt compassion rising in her. Without thinking about it she leaned forward and captured Emma's lips with her own. Emma made a content sound deep in her throat and slowly responded into the kiss, pulling her gently closer.

Before the kiss could become more heated Regina pulled back, resting her forehead against Emma's.

"If it's too overwhelming we can always send them away to talk to them later?"

Emma smirked.

"Could it be that I'm not the only one who's a little bit nervous?"

Predictably Regina scoffed instead of answering. She turned towards her huge wardrobe and pulled out things at random that could fit Emma.

"I'm surely not nervous. I mean I can take what they're throwing at me, but you have to understand they most certainly won't react well."

And that was the nice way of wording it.

"What are they going to do? I mean, isn't that the benefit of our energies recognizing each other? Snow's always telling me how important true love is, so…"

Apparently Emma tried not to be worried as Regina pressed a skirt and a blue blouse into her hand.

"I mean, what can they do? It's not like they'd accuse you of putting me under a spell or something, right?"

Regina pointedly raised her eyebrows.

"That's probably exactly what they're going to do, Emma. They hate me, I hate them. We blame each other for every bad thing that has happened in our lives."

"Sure, I blame you, too."

"Excuse me?"

Regina wasn't sure her hearing worked, but Emma just shrugged, unconcerned.

"If you didn't have these expressive amazing eyes I wouldn't have fallen in love with you and we wouldn't be having this problem right now."

"My eyes?"

Honest wonder slipped in Regina's voice.

"Yes, your eyes. I'm not going to tell you why though, or you're gonna change that."

Emma pulled the shirt over her head and Regina was stopped short by the sight of her naked breast and remarkably defined abdomen. She moved closer and let her hands glide over the warm skin, but Emma squirmed away.

"We need to get downstairs again."

"Yes, we do. By now they're probably wondering why they don't hear us arguing."

In contrary to her agreement Regina began to place kisses on Emma's bare shoulders.

"Regina…"

Emma tried to admonish her, but her tone was much too pleading…

"Hmhm"

"I need to change into this shirt, Regina."

She felt Emma's muscles tighten under her touch and though she really hadn't planned to go that far she couldn't find the control to lean back now. Not when Emma's hand was gripping her hair, involuntarily pulling her closer.

That was all the encouragement Regina needed. She started lightly sucking on the skin over Emma's breast, certain she was leaving marks.

"Regina…"

Since Regina seemed hell-bent on not utilizing any of her restraint, Emma soon lost herself in the feeling of Regina's hands on her skin.

While Regina seemed contend for the moment to just get acquainted with Emma's skin, Emma needed more. She let her clothes fall to the ground and she lifted her hands up to remove Regina's robe.

For a moment she just looked at her, reveling in the slight flush on Regina's cheeks, enjoying the sight of her perfectly beautiful body in the almost translucent nightgown.

The need to be closer to her threatened to overwhelm her and she pushed Regina back against the huge wardrobe, fully kissing her luscious lips now. With a thump they landed at the door, Regina pulling her closer with hands that were gliding over her back, cupping her rear.

Just seconds after they landed against the wardrobe the door to the bedroom burst open.

"What is going on here?"

Emma spun around, covering her bare breast with her arms and stared in wide-eyed shock at her mother.

"Emma!"

While Regina bend down and gracefully retrieved the robe from the ground, Emma stood rooted to the spot, too shocked to move. Snow was wearing exactly the same expression of shock on her face, cheeks flushed, mouth opened.

Strangely Regina was at a loss for words as well. So instead of saying anything she gently put her robe around Emma's bare shoulders, taking in the look of utter embarrassment on her face before she turned back to Snow.

"Snow, could you maybe give us a minute?"

Her voice seemed to snap Snow out of her paralysis. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Wha…? How…? When…?"

Not finding her power of speech Snow just nodded.

"Yes. Sure. One minute."

Regina surmised she actually had to give her credit for not completely freaking out on them. She would have thought her capable of screaming and violently tugging Emma out of the room, even if she wasn't wearing much. Or anything other than the shorts, really.

As the door closed behind Snow, Regina carefully looked at Emma, who just hid her face in her hands.

"Tell me, this didn't just happen."

"I'm sorry, but it did, Emma."

"Argh!"

Exasperated Emma threw the robe from her shoulders, quickly pulled on the white shirt and blouse Regina had chosen for her and fastened the buttons. She threw her a disbelieving look as she saw the skirt and started rampaging through the wardrobe, not caring for the chaos she created.

"Emma?"

Regina was at a loss. She needed Emma to talk to her, tell her what she was thinking. But this feeling was so new to her that she didn't even know how to express it.

So she just laid a comforting hand on Emma's shoulder the minute Emma had shrugged into one of Regina's wider dress pants.

"Emma?"

For the first time since Snow had left Emma looked at her, but pulled away. She still seemed incredibly flustered.

"You need to get dressed."

That stated the obvious.

"I know. Do you want to talk about it?"

She violently shook her head.

"Hell no. Absolutely not."

With that she pushed her not so gently towards the mess she had left in her wardrobe. Regina quickly dressed without really paying attention to the dark elegant jeans and the white blouse.

"Well, Snow is surely going to insist on talking about it…"

"I don't care. I won't."

A strange kind of emotion stung deep inside of Regina. It took her a moment to understand that it was the sting of rejection.

"You didn't want to tell them about me, did you?"

The apparent hurt in her voice was what finally pulled Emma out of her own convoluted thoughts. She turned towards Regina, regret etched on her face.

"No, that's not the problem."

She fully faced her now and took her hands in her own.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out, too. I was just too… I mean, that was my mother, Regina. Are you looking forward to be given the third degree in front of Henry?"

Regina simply refused to understand what she meant.

"I don't plan on letting her do any questioning."

Emma let out a deep sigh.

"Please, don't make this harder than it already is, okay?"

"I have no idea what you mean."

The cold indifference dominated her voice yet again, her walls firmly in place.

"God, this isn't about you, Regina."

"If that's supposed to make me feel better, be safe assured, it doesn't work."

"God, you can be so stupid sometimes!"

Emma gripped her by her shoulders and firmly looked into her eyes.

"I love you, okay? Even this stubborn deliberately non-understanding person you are pretending to be right now."

A small smile tugged at Emma's lips as she tried to glare at Regina.

"But you need to let me freak out about the fact that my mother just walked in on us."

"She did what? I didn't notice."

Regina let Emma's smile win her over.

"Yeah, how I wish that was true…"

She gently tucked an errant strand of dark her behind Regina's eyes and winked at her.

"At least we don't have to suffer through the half-an-hour-long conversation it would have taken Snow to understand the meaning of the words 'girlfriends'."

"Oh, is that we are?"

Regina smirked.

"Well… I guess so. Aren't we?"

"I don't know about that. Girlfriends? It's sounds so…"

"Do you want something old fashioned? Should I ask you to go steady with me?"

Pure humor twinkled in Emma's green eyes as Regina conceded.

"Okay, it doesn't matter what we call us."

Slowly Emma straightened her shoulders and gripped Regina's hand.

"Then let's go. Let's face the music."

* * *

In the kitchen Snow was flipping pancakes as if there was no tomorrow.

Regina was taken aback by the fact that Charming and Henry had set the table for five persons.

"Seems like I got through to him."

Emma whispered and grinned at her.

As soon as Henry saw them his eyes lit up.

"Mom! Come on, you have to see this. Snow can make the pancakes shaped like hearts and stars and even apples!"

Confusion washed over Regina as her son pulled her towards Snow and she saw three finished pancakes kept warm in the oven. He was right. The last one was indeed shaped like an apple.

"Snow?"

With a sharp clatter the spatula fell to the white marble. Henry picked it up, carelessly tossed it into the sink and got back to the conversation he was having with David.

"Hm?"

Snow was slowly but certainly falling apart. There was no other way to describe the way she looked. Her short hair was partly standing up like she had run her fingers several times through it. The redness on her cheeks was spreading towards her neck. And though she turned around halfway towards them she avoided meeting Regina's eyes.

Regina however was stunned. She knew these kinds of shapes. They were shaped exactly like her first nanny had taught her, how she had shown Snow to make them when she had stayed with her those short week. Before everything

"You're shaping the pancakes?"

"Sure."

Her voice was unusually high as she pulled another spatula out of the drawer with harsh movements.

"Really?"

She heard Emma's disbelief from behind her.

"You've never made shapes before. You said you were bad at it."

"Well, maybe Mary-Margaret was bad at it."

She snapped at them without looking up, flipping the next pancake with more force than was necessary out of the frying pan and onto the plate.

"Do you…"

Regina surprised herself by starting first, but she took a deep breath and finished her sentence, her voice unusually kind in its softness.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Snow froze midway in shaping the dough with the spoon. It was a half-finished star. Without saying anything Regina took the spoon out of her hand and finished shaping the star.

Behind them Emma made a sound of disbelief as Snow let her take over without protesting.

"How long?"

Regina took a deep breath before answering the whispered question.

"Just since tonight, really. I mean it was there before, but we never acknowledged it."

When she threw a glance towards Emma she saw the confusion on her face, but Regina looked at her pleadingly and Emma nodded. This was something she didn't understand, but she trusted Regina.

"Why my daughter?"

"Why Charming?"

Snow's hands visibly trembled as she took the pancake from the plate and put it with the others in the oven. When she stood again, she straightened her shoulders, finding her confidence again as she looked at Emma.

"You want this?"

Emma felt her cheeks visibly warming up, but she nodded anyway.

"Yes."

"You're happy?"

"I am."

She answered in earnest. When she was really being honest with herself, Emma knew that she had never been this happy in her entire life.

A single tear made its way across Snow's cheek as she slowly nodded.

"I guess it is only fitting."

Emma let out a huge breath she hadn't even known she had been holding, when Snow took one of her hands in her own.

"What's going on?"

Unfortunately David had finally caught up to the tension in the room.

* * *

**Let me know if you liked this chapter - I gradually move them out of the angst and towards happiness and I find I like it... Just hope it still fits them...?**

**And yeah... I made Charming dumb on purpose. It' what my girlfriend calls him and Henry nowadays. Dumb and dumber. Emma has his genes, so maybe it's really not her fault ;-)  
**

**Hope you guys noticed, how Emma blames Regina. That was me dealing with the latest episode...  
**

**Reviews really do motivate me :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for updating so late but I had a cold. I was out of it for three whole days and it wasn't the nice kind of cold where your throat hurts a little and your nose is itchy but the kind where adding to that your brain functions a bit slower because it feels like you have to think through fog... Writing really wasn't an option... **

**But I'm good now and I want to make it up to you with an extra long chapter :)  
**

**Again thank you all for your kind reviews, favoriting and following and even just reading. I'm honestly still a little overwhelmed by your kind reactions...  
**

**All mistakes are mine, I still don't have a beta (any volunteers?) to thank...  
**

**And now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: not mine...  
**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

"_You're happy?"_

"_I am."_

_She answered in earnest. When she was really being honest with herself, Emma knew that she had never been this happy in her entire life._

_A single tear made its way across Snow's cheek as she slowly nodded. Emma let out a huge breath she hadn't even known she had been holding, when Snow took one of her hands in her own._

"_What's going on?"_

_Unfortunately David had finally caught up to the tension in the room. _

* * *

Chapter 10

But even his wife refused to look at him, her eyes still on her daughter.

"Snow?"

Snow let out a huge breath and met Regina's eyes.

Emma couldn't make sense of her mother's expression, but Regina knew Snow better than she had ever wanted to. So she recognized the flash of guilt that washed over Snow's features all too well, no matter how much she wished she didn't.

"I guess it is poetic justice."

"What is?"

Charming demanded to know. He sounded fed up with not knowing and stood up, apparently trying to give his question more force. Snow shrugged her shoulders almost apologetically while she waited for either Emma or Regina to fess up.

"Er, David…"

Before Emma could get on with a sentence she had no idea how to continue, Regina cut in looking at her son, who was watching them out of huge eyes.

"Henry, could you do us a favor and wait in your room for a minute? We need to talk about something between adults."

"Why? Is Emma still hurt? She looks fine to me. And you promised I'd get talk to her today!"

Suddenly David looked furious.

"You promised him to be able to talk to his mother? Of course he'll talk to his mother! That's where he'll be living. You no longer have the right to allow or deny him anything!"

Although she really wanted to keep calm, his blatant idiocy was too much for Regina to tolerate.

"No matter what _you_ might think he is my son! I raised him for eleven years and I'll always be his mother and I'll take care of him as long as he wants me to!"

"He will be taken care of by his real mother and his grandparents. He sure as hell doesn't need you!"

"He sure as hell doesn't need a prejudiced imbecile as a grandfather!"

"Well, too bad that you killed your father!"

"Charming!"

Snow shouted at the same time as Emma screamed at him to stop while Regina shrunk back, visibly hurt and Emma wanted nothing more than to take Regina into her arms. Meanwhile Snow seemed to be taken aback by the open look of regret on Regina's face though it lasted only for a second before she was ready to strike back.

"At least I didn't kill a parent by voluntarily putting them in danger of King George."

"Okay, that's enough!"

Again it was Snow who raised her voice just before Emma could cut in. Nevertheless Emma moved to stand closer to Regina, wanting to shield her from any other insults David might through her way.

"I can't believe you both would bring this up. James, Regina, we're all trying to be civil here."

Then Snow looked at her grandson.

"Henry, please do as your mother said."

"No."

Immediately Charming protested again and Henry stopped short in the door way.

"He and Emma are going to come home with us now. I don't want to put up with that witch and I don't have to!"

Emma had balled her hands into fists and was currently losing the fight for self-control. But before she exploded she knew that both Regina and Snow were right in sending Henry away.

"Henry, please go to your room."

Now that three of the adults had told him the same thing Henry realized he couldn't stay anymore. But that didn't mean that he would go up to his room. He simply left the kitchen and hid himself just outside of the entrance so that he was out of sight but well in hearing distance.

Charming called after him, but when the boy stayed hidden he angrily faced his daughter.

"Emma! I understand that you had to stay yesterday. Snow explained that you were still healing but that's done now. We can start to arrange a trial for her now."

"A trial? Really, Charming? And what makes you think that I will submit myself to a trial? I could easily…"

"Enough!"

Emma had it. Apparently they wouldn't stop being at each other's throats on their own so she would have to make that happen. She put a hand on Regina's shoulder to push her behind her and glared at her father.

"I've already told you that she's changed. I won't let you talk like that to my son's mother. If you can't control yourself, you need to leave."

The anger inside of her was swirling, making it hard for her to concentrate on her own words. So she threw them out through clenched teeth.

"I won't let you talk to me like that, young lady!"

When David proved his incapability to listen, Regina tried to walk around her. She obviously wanted to get into David's personal space again, but Emma held on to her upper arm. When she looked at Charming's angry red face and Regina's tightly controlled white one something in her just snapped. That wasn't how it was supposed to be.

Her father was supposed to be kind and loving. He was supposed to be that person Snow had talked about during the last couple of days, not this… dickhead that reminded her of one of her meaner foster fathers. And he definitely wasn't supposed to hurt the woman she loved.

"Emma!"

There was just enough time for Emma to notice the alarm on her mother's face before a blinding white light exploded taking away everyone's eyesight.

"Emma."

She felt Regina taking her hands into her own.

"Emma, you need to calm down. Let it go. It's okay."

Slowly the veil lifted and Regina pulled Emma into her arms, stroking her back to help with the uncontrolled shivers that shook her body.

"It's okay. Nothing happened."

"What did you do?"

Charming tried to shove Snow behind him, but she resisted and went to Emma instead.

"Are you okay?"

"Snow, don't get too near. We need to go. You see how dangerous she is. She doesn't even have herself under control."

"It wasn't me."

Regina uttered softly which almost made the angry red blots on Charming's face even redder, especially since Snow put a comforting hand on Emma's back instead of taking her out of Regina's grasp.

"Who else should have done it?"

"I did that?"

Emma mumbled into Regina's neck, feeling the other woman nodding. She sighed as she extricated herself from her.

"Me."

"You don't even have magic."

"God, Charming! Emma is our child. She originated from the most powerful magic there is. Of course she has magic inside of her. How do you think we were able to create the portal on the other side? And why do you think it took Regina so long to heal her?"

He looked completely baffled.

"But I thought people who have magic, couldn't be healed by it."

Both Emma and Regina looked slightly guilty while Snow furrowed her forehead. It didn't take her longer than a moment to connect the missing pieces.

"Oh god. You haven't just fallen for each other? It's more, isn't it?"

With a crooked grin Emma nodded.

"Fallen for each other?"

Charming repeated dumbfounded.

"Like in love?"

Regina glared at him, her newly found patience wearing extremely thin. So she reached for Emma's hand, using the contact to ground her.

"Yes, exactly that is what it means."

When she turned to Snow Regina looked almost apologetic.

"You're right though."

Before Charming could explode again, Snow fainted into his arms.

Immediately Emma took a washcloth from the sink, soaked it with cold water and placed in on Snow's forehead.

David had lowered her to the ground and stroked her cheek in a caring gesture. For a second Emma saw a glimpse of the man her mother loved.

"Snow?"

After half a minute Snow blinked and opened her eyes again. At once she fixed her gaze on Emma.

"So you're each other's true love?"

Emma answered with a sheepish grin. She tried to read Snow's expression, but couldn't discern more than shock. Distracted she didn't notice that Charming had once again gripped her wrist and was trying to pull her towards the door.

"Snow, surely our daughter is delusional. Regina probably put a spell on her. We need to take her home."

"What?"

Emma looked at her father in pure confusion. She freed her hand with an abrupt tug and pointedly ignored him.

"Mom, could you please take him outside until he knows how to behave himself?"

Snow's eyebrows disappeared under her bangs but after a moment she nodded defeated and began to push her husband backwards.

"Let's go, James."

Emma gave a pleading look to Regina.

"I'm gonna walk them out. Would you… Could you make sure Henry's okay?"

Unknowingly Emma used the magic word that snapped Regina out of her emotional turmoil. She nodded grateful. Quite relieved to leave the Charming's behind she made her way towards the stairs.

Meanwhile Emma ushered her parents out of the house. She dutifully ignored Charming's attempt to persuade her that she was under a spell until he grew so loud that she forgot her reservation and snarled at him to shut the hell up.

As she closed the door in his face he acted like a two-year-old in a temper tantrum and banged at it.

Emma gave Snow an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. I could have been a lot more forward but this conversation kind of took me by surprise."

The chuckle escaping Snow's lips sounded a little crazed.

"Yeah, the whole situation took me by surprise, too."

"No kidding."

Insecurity overtook Emma as she looked into her mother's eyes.

"But you're… You're okay with it?"

Snow took a deep breath, shaking her head.

"To be honest, no."

Emma felt like the breath was punched out of her lungs. Before this moment she hadn't known how much she had counted on Snow to accept her. She only managed to stop her rising panic when Snow grasped her hand and gave her a small smile.

"But I will be."

Her smile grew the tiniest bit wider as she shrugged.

"I mean, after all, I am the one who told you everything about true love, right?"

Reaching for the doorknob Snow hesitated.

"But you are sure, aren't you?"

"About what?"

"That it is true love?"

Ignoring her inner-freak-out Emma recalled the feelings she had for Regina. The love she felt deep within her was way too intense to be anything less than that.

"Yes, I am sure."

Snow nodded resigned and turned away. But Emma wasn't ready to let her go like that.

"Why are you not okay with it? Is it because she's a woman or because she's… Regina?"

"God, Emma! I don't have a problem with the fact that you're bisexual. You've already told me as much. Though I doubt you would have been so blasé about if you'd known that I was your mother…"

"Well, you were cursed."

She joked but Snow simply frowned at her.

"Yeah, you know Charming still doesn't buy that excuse."

"He was married to another woman. I think he needs to accept it."

Emma declared in what she called her no-bullshit-voice. Snow sighed and looked at her contemplating.

"Yes, that's not the only thing he has to accept now, is it?"

When Emma cringed Snow patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to him."

"Maybe you should talk to Regina, too."

She wasn't even certain why she suggested it, but to her utter surprise Snow nodded.

"I know. But that has to happen on her terms. I tried to talk to her when I thanked her for saving you. I'm afraid if I approach her once again she'll finally give in to the urge to just throttle me, not even bothering with a curse."

But she delivered the sentence with a forgiving smile before she gestured to the door.

"I'm gonna go, talk to him now."

Emma snorted.

"Yeah, good luck with that."

"Emma."

"No, don't try to reprimand me. I may accept that he is my father, but his behavior really doesn't help me to respect him. He can talk to me again after he apologizes."

"Emma…"

"No, you're always welcome, but please don't make me be nice to him while he's being this pig-headed ass."

"Language, Emma."

"Yeah, yeah."

And for once they actually sounded like mother and daughter. Emma allowed Snow to give her a quick hug before she left. Then she turned to find Regina and Henry.

* * *

"Henry?"

Panic came out of nowhere, rising in her chest and settling there. Regina had opened Henry's door only to find the room empty. She was having a very bad flashback to the day he went missing, the day he had fled to Boston.

What if he had listened? What if he was so confused that he had run away again? What if something had happened to him?

"Henry?"

She didn't even realize that the panic was showing in her voice.

"Henry?"

Hearing steps behind her she whirled around. She wasn't even aware that her frantic appearance probably scared the boy half to death.

"Henry!"

She almost stumbled as she rushed towards him engulfing him in a tight hug.

"Okay... Mom?"

Only after she slightly released her hold on him he hugged her back.

"I'm okay, Mom. I'm sorry that I scared you. I didn't go to my room. I was listening just outside the kitchen and you ran right past me."

As the words slowly sunk in Regina let go of him.

"You listened?"

He nodded hesitantly.

"What did you hear?"

She decided to start careful.

"Well, not much. It was all very confusing with the screaming and the curse words and everything. I didn't understand much."

Suddenly the confusion on his face made perfect sense. Regina retreated to Henry's bed and patted the mattress.

"Come and sit with me. I'll try to explain to you what you've heard and I'll answer every question you have."

His eyes grew wide.

"Really?"

Smiling at his enthusiasm she nodded.

"First I'm going to explain something to you that hopefully won't confuse you any further. It's about Emma and I."

He interrupted before she could think about all the possibilities she could screw this up. Wasn't there a guide somewhere that explained how to handle telling your child about being in love with his birth mother?

"Oh, you don't have to explain that to me. I know that you love Emma."

"What?"

A simple shrug countered her surprise.

"Well, you saved her. You risked your own life. Why else would you do that?"

At that time she hadn't even realized her feelings for the other woman. Henry however had caught up amazingly fast. He smirked up at her.

"And I know that Emma loves you, too. She's actually liked you for a while, you know?"

That was intriguing.

"How so?"

"She kept defending you, even after the curse was broken. It was weird."

"Defending me?"

Regina found herself repeating Henry's words as confusion crept up on her.

"Yes. She always tells me that I shouldn't be so mean and I'm sorry I didn't see that she was right."

Her heart swelled and she gently put her arm around Henry's shoulders.

"You already apologized, Henry. It's okay."

"No, it's not, but I promise to make it up to you."

He gave her a radiant smile that she found herself returning.

"And I'm okay with it, you know?"

She was so happy to have her son leaning into her embrace that she had completely forgotten the delicate matter of their conversation.

"With what?"

"You and Emma. You're dating, right?"

"Dating?"

Were they dating? It's seemed like a strange concept to her, getting to know people over dinner or watching movies because both resulted in very stilted or none conversation. In her days it had all been about courtship. You were supposed to meet your Prince at a ball, talking while effortlessly dancing, dining under the watchful eyes of your parents and sneaking around until you were sure that he was the right one and he proposed.

Of course she had met her Prince in the stables, gotten to know him while riding the horses, sneaking around for romantic picnics in the forest.

None of which included the classic dating of this new world.

"Yeah, you know. Dinner and a movie, mostly it's tradition to bring a gift like flowers or something like that?"

Henry explained himself as he grew visibly uncomfortable.

"Or have you been doing all this already and not told me about? When I've been at Katherine's?"

"Oh, no, Henry. We haven't been dating."

"But you're going to, right? I mean, I know you guys really like each other and I heard something that you've realized it, too."

Somehow this was going entirely differently than she would have imagined.

"So you're okay with it? The fact that Emma and I might be… dating?"

She finished at a loss for a better expression.

"Sure! I'm happy, if you're happy."

Again he showed a bright grin.

"And you don't think it's unusual because Emma and I are both women?"

Since they were already talking she felt like it was best to get it all out now.

"What? No. Why?"

A big frown overtook his features and she found herself at a loss. Fortunately he quickly understood her predicament.

"You know Sofia from school? She has two Dads, so..."

He brightened up again.

"Oh, and Ruby? She's gay, too. I mean it's not that unusual."

"You think so?"

How did she succeed in raising this smart unprejudiced boy?

"Of course."

After taking a deep breath she faced him again.

"Well Henry, I just wanted to let you know that sometimes other people might find it unusual. When that happens, you should know that there's nothing to be ashamed of and you can always talk to me. And Emma."

"What do you mean?"

"I just want you to be prepared that sometimes people might react badly because we're… dating now."

"Because you were the Evil Queen?"

"Right."

That surely was the bigger problem. She looked at the confidant smile her son was giving her and felt her heart reaching out for him. It had happened so fast. She had really believed that she had lost him forever but now he trusted her again.

It was inconceivable to her.

"Just know that you can talk to us about anything. Whether someone is mean to you or if someone says things to you that you don't understand, you can always talk to us."

"Okay."

He leaned into her to hug her.

"I'm so glad you're happy."

Hesitantly she stroked his back.

"I'm glad, too."

Happy.

Regina belatedly realized that this was what she felt like.

Happy.

She had strived for this feeling her entire life. And when she had entirely given up on it, it had found her.

* * *

"Hey, is everything alright here?"

Emma's head peeked around the doorway, a concerned expression in her green eyes. Regina simply nodded and beckoned her with her free hand to join them.

The only free space was next to Henry, who beamed up at her. He leaned into her continuing to hold on to his other mom. Emma embraced him with one arm while laying her other one around Regina's shoulders.

"Yes, everything is good here."

Regina grinned widely at her. She looked happier than Emma had ever seen her and she supposed that in this moment it had not that much to do with her but a lot with the boy who was clinging to her, especially since he was wearing an equally huge grin on his face.

After a moment Henry slowly sat up.

"Can I have pancakes now?"

"Yes, of course you can."

Regina assured him and together they made their way down to the kitchen again, eating pancakes as a family without the drama of the additional Charming's.

During breakfast Emma had the unfortunate task to tell Henry that she hadn't met any unicorns or knights while he told them everything about his lessons in weaponry and his visit to the stables.

It was nice for her to see Regina and Henry connecting over something as trivial as riding a horse.

When Henry went to take a shower afterwards Emma turned to Regina.

"So he really stayed with David the whole time I was gone?"

As Regina nodded, hurt briefly crossed her face and Emma reached out to cover her hand with hers. She squeezed lightly.

"Do you want to tell me what has been happening here while I was gone?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

Regina sounded hesitant which farther fueled her fears. But she had no idea how to word her question. So she started easy.

"Why isn't Henry at school? Is it closed or…?"

"It's Saturday. The school is still running and if Charming properly made him go, he has been attending."

Emma decided to let the remark at her father go. After all he deserved it.

"Okay."

"Emma, what do you really want to ask?"

"How have you been? How are they treating you?"

While answering Regina refused to meet her eyes and adopted a more professional tone.

"I've been asked to step down as Mayor. I already cleared my office, but since everyone knows that I have my magic back they're not actually bothering me."

"You haven't been going out much, have you?"

Surprise colored her features and Emma was glad to hear her normal unguarded voice again.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Regina, do you remember my nightmare? These past days I've done nothing but wonder how you could survive a second angry mob. I was terrified that something might have happened to you. And I come here and you and David are sneering at each other and he's talking about a stupid trial, but you seem okay-ish…"

She looked up and tried to convey more of her concern.

"I guess I'm just afraid."

"You don't have to be. It might pain me to say it, but since you've so blatantly shown your support the towns' people have been hesitant to approach me."

Regina countered dryly.

"My support?"

Emma frowned, clearly not remembering what Regina meant.

"Yes. Remember when you've pushed Whale out of the way? When you told them that no one was supposed to hurt me?"

Embarrassed Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, yes. That was for Henry's benefit. He had just asked me to keep you safe so I couldn't just hand you over to an angry mob a few minutes later."

"Funny."

Regina deadpanned.

"And what is this idea about a trial?"

Emma wouldn't allow Regina to divert her. She wanted to know what she was up against when she protected Regina.

"Most people want to see me punished for what I did including your father."

"But Snow won't want that."

Surprise colored Regina's features.

"What makes you say that?"

Emma shrugged.

"A gut feeling. By the way she told me that it isn't the town's decision. It's ours. Well, Charming's, Snow's, the high council's and mine."

"A gut feeling?"

Regina perfectly managed to include both annoyance and disbelief in her voice but Emma just shrugged, unimpressed.

"We had a talk."

She made sure that her reluctance to talk about it was evident. Regina frowned at her but amazingly let it slide.

"So it's going to be your decision?"

"Sure."

Emma nodded in confirmation.

"That means that you don't have to worry. I wouldn't let them do anything to you."

"They will want to see a punishment."

A wide grin spread over Emma's face.

"Don't you think it is punishment enough that you have to put up with the Charming family?"

"Oh, this is public knowledge now?"

Regina smirked at her.

"What?"

Emma was confused.

"No, I mean. Yes. If you want that it can be public knowledge. I was just thinking about Henry. You have to put up with us because we're all Henry's family. Maybe we could sell that as enough punishment."

Regina shook her head.

"I'm amazed by your naiveté."

Instead of being embarrassed Emma just shrugged.

"They just have to accept that there isn't gonna be a punishment. Snow won't protest much and I'm ignoring David until he comes to his senses."

"Yes, that's likely to happen."

Emma glared at her. Why did she always have to resort to sarcasm?

"I might want to agree with you but it really doesn't help that you're always baiting him. He is my father, you know. You can't always be at each other's throats."

Defensively Regina crossed her arms over her chest.

"I behave if he does."

"What are you, five?"

"No, that's usually your job."

"My job?"

Not understanding how Regina was turning the conversation against her Emma made a face at her.

"My dear, you're just proofing my point. You can't possibly deny that you sometimes act downright immature."

Unfortunately that was somewhat true. She knew that she usually acted before she thought a situation through.

"Well, maybe it's in my genes."

Emma muttered darkly but to her utter surprise Regina laughed out loud at that. Incredulous Emma stared at her.

"Really?"

"If it's true?"

"Regina!"

Too late Emma realized that her whining might just again proof Regina's point. To her astonishment it only caused another laughing fit.

After she calmed down under Emma's glare, Emma tried to get them back to the topic of their conversation. It was too serious to be dismissed in laughter. Though Regina's laughter was something she could get used to.

"Regina, remember what we just talked about? My father? It might become difficult for me to argue on your behalf if you two keep attacking each other."

"Do you want me to just listen to his insults? I'm sorry but I can't do that."

With a sigh Emma put a hand at her temple. She felt a bad headache announcing itself.

"Just let me deal with him. It might be easier if I tell him to shut up."

"Yes, while he's accusing me of putting you under a spell and trying to get you away from me."

"Well, I'm too old to be treated as a child. He's just going to have to accept that I'm an adult."

"Seeing as you're so effectively convincing me that you're an adult, I'm just going to wish you good luck with that."

Emma shook her head deciding that it didn't make any sense to continue this conversation. So she simply used her own brand of irony.

"Thank you."

Regina looked taken aback for a second but seemed decided to change the topic herself.

"Maybe we should talk about you rather than me."

Confusion washed over Emma. What about her?

"What about me?"

"Your magic, Emma. You have magic and it needs to be dealt with. You need to learn to control it."

Frightened Emma lowered her hands back to the table.

"You think so?"

"You're having a headache, aren't you?"

If anything Emma was alerted by the concern in Regina's voice. That didn't sound good at all. So she just nodded.

"How bad is it?"

"It's okay. I can tolerate the pain. I just banish it to the back of my mind. It usually works."

"What do you mean, usually?"

Of course Regina would pick up on a single word like that. Emma could have hit herself. Quickly she went through her options without finding a way out of this. So she stared at the table in front of her and answered quietly.

"Pain is something I can live with."

Suddenly her hands were in Regina's and she found herself being pulled in a tight embrace.

"Emma…"

In that moment she felt that Regina understood. She understood better than Emma wanted her to. The revelation made her sick to the stomach. At least she had been left to strangers, but Regina's hurt originated from her own mother.

For a moment they just clung to one another, light kisses on hair and temples gave promises to keep each other safe.

Neither of them was used to being so open and vulnerable to anyone in well, ever. So when Emma slowly leaned back and cleared her throat they just shared a look of understanding, knowing that someday they would talk about it but now wasn't the time.

Regina cupped Emma's face, slowly tracing circles with her thumb on her cheek. Emma leaned into the touch never letting go of Regina's eyes.

"I'm not going to let them do anything to you."

Their previous banter was entirely gone. The fervor of which she delivered her promise was fully intended. What surprised her was the intensity she felt. She wanted to keep Regina safe. Not just for now or tomorrow, but for ever. She wouldn't let someone hurt her ever again.

Somehow Regina must have noticed at least part of her inner turmoil because she nodded without protesting.

"Okay."

* * *

They spend the rest of the day as a family, gradually noticing that Henry was actually overly okay with the two of them being together. When asked he just shrugged his shoulders and explained that it was the ideal solution. The White Knight saved everyone, including the Evil Queen. And he was incredibly happy about it.

Emma surmised that it had everything to do with the fact that Regina was safe since he had no idea how to cope with any other outcome. He just hadn't been able to admit how much he loved his mom while he thought she was supposed to be evil.

At the end of the day their peace was disrupted by a short phone call. Snow and Charming had scheduled a town meeting for Monday and Snow had asked to talk to both Regina and Emma beforehand. Regina had surprised her by inviting Snow over to coffee tomorrow.

Naturally the invitation was given with the understanding that Charming would be nowhere to be seen.

After cooking dinner (Emma watched Regina and Henry almost magically creating Lasagna together) they all cuddled up on the couch watching some stupid comic Henry insisted on seeing.

Of course he soon fell asleep and Regina turned the TV off. She gently stroked Henry's hair.

"He seemed so happy today. I haven't seen that in a while."

She sounded like it was difficult for her to grasp his change.

Emma leaned over him and placed a soft kiss on Regina's lips.

"He finally allows himself be happy again. Just enjoy it."

"I've put him through so much."

"That's not important anymore. You can blame yourself for letting him think he was crazy and he can blame himself for not believing in you but that won't make it okay. He has forgiven you. You should do the same."

"I have forgiven him. He was right."

Emma shook her head.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

Without giving an answer Regina looked at her.

"There's too much. You shouldn't talk like that without knowing everything."

Trying to sound unimpressed and failing miserably Emma shrugged.

"You'll have plenty of time to tell me everything. For now let's just get him to bed."

She slowly extricated herself from Henry's limbs and pushed him wordlessly into Regina's arms knowing that she needed to bring Henry to bed.

When Regina came back she sighed.

"He's heavy."

Emma just nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Henry being heavy? I think it has nothing to do with his nutrition but more with his age. He's supposed to be heavy."

"You're deflecting."

Regina met her eyes with a challenging gaze.

"Then maybe I don't want to talk."

Though she wasn't ready to let this go, Emma knew when she was met with unbreakable resistance.

"We have to someday."

To her relief Regina nodded albeit hesitantly.

"I know."

* * *

Without elaborating any more Regina pulled Emma closer to her, their lips gently moving together. In no time Emma pulled her closer, holding her head with fingers lacing in her hair. Their kisses grew more fervent as they closed the last bit of distance between them.

Regina was once again in awe of how right it felt to have Emma this close. She reveled in it.

Soon they made their way upstairs, Regina pulling Emma behind her.

When they passed Henry's room Emma sobered up a little.

"Won't he hear us?"

"I told you before that he sleeps like a rock. Anyway my room is the last on the floor and his is the first. Don't you think that's enough space?"

Emma nodded as she pushed Regina through the door into her bedroom, carefully closing the door behind them as their bodies collided.

On the short way to the bed Emma managed to get Regina out of her entire clothes except the underwear. When she started to push Regina on the bed Regina smoothly changed their positions, so that Emma was the one landing on the exquisite blankets. Quickly she held both of Emma's wrists over her head with one hand while she pulled at Emma's blouse with the other.

The buttons made little sharp sounds when they sprung free and met the floor. Emma stared at her with wide eyes as she straddled her, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Emma's tongue was fighting for dominance which Regina wasn't having now.

Instead of simply surrendering Emma struggled with her hands, trying to get them out of her grip, but Regina held up the forefinger of her free hand.

"No no no. You might have misunderstood me yesterday, but I'm not the submissive kind."

"Neither am I."

Emma leaned up to capture her lips and Regina allowed it. She even let go of Emma's wrists, if only to get completely rid of the stupid blouse. Emma grinned victoriously into their kiss until Regina pulled the shirt Emma was wearing over her head, effectively capturing her arms in the white cotton.

"Regina!"

A huge grin spread over Regina's lips as she removed Emma's pants while she greeted every part of skin that she could reach with wet kisses. If Emma's moans were anything to go by, she was immensely aroused.

Growing bold Regina sucked lightly at Emma's hipbone, sure she was leaving a mark.

When she looked up she saw that Emma had stopped struggling with the cloth around her hands. She was biting her lip as small moans came from deep within her throat.

Without hesitating Regina cupped a naked breast, deliberately only lightly meeting the nipple with her palm.

With the barest of contact she breathed on the other nipple, loving the agonized whimper that came from Emma.

"Regina, this… is torture."

"Oh, I know, dear."

Her other hand was ghosting over Emma's abdomen. She was delighted when she elicited a new series of moans as she caressed Emma's side all the while breathing on Emma's breast.

"And I am immensely enjoying myself in the process."

Emma's answer was nothing more than an incoherent mumble as Regina shifted her weight slowly opening Emma's legs to position herself between her thighs.

Only connecting her hip with Emma's thigh she finally licked an upright nipple, enjoying the high Emma's appreciating sighs caused within her. Ignoring her own growing need Regina took her time in exploring every inch of smooth skin she could reach, whether it was with her hands, her lips or her tongue.

She left Emma's breasts to suck lightly at her neck, nibbling on her earlobe while listening intently to every breathy reaction she got.

Contrary to her words Emma didn't try to free her hands. She was obviously enjoying Regina's dominant streak.

Illegible moans drove her back to Emma's breast, finally allowing herself to take an erect bud between her lips, slowly moving her tongue around it in circles of increasing velocity.

At the same time she was working her way with her hand from Emma's sides to her inner thighs.

Like yesterday she was overwhelmed by how wet Emma actually was for her. Losing herself in the smell of Emma's arousal and the feeling of her hardened nipple under her tongue she fully took Emma's nipple in her mouth.

Immediately she was rewarded with another series of moans.

Regina felt her hand moved almost against her own volition. She needed to feel Emma's muscles trapping her fingers.

But Emma had to choose that exact moment to try to liberate her hands, bucking up her hips to get closer to her.

Quickly Regina released Emma's breast and moved her hands up to recapture Emma's.

"Don't you dare!"

She almost melted when Emma responded with a strangled whimper. But instead of relenting Regina met her lips with a passionate kiss again. She lightly sucked Emma's lower lip into her mouth, relishing in yet another whimper before she whispered against Emma's mouth.

"Patience, my dear."

A growl escaped from Emma's lips.

"You're killing me."

"You like it."

Regina retorted while she let her right hand find its way towards Emma's legs again. She stroked Emma's inner thighs, only almost touching the sensitive flesh there while she continued kissing her.

"Re…Gina."

Emma mumbled under her lips.

Painfully slow she entered Emma with one finger, amazed at how wet she was. Almost immediately she could smell the extent of Emma's arousal in the air.

Finally Regina took pity on her, added a second and a third finger and picked up the pace. Emma's hips eagerly met her fingers.

Captivated Regina pulled slightly back from their passionate kisses and watched Emma's face as she moved inside of her. Emma bit her lower lip again as she kept her eyes firmly closed.

"Look at me."

She didn't even know why she asked it but she felt her own growing arousal and she wanted to centre herself. Whatever she had expected it wasn't the way the dark green eyes made her feel.

While there are numerous looks two people can share Regina never believed into the notion that you could see someone's soul in their eyes. Not until this moment when Emma opened her eyes right when she came. Emma looked at her in wonder, in acceptance. Her love for Regina was shining out of her eyes, covering both of them in a silver haze.

Though it seemed like time had stopped they continued moving anyhow.

Regina felt Emma quivering beneath her as a second orgasm hit her.

Suddenly Emma's hands were free and stroking down her sides. Regina could feel her everywhere. It was as if her whole body was on fire. Within seconds she climaxed herself as Emma's fingers slid into her not only one time but three times shortly one after the other before she collapsed on Emma and literally passed out in Emma's arms.

The last thing she imagined seeing was white fog while she felt Emma holding her, not realizing that their energies had connected.

* * *

**Let me know whether you liked this chapter or not and why *pretty please*  
**

**Reviews fuel my writing and keep my muse motivated!  
**

**I'll try to update within my weekly limit this time!  
...no more staying out in the cold drinking mulled wine at the Christmas market... ;)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**So first of all I want to thank my new beta Allison for offering her help, inspiring me to finish this chapter that much sooner, improving my English and sorting through the confusion of BE and AE I created to make it consistent. Thank you, so very much. I'm looking forward to work out the next chapters with you!**

**Also I thank all of you for reading, favouriting, following and most of all reviewing!  
**

**Now I wish all of my readers a wonderful Sunday! I hope my story makes it a little better not to have a new episode tonight...  
**

* * *

It didn't take long until their Sunday bliss was disrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. They had spent the morning with Henry baking cookies and talking about irrelevant things.

Neither Regina nor Emma were ready to face the tough subjects they had to approach.

Emma still remembered the look on Regina's face when she had told Snow that she wouldn't teach her to use her magic. And it hadn't been too bad up until now. Sure, she had lost it twice now, but with David it had only been a white glow and with Regina...

Well, she had never experienced Regina to be so utterly speechless before. It had been truly amazing.

Somehow it turned out to be Snow's job to pull them out of their happy little reality. Emma greeted her mother with a hug. She noticed with relief that the awkwardness in their relationship was almost gone.

When they met Regina in the living room the awkwardness was fully back. Neither woman seemed to know how to behave herself while both wore stone-faced expressions, not showing how they actually felt.

"Snow!"

Henry's unbroken joy at seeing his grandmother cut through the tension in the room. Snow hugged the little boy back, laying a securing hand on his back.

"Hello Henry."

She looked up at Regina, unsure.

"Should he hear what we have to say?"

To Emma's surprise Regina nodded.

"As long as you're not bringing an order to incarcerate me, he can stay."

Though her voice was biting and her stiff posture upright, the way she barely perceptibly chewed at her lower lip stole the force of her intimidation. She knew it but couldn't stop gnawing.

Snow tried to smile at her, obviously aiming to convey a false sense of security.

"If this is your condition, he surely can stay. Though if he wants to, he could go outside and meet Charming. From what Charming tells me, Henry really enjoyed the sword-fighting and riding lessons."

Unfortunately Regina couldn't ignore the practicability of the idea. She couldn't be certain that Snow and she would remain calm regarding everything. It wouldn't benefit Henry to see his… family fighting.

On the other hand she stumbled over the word family. She didn't want to consider Snow family, because of all the ramifications that statement held. They had done that and failed extraordinarily. She wouldn't let that happen again.

Still, no matter how much she detested Charming, he had taken care of Henry when the boy had needed it. She tried not to think of the fact that Henry had only needed it, because he had refused to stay with her.

Although she was ready to send Henry back to his room, she made a different decision when she met Emma's eyes. The faith she saw there made her heart falter and she found herself nodding against her reservations.

"Cool!"

Of course Henry had been watching her intently.

"Thanks, mom!"

He hugged her around the middle and thundered out of the house.

"Well that was a clever manipulation."

The words tumbled out before she could revise them and Snow immediately tensed.

Emma gestured towards the table.

"Let's just sit and talk."

She was the first to sit, looking at both of them with a grave expression on her face.

"Now just because Henry is gone that doesn't mean we don't have to play nice."

Before she could help it Regina let out a snort, but she sat down anyway. Strangely Snow took the seat opposite of her, which made Emma sit on their side. Looking up Regina noticed a huge frown on Snow's face.

"Emma, you do realize that this is going to be extremely complicated?"

"What exactly?

"You're trying to keep Regina from any punishment. But she can't go completely without consequences."

Emma shrugged, seemingly careless.

"The way you described it to me it's going to be our decision in the end. We do what we have to do and the _peasants_ fall in line. That's what you told me."

Although Emma's sarcasm was too obvious to miss, Snow scowled at her

"I hardly think I used the word 'peasants'. It seems to me like Regina is already making her influence known."

Although Snow didn't specifically say it her disdain was clear.

"Oh, if I were such a bad influence you wouldn't be such a goody two shoes."

Regina scoffed and Snow's eyes widened. After a moment in which Snow just stared at her she lowered her gaze.

"Did you always hate me?"

Her voice was meek and charged with emotion. It obviously wasn't what she had planned to say. There was so much hurt in her words, it was almost too much for Regina. She had been set on ignoring Snow's sniveling attempts to talk, because there really was no point in going through it again.

She hated Snow. Regina had destroyed her childhood by killing her father and executed revenge on her over years. Though she understood now that her rage should have been directed elsewhere, there was no possibility to set it right.

She didn't even know if she wanted to.

"Of course I did."

The answer was mechanical and sounded like it. Even she heard the falseness of her statement. She had loathed Snow from the moment she had revealed her incredible betrayal, when she had realized what she had done. That was when the dreams of throttling the girl had started.

And she had nurtured her hate, relished in it as she had needed an outlet for her pain, something to focus on.

Snow decisively shook her head.

"No, you didn't, you couldn't have."

Regina controlled her face stopping the treacherous hand that moved to her temple. She would not show weakness.

"What does it matter now, Snow? I thought we were going to discuss how to handle the current situation."

But she knew that she sounded tired. Just like she knew that Snow wouldn't let go, not when she was this close to getting answers she's probably been waiting for ever since she bit that apple. She had always been too damn stubborn.

"It does matter to me! You are both asking me to speak on your behalf because my daughter loves you. You're acting like your relationship is enough for me to be completely on your side. But it isn't. Especially because she loves you I need to know whether you can just turn you emotions on and off like that. I need to _know_."

Regina raised her head to appraise her. Snow bravely held her gaze but a minimal quivering of her lower lip gave her away.

Sadly Regina knew this face all too well. She was trying to be strong, trying to challenge her, while she still felt like the child that lost the chance to have a mother for the second time. It had been a ridiculous notion for Regina. She had barely been older than Snow. Even if they hadn't started this way she would have never taken the position of her mother.

"What exactly do you _need_ to know?"

Watching Snow flinch at the sardonic tinge in her voice didn't make her feel better. Instead she felt guilty and before she knew what she was doing she lowered her eyes. Her shoulders slumped minimally.

"Listen, Snow. I know you want me to apologize. You want to hear that I'm sorry, that I would have never done what I did, if I had known the outcome. But I can't do that."

She could elaborate that she hadn't known any better that she had needed to hate Snow, because the alternative was still too…

Frightening.

The last time she had let her thoughts run that way she had ended up crying in Emma's arms. And that was a nonrecurring event.

"Why?"

Snow wasn't hiding the quivering of her lip anymore. Moreover she appeared to be concentrating not to spill the tears that were collecting in her eyes.

Out of the corner of her eye Regina saw Emma's hand twitching in Snow's direction. Strangely Emma still held herself back and gave them the platform. It would be so much easier if she just cut in and put an end to their stupid conversation.

Regina carefully leaned back in her chair, feeling the comfort of the backrest. She was at a loss not knowing how to respond when Snow spoke up again.

"Is it because of Cora?"

It felt like something snapped within her.

"You don't get to talk about her!"

"Regina, I need to understand why…"

Without giving her a chance to finish the sentence Regina stood up, scraping the chair over the floor with a painful sound.

"That's it! I'm done talking."

Within seconds she was out of the room, but stopped short in the doorway. She wanted nothing more than to escape this situation, preferably by locking herself in her room.

But because she wasn't that person, because she hadn't been allowed temper tantrums even when she had been in the appropriate age for them that wasn't an option.

So she simply pointed towards the entrance, deliberately just looking in Snow's direction, not meeting her eyes.

"Obviously this doesn't work. Now would you do us the favor and leave?"

With surprise she noticed Snow shaking her head.

"No, I won't. This isn't just about you or me anymore. It's about Emma, about my daughter. If it were up to me, you'd be sentenced to house arrest, because Henry still needs you and he could stay with you if he wanted. David however wants to throw you into the mines. He wants to find a cell much like Rumpelstiltskin's for you. And even if it were a possibility I could never do it. I just hope that deep down you feel the same way."

Startled Regina blinked a couple of times. Was Snow trying to tell her that she felt compassion for her?

Snow stood up and slowly approached her.

"I still feel guilty for betraying you. I know that I am part of the reason you are like this. But I always hoped there was good inside of you."

"Why would you think that?"

She was shocked. Hadn't she done everything to convince Snow how much she hated her? Hadn't she proven to her that she was purely evil? Snow was the last one who should believe her redeemable.

"From all that you have done, all the chances you had, you never killed me."

Regina tried to find her bearings. She had the best retort for that.

"Death would have been to kind."

To her utter surprise Snow nodded.

"Yes, that probably made sense to you. But you still could have easily killed James. You had him incarcerated. It would have been so easy for you to take him away from me, to kill him and let me watch. Instead you made me eat that damn apple. You might not have been aware that James is my true love at the time, but you left me a loophole. And while you tried to fight me, you never destroyed me."

The fire in the bright grey eyes proved her right. She wasn't broken. Regina had never broken her.

And she was completely right.

She had the chance. She could have destroyed her.

Yet, she never did.

"You're right."

The words were barely above a whisper, but Snow's flinching showed that the other woman had heard her. Regina looked up to meet the righteousness she was sure to find.

Instead she was surprised to see silent tears running down Snow's cheeks.

"I'm right?"

Snow whispered shortly before she straightened her shoulders and rubbed her cheeks.

"I know I'm right. It's why I could never truly hate you."

Dreading the outcome of this conversation Regina made a last attempt to divert Snow.

"I send the huntsmen to kill you, you know that, right?"

"Of course I know that. Didn't you get my letter?

Regina turned away from her inquiring gaze. Of course she had gotten that dimwitted letter. Graham had made a point to read it aloud to her. It had been the reason this compassionate fool had delivered her the heart of an animal instead of Snow's. And she had thought he had only held emotions for wolves.

"I did."

The remembrance of long forgotten emotions surged up inside of her. She had waited for the satisfaction Snow's death would certainly give her, but this letter had destroyed it before it could settle in. Snow had always been painfully self-righteous, especially in the moment she thought to be her last.

"You did?"

It sounded almost like she didn't believe it.

Regina turned back to her, sneering at her.

"Yes, I did. You told me you'd forgive me. You said it was fitting that you'd never find love and you ordered me to take care of _your_ kingdom."

She expected Snow to scream at her, to sneer back at her. What she didn't expect was the slow nod she gave.

"I did. And I forgave you."

Her short hair was bouncing with a deliberate nod.

"I still do. I still forgive you."

Disbelieving Regina slowly shook her head. She couldn't honestly mean that.

"Why would you?"

"Because it is the right thing to do."

She tilted her head and squinted while she examined Snow's expression. Her lip had stopped trembling. Instead she moved into an upright stance, proudly holding her head high.

"I thought you wanted to make sure I wasn't hurting your daughter. How did that turn into a speech of forgiveness?"

Regina couldn't help herself, she needed to challenge Snow out of her perfect demeanor. She needed this to stop being about her.

"I realized that I already knew the answer to my question. So I forgive you."

Snow broke their eye-contact to rub the back of her hand over her damp cheeks before she looked up again and gave her a crooked smile. She had the audacity to lean forward to lay a hand on Regina's forearm, squeezing it for a moment.

Confusion threatened to overwhelm Regina but she took a deep breath. Their conversation was almost over. Snow had said what she had needed to say. The only question left was whether Regina could to the same.

Finally she dared to look up at Emma who was standing at the table. She was intensely focused on them, like she was afraid Regina might do something stupid and lash out. Still she had not interfered, she had chosen to trust her.

It was that trust that encouraged her not to dismiss Snow's attempt of forgiveness. It was Emma's presence, her total and utter faith that she would do the right thing that made her nod. It even allowed a little smile to form on her lips as she looked at Snow.

She cleared her throat, feeling that she needed it so that her voice didn't sound too throaty.

"I guess you're talking about a second chance, right?"

Snow gave a breathy laugh at the reference to the conversation they'd been having yesterday. They both knew that it wasn't much.

She hadn't apologized, she hadn't cried and hugged Snow, but they both knew that she wasn't that person.

It was a start.

* * *

Emma released a relieved breath when the tension in the room finally subsided. Noticing that Regina was even honestly half smiling made her downright giddy. Her face broke out with a huge smile of her own and called both of them back to the table.

Snow actually tried the cookies they had baked, assuring them that they were delicious while Regina relaxed enough to enjoy her coffee, remarkably allowing Emma to entwine their hands for a short while.

Unfortunately their conversation about the current situation was more or less fruitless. Emma kept asking why they couldn't just declare their decision and make everyone fall in line. It was what made most sense to her. However Snow kept insisting that she needed a good reason to let Regina go without punishment although she didn't have any ideas.

Meanwhile the object of their discussion stayed silent, only raising her eyebrows every once in a while until Snow addressed her directly.

"What would you do if you were in my position?"

Surprise colored Regina's features. Evidently she had kept quiet not to spite them, but out of what? Respect?

Confused Emma examined Regina as she tilted her head in thought.

"Well, there might be something you could sell as punishment, but I'm not sure whether you both would be okay with it."

She gave a sideways glance at Emma that made her downright adorable. And that was a word she had never thought to describe Regina with.

"Okay, well then I suggest you present your idea and we keep quiet until you've explained yourself."

Emma suggested, trusting that it wouldn't be bad.

Regina straightened her shoulders as if she expected both of them to freak out and looked at Snow.

"Well, there is a solution that might even be considered easy on Emma's part, if she's so inclined. However I do realize that you won't be thrilled, so just think about it before you react in any way."

She took a deep breath before continuing. Somehow it seemed to Emma like Regina couldn't quite get up the courage to address her.

"As you well know in politics it's always about how you present a situation. Since no one in town knows anything about the most recent developments you could consider letting Emma move in and introduce it as a punishment for me. As the Sherriff Emma has shown that she's capable of apprehending wrongdoers. You could tell everyone that she stays with me to observe that I'm staying on good behavior. Or even to make sure of it."

During her little speech Regina started to examine her table and very uncharacteristically refused to meet Emma's eyes.

Was she actually asking her to move in? It was different than the fact that she had been staying the last few nights. She could have hardly sent her to live with Charming while he was being this... while he was being difficult.

Emma remembered that he was her father and she therefore probably should stop insulting him.

It definitely wasn't the same to stay for a few days, to use Regina's house as an escape from her parents and to actually move in. It wasn't that she had a lot of things to move, it was just that she never really had a home.

Sure Ruby had told her that Snow's home was hers now, but although they had been roommates for a year she had never considered the apartment hers. She had sworn herself to never make the mistake and call a place to stay her home again.

Suddenly she found herself presented with the chance of two places to call home.

"Emma?"

Startled she looked up at Snow. Had she spaced out? God, she had spaced out!

"What do you think about that?"

It seemed like Snow hadn't given her own opinion yet but had waited for her reaction.

Emma swallowed and faced Regina.

"Is this just a suggestion to get out of this mess or is it actually what you want?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't okay with it."

Again Regina avoided meeting her eyes.

"That's not an answer to my question."

Hesitantly she moved her hand across the table and laid it on Regina's wrist. While she gently squeezed she felt her thumb moving in comforting strokes on its own accord.

Finally Regina met her eyes. The depth of emotions in those chocolate brown eyes took Emma's breath away.

"I would like that very much."

Swallowing down the tears that threatened to overwhelm her, Emma nodded.

"Okay. I would like that, too."

She was a little bit embarrassed by the emotion in her voice but was planning not to mention it, at least not with Snow sitting next to them.

Snow, right.

Bracing herself she turned to her mother.

"Do you think it'll work?"

Snow looked from her to Regina and back.

"Oh, I'm not so sure. You're both not the easiest persons to live with. Destroyed toasters and exploding fireplaces are proof of that."

Emma stared at her in shock while Regina actually chuckled at Snow's joke.

"You'd know."

"Indeed."

They exchanged another smile while Emma shook her head. If those two actually started to get along it might become very frightening to her.

"What do you think?"

Regina asked Snow and confirmed to Emma that her mother really hadn't said anything while she spaced out.

Snow frowned before she slowly nodded.

"You know, I think it might actually work."

"And it's the perfect explanation for letting Henry stay here."

Emma added, purposefully making sure that Henry's whereabouts weren't even up for discussion. And while Snow furrowed her eyebrows she didn't contradict her. Instead she sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"At least we can keep up this excuse until it becomes public knowledge that you two are together. Does anyone know about it?"

With a shrug Emma answered, thinking.

"Well Henry knows, obviously. You and David of course. Oh, and Ruby."

"Red?"

"Yes, she was here yesterday."

"Oh, right. Charming mentioned something about that. Did you actually tell him that she was planning to hunt a dwarf?"

The incredulity in her voice proved that she hadn't believed her husband. While Emma tried not to laugh, Regina smirked.

"I told him that she was in control and changed of her own will doing whatever she does while she's in wolf form. It was meant to be ironic, but unfortunately your husband didn't really understand what I was trying to tell him."

Although Snow raised her eyebrows she nodded slowly, evidently deciding not to get into that discussion now.

"Well, Red knows not to spill secrets so we should get away with our little story for at least a little while."

Emma felt Regina's arm stiffening, probably due to the same reservations she was having.

"What about David? Did you manage to get through to him?"

"I managed to convince him that Regina didn't use magic on you, but he's still furious. He still wants to see her punished, but I'll tell him that we will be voting against him and that will be it."

However Emma felt she was leaving something out.

"And?"

With a sigh Snow continued.

"He thinks it's too dangerous to let you stay in Regina's company since she isn't the best one to teach you how to handle your magic. Maybe you could take lessons from the Blue Fairy to calm him? As a compromise?"

Regina shook her head.

"You've seen that her magic emerges once her emotions are running high. The Blue Fairy wouldn't know how to help with that. And unless you would want her under Rumple's influence you know that there's no choice. It would actually be best if I taught her, don't you think?"

That was too much for Emma. They were once again trying to decide over her head.

"Why do I need to be taught at all? Couldn't I just repress it by not using it? Won't that be enough?"

If she was honest she didn't like her magic. She had no control over it whatsoever.

Sure, it had been amazing to connect with their energies while they had made love, but she couldn't forget how she had felt when she had thrown her energies against Cora.

Regina caught her attention by removing her arm out of Emma's grasp and folding their hands together.

"Emma, there is magic inside of you. Whether you want it or not, it is going to resurface when you feel emotional. And to protect not only yourself but everyone around you, you need to learn how to control it."

She was right, of course. Emma sighed.

"Well, since we'll be living together we might just have time for that, right?"

She expected Regina to return her smile, but she just shook her head.

"You have to take this seriously, Emma. Otherwise it could become dangerous, you could become dangerous."

Quickly Emma looked towards Snow for confirmation. The way her mother avoided to meet her eyes was answer enough.

"Me? I'm not dangerous. That's…"

"I'm not trying to frighten you. You just need to understand the importance of this."

Slowly Emma nodded.

"Okay, I get it. Learn magic and don't make jokes about it."

"Emma!"

She was sure she sounded like a moody teenager, but when she looked up and saw the corners of Regina's mouth twitch Emma felt like it was worth it. Despite that, she turned to Snow.

"I'm sorry. I really mean it. I can see that you both know a lot more about it than I do. And I get that I need more control. I was there yesterday when I let that bright light explode, you know?"

"Yes, that begs the question. What exactly was that?"

Again Snow addressed Regina instead of her, but regarding that Emma didn't have an explanation she would let them get away with it this time.

Regina shrugged.

"I am not sure. My guess is that she was so angry that she literally exploded. Since her energy consists entirely of white magic it presented itself in this bright light instead of something harmful."

"It's entirely white magic? I've never heard of this. I thought usually you have both energies inside of you and your intention focuses the white or black part to grow."

A frown overtook Regina's features.

"How much did you listen while I was living in your castle?"

Emma was surprised to see a pink blush coloring her mother's features.

"I've snuck out sometimes, following you into the forest. I thought it was exciting while it truly was pretty stupid."

"Hm."

After that noncommittal response Snow looked up startled.

"Is that everything?"

"Well, I can hardly take it out on you now, can I?"

Emma chuckled at the suppressed anger in Regina's voice. You had to hand it to her. She was really trying.

"I suppose not."

Snow's surprise turned Emma's chuckle in full out laughter and she was certain that she saw a twinkle in Regina's eyes.

* * *

Before Emma knew it she was sitting in Regina's car in front of the town hall. Yesterday Henry had returned full of stories of another sword fighting lesson. His arrival had caused Snow to get up and meet her husband who had pointedly waited outside. She had apologized for him but Emma had decided that he had to be the one to approach her since she wouldn't listen to a word he said until he accepted her relationship with Regina.

"We have to get out, Emma."

Regina reminded her without actually moving herself.

"We still have a couple of minutes."

Henry had already exited the car, running to meet his grandparents. With relief Emma noticed the slender form of Selena standing at the door, waiting for Henry to finish greeting his grandparents. The girl had been happy to take him to a playground, not wanting to get into the town's business. Emma had completely forgotten that she probably wasn't the twenty-somewhat college student who watched over Henry when she was home at the weekends.

"Who is Selena?"

"What?"

Confused Regina followed her gaze until she discovered the girl and relaxed.

"She was one of my maids. I saved her from a beating father and she was always grateful to be working for me."

It figured that one person who was grateful to Regina didn't want to attend this meeting. Emma sighed.

"Why don't you let her come? She could obviously talk for you instead of against you."

"I wouldn't want to put a twenty year old girl into that position. It would be cruel."

With a soft smile Emma turned to Regina and placed a gentle kiss on the hand she took in her own.

"You know that is one of the reasons I love you?"

Regina's breathing hitched and she looked at her, wide-eyed.

"See, you try to tell everyone, maybe even yourself, that you don't feel a thing, that you don't have any emotions, but you do. You saved a girl from a beating father and she likes you enough to take care of Henry while I see how everyone else avoids to even pass your car too closely. You've tried to be this persona you've created, but I don't think you ever were."

"What?"

Emma shrugged. She really didn't want to use the word because she had seen Regina flinch at it but it looked like she had to.

"Evil. I don't think you've ever really been evil."

Regina voice was cold as she answered.

"You don't know anything, Miss Swan."

Immediately Emma raised her eyebrows.

"Miss Swan? Really?"

She watched as Regina let out a huge breath and slowly faced her.

"You don't know much about the person I was. You try to believe in the good of me because you have to."

Her voice cracked.

"You see something that I personally find hard to detect myself."

"I hope I'll get you to believe in it, too."

Emma squeezed the hand that was laying in hers, changing the topic of conversation because it was the wrong time and place to talk about it.

"And when we get in there can you do me the favor and keep your sneering at a minimum? We're trying to defend you and it would be nice if you could try the same…"

"Sneering?"

Regina's voice adopted a tone of honeysweet innocence and Emma shook her head, grinning.

"That's nice. Let's go with that."

"I detect a note of misplaced irony in your voice, Miss Swan, though I find it highly inappropriate."

She was almost back to her old self. Only the huge grin gave Regina away.

Chuckling Emma leaned forward to place a reassuring kiss on her lips, but Regina leaned back.

"You do realize we're pretending to still hate each other? Otherwise our plan won't work."

Emma scowled at her.

"Is that your way of telling me that I have to keep up with you calling me Miss Swan in that highly inappropriate way of yours?"

"Inappropriate?"

"Yeah, don't tell me that wasn't deliberate. There were times I thought you would throw me against the next wall and devour me as your husky tone promised."

"Well since you'll be living with me from now on, I guess we'll have plenty of time to discover how you'll react to the cadences of my voice."

Emma was certain that Regina had purposefully lowered her voice when she noticed the wicked glint in her eyes. She shrugged.

"It's a pretty genius way of lesbian U-hauling, you did there."

"Lesbian U-hauling? What does that mean? First of all we're both bisexual though I wouldn't want to assume anything. And what the hell is a U-Haul?"

Laughingly Emma shook her head and opened the door of the car. As discussed they had obediently waited in the car until everyone else had arrived. A minute ago Granny had entered the town hall and now Ruby, being the last one, was sauntering up to meet them.

"I'll explain it to you when we get home tonight."

Emma promised with a whisper before Ruby winked at them.

"Ready to face the lions?"

"I would rather compare them to dogs, Miss Lucas. They will just follow their leader and fall in line."

Ruby grinned, not the least bit insulted.

"Of course you would."

She went to open the large double doors for them.

"May I, your Majesty?"

Her voice was mocking her but Emma caught Regina smiling at Ruby. Huh, it seemed they had come to some kind of understanding while she was gone.

She followed both of them in the huge hall surprised by how many people were actually occupying row upon row of chairs. On the stage at the end of the room Snow and Charming were sitting in taller chairs facing the murmuring crowd, just one chair was left empty next to them.

Confused Emma accepted when first Ruby and then Regina let her take the lead and she tried to feign a more confident stride, hoping that she didn't fail.

Snow stood to give her a kiss on the cheek and lead her to the free chair before turning towards the crowd. From her higher point of view Emma searched for Regina's eyes, surprised to find her sitting in the first row next to Ruby.

As soon as Snow cleared her throat the buzzing room fell into an expectant silence. Snow's voice took on a sovereign tone that Emma hadn't heard before. But then Mary Margaret hadn't been anything like that woman next to her who was accustomed to commanding a whole kingdom.

"Welcome everyone. I'm glad that I can finally welcome each and every one of you due to the fact that Regina brought my daughter, Emma, and myself safely back to Storybrooke."

It was a clever way to ease everyone into the light penance she planned to sentence Regina to but judging by the angry whispers they weren't convinced.

"There are a lot of things we need to discuss. First of all I have to inform you that unfortunately there isn't a way for us to return to the Enchanted Forest yet. But we will keep up the research King James has begun with the Blue Fairy."

"How did you get back then? Let her create a portal!"

Predictably it was Grumpy who stood up to glare at Regina. Snow quickly put him in his place.

"I can assure you that we will discuss every possibility. However I can also assure you that this isn't an option."

"Why not? She obviously got you back!"

"This is not the place to discuss complicated magic. You all just have to trust us."

At this Whale stood up, his face red with anger.

"Trust you? I dearly hope you're not including the Evil Queen in the circle of persons we should _trust_! Why is she even allowed walking around town without punishment?"

Ineffectively Snow tried to silence him with a glare.

"That is something we've already discussed and we came up with a bearable solution for everyone."

"I'm hoping that solution includes a painful death!"

Grumpy added, but Snow shook her head.

"I will remind you that this isn't up for discussion. The matter has already been decided. In exchange for Regina's cooperation both in bringing Emma and me back as well as helping us to find a way for all of us to return to our homes we will be lenient. Though I'm sad to inform you that once we have returned there is a lot of work to be done since most of our houses and the castle have withered in time."

That was a straight out lie. Emma knew that the destruction in the land had been caused by the curse not time. Also they had never discussed Regina helping them to find a way back. If you asked her, she certainly didn't want to return. Not the Enchanted Forest and certainly not to the vicinity of Cora.

"On the matter of Regina's penance we have decided to recognize the changes she has made. She is not the same person that has cast the curse almost twenty-nine years ago. Therefore we've decided that she will be put under house arrest for the time being. She will be only allowed to come outside under the guard of my daughter, our Savior Emma, who will be moving into her house to keep a closer eye on her."

"That is preposterous!"

"She hasn't changed!"

"She is still the same monster she has always been!"

The screams of complain were loud and deafening to Emma's ears. She had put all her faith in her mother and hoped she wouldn't screw this up but she saw no possible way for Snow to calm this raging crowd.

"Silence!"

Somehow Snow managed to strike the right note though her regal stance reminded her very much of Regina.

It was strange that Snow probably had learned her way of talking to the people by watching Regina.

"I will not take the misdeeds of the old world into this new one. We have to adapt to this new world for the time being and find a way to deal with our current situation instead of focusing on old hatred."

While everyone had resumed their seats, accepting Snow's words, Whale stood straight. His pose ready to deliver a death strike made Emma uneasy.

"When we're judging everyone by this worlds crimes why don't we talk about the former Sherriff Graham and his suspicious death?"

To Emma it felt like she was thrown into a shower of ice water. She hadn't thought about Graham in a while, but suddenly everything made perfect sense in a very horrible way.

He had told her that he remembered while he had went on and on about the fact that Regina had taken his heart. And then he had died of a heart attack.

A heart attack Dr. Whale was calling suspicious now.

Begging for her conclusion to be false she found Regina's face. Her mask was fully in place again as she refused to meet Emma's eye.

It was true.

* * *

**Yes, I know. Leaving it like that is just cruel.  
But I felt that while Emma can't understand the things Regina had done in the Enchanted Forest, because they simply might be too abstract, the incident with Graham kept bugging me. And I seriously think they need to address it in the show too.**

**Let me know what you think about this chapter.**

**Reviews really help my motivation!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm terribly sorry that this took longer than promised but my computer decided to stop working for me after I've dropped it one too many times... This is being given to you by the early Christmas presents of my family. It made it possible for me to buy a new computer.**

**Without the support and help from my beta Allison this wouldn't be in the vicinity of ready right now, so thank you, a lot.**

**Also a big thank you to every review, favoriting and follower. You guys really motivated me to get over my aversion against new hardware and keyboard and write anyway.**

**I hope you'll leave me a review as a gift.  
**

**Merry Christmas!  
**

* * *

Emma was still reeling. She knew it was her turn to defend Regina and she felt the room's deafening silence in every fiber of her being. Still she couldn't make herself stand up. She couldn't even turn to meet Snows eyes.

Emma felt tremendous relief when Ruby scoffed and stood up.

"We all know that Graham had a heart attack. Just like it is evident that Dr Whale is holding a grudge against Regina. There was no magic in Storybrooke when Graham died, so I don't see how Regina could have feigned a heart attack. The only suspicious thing I see is the fact that Dr Whale refuses to tell us who he is. He made it extremely clear that he doesn't acknowledge James as our King, so his disdain is not for us, but for some selfish reason of his own. If her were innocent, he'd tell us who he is."

To her surprise she heard some people murmur in agreement. Granny nodded outright and even Snow gave a tense nod.

"That is right. Thank you, Red. As I have said we have already decided what to do with Regina and it is not up for discussion."

"Maybe it should be."

David grumbled and everyone looked at him, expecting him to elaborate.

"She might have brought her vault of hearts with her. That would have made it easy for her to kill Graham if she already had his heart."

"Again, there was no magic!"

Ruby protested surely. Meanwhile Emma felt her own heart falter. Henry's book had shown them Regina's vault. Graham had been convinced that it was somehow connected Henry senior's grave. A surge of nausea threatened to overwhelm Emma. She kept herself under control with great determination and neither balled her hands into fists nor gripped the armrest as she so desperately wanted.

Grumpy spoke up again, watching Ruby like she was a traitor.

"Maybe we should find out whether there was enough magic for her to kill Graham."

Before anyone could say anything Dr Hopper stood up, clearing his throat.

"Or maybe we should accept Snow's proposal. We shouldn't give in to our hate, but focus on our future. Our energies would be better spent researching a way back to our world instead of focusing on Regina."

"Thank you, Jiminy."

Snow took a step towards the room, throwing dark looks at anyone who looked defiant.

"Now that I've all welcomed you back and we've informed you how we want to proceed I am closing this meeting. But keep in mind that we have decided on Regina's punishment and we do need her help. Anyone who threatens her acts against our decree and will be punished."

Without giving anyone the chance to speak up again she turned around to David, clearly dismissing everyone.

As the crowd left with a discontented murmur, Emma felt the tension in her rise to unbearable levels. She turned to Snow and saw her whispering agitatedly to her husband. Apparently she had told David to keep quiet.

While everyone else was leaving, Regina and Ruby stood up. They were clearly on their way towards the stage, which meant that they would be with her in no time.

Ruby's trust in Regina was written all over her beaming face. Emma knew she couldn't face this situation without giving Regina away. And while she wasn't sure of what to make of her revelation yet, she certainly didn't want the whole town to go after Regina again. But the thought of talking and smiling to Regina after what she had just figured out was sickening.

If she was being honest with herself she couldn't even really be angry at her. Regina had warned her, had specifically told her that she had committed unspeakable acts.

Just because Emma had chosen to see the best in her instead of listening didn't make everything go away.

She didn't see any other solution. No matter how much of a poker player she was, she knew that her doubt would make it worse for Regina. As the conflict became too much, Emma did what she always did.

Though she felt like shit, she took her jacket and flew. Within seconds she was out the back door and on her way to somewhere else, anywhere else.

It wasn't that she had a specific destination.

Just that staying was no longer an option.

* * *

Regina only listened halfway. She hoped Snow would succeed with her plan but she hadn't lied to Charming when she had told him that she'd never let them put her into a cell. She'd rather turn then all into toads. Charming _and _Snow. There wouldn't be a true love's kiss to get them out of that. She'd be forever thankful to never hear their high-squealed 'I found you's'.

Now there was a thought.

At least it kept her entertained though she knew that none of that was an option anymore. She had agreed to play nice.

Predictably Dr Whale was the first one to speak up and accuse her of everything bad that ever happened, provably including Global warming.  
But when he mentioned Graham she looked up in confusion. Surely no one could know? Right?

To be safe, she controlled her features before she would give herself away. No one would believe that she had had magic before Rumple brought it into this world.

With a shock she realized there was person only one who would inexplicably know the truth. An ice-cold feeling took hold as she looked up at Emma. Under her beautiful blond locks was a frightening frown as Emma refused to meet her eyes.

She had figured it out.

Dreading what the town would do when Emma spoke up, she barely heard Ruby's attempt to defend her. It was to no avail. There was no way Emma would keep silent now that she knew what she really was.

A murderer.

Because that was exactly what she was.

To Regina there was nothing new in that information. She knew her past deeds.

And it didn't matter that with Graham she had acted out of a profound fear. It had been her top priority to keep the curse working. She simply couldn't allow him to talk to anyone. They might have believed him if he had kept blabbering on.

And it wasn't like she had really killed him.

He had been dead the moment he had realized and accepted his reality. He even knew that he wouldn't survive without his heart. And there hadn't been enough magic to put it back into him.

Not that she had wanted to do that.

She might have thought about putting his heart back beforehand though, in the moments she hated him for obeying her so easily.

Maybe that's where her attraction to Emma had started. She had been the first one in a very long time to approach her without fear, to really challenge her.

Whatever Emma thought now, she could only hope Emma that would let her explain.

Graham had been dead the moment he believed everything. He didn't have a heart, so his body would have followed the natural course of that revelation. She had just sped up the process.

Lost in her own thoughts she didn't even notice how the discussion ended until Snow stood up and called the meeting to an end.

She looked to her side and found Ruby giving her an encouraging smile. The other woman didn't say anything, but Regina found that it wasn't strictly necessary.

If Ruby had vocalized the support that was plainly written across her face, Regina would have had no idea how to respond.

Obviously she hadn't earn it.

After giving Ruby a terse nod she bravely turned to the front, only to find Emma already gone. Snow gave her a tense smile while Charming glowered at her, but the only thing Regina noticed was that Emma was missing.

Her face must have given her away, because she felt a comforting hand on her arm.

"What's wrong?"

Ruby's compassion was starting to bother her. What had she ever done to the woman to deserve that?

While she wasn't sure what kind of emotion her face displayed judging by the way Ruby pulled her hand away, as if burned, it apparently wasn't an amicable one. Moreover she had somehow failed to keep her mask in place. As her emotions were a roller coaster of anxiety, fear and self-hatred she just hoped it wasn't the last one Ruby had seen and mistaken as something directed towards her.

Standing in front of Snow and Charming Regina doubted her right to ask for Emma's whereabouts. That was when she was actually glad Ruby was following her around like a lost puppy.

"Where's Emma?"

Ruby's apparent naiveté was almost hurtful. As was Snow's confused look as she slowly scanned the entire room in a sweeping circle.

"Charming?"

Fortunately most of the town's people had already filed out of the room. Otherwise Charming's reddening face could have produced serious consequences for Regina.

"What do you mean? Where is Emma?"

He spun around, a quizzical expression on his face.

"Where is she?"

Snow rolled her eyes at Charming before she smiled kindly at Ruby.

"She's probably already outside, waiting for us. You know that she'll always hate these meetings."

It took Regina a moment to realize that Snow wasn't only smiling at Ruby, but also at her, with a kind expression on her face.

Apparently Snow had no inkling to what Emma had just discovered.

Sure, she was probably just waiting by the car. That's why she so suddenly disappeared. It was a very logical indeed.

Still Regina just nodded and forced herself to show a political smile. She even successfully made herself nod at Snow.

"Thank you."

After that she decided that she had fulfilled her duties.

When she stepped outside she caught herself hoping to find Emma leaning against her black Mercedes. Predictably that didn't happen.

"Hey Mom!"

Suddenly Henry was standing in front of her. His trusting smile was directed towards her, only her.

How she had wished for that during the last year, only to get him back when she least deserved it.

Selena stood behind him, awkwardly shifting her weight.

"We saw people coming out of the town hall and he wanted to come back. I couldn't stop him."

Regina recalled the control that nowadays seemed to escape her and returned Henry's warm smile before she looked at the girl.

"It's no problem, really. But would you mind taking him back to the playground for a while? We aren't quite done here."

While that wasn't a straight-out lie, it was still a lie. It felt horrible to lie at Henry, again.

"Where's Emma? Do you have some business to discuss that got something to do with Princes and Kings and Queens? Because technically I am a Prince and I want to be included."

Regina lowered herself down to his eyelevel with caution.

"Henry, you're still to young to be included. I promise I will tell you what was decided today, but for now I still have to talk to Emma. Do you think you can let me do that?"

It was a rhetorical question, but she knew that he needed to feel included. After a moment of consideration Henry slowly nodded. With a sigh he embraced her shortly before taking Selena's hand and yanking the girl away.

Regina looked after him and desperately tried to get her brain to work. She had to find Emma. And for that she'd have to have a starting point. Somewhere.

Anywhere.

It wasn't very convenient that Emma had probably just walked away without thinking about where she was going. It would make her even more difficult to find.

But Regina needed to be sure, before she really started to search. Was she ready to see that look on Emma's face? The utter devastation of the trust she had in her?

The easy answer was that, no, she wasn't ready for this. Not at all.

She needed to find Emma anyway, to talk to her, to at least try to chase that destroyed look off her face.

"So, you didn't think she would be waiting at the car?"

Startled by the unusual deepness of a familiar voice behind her Regina turned around to find Ruby looking at her, appraising her. Although she saw recognition dawn on Ruby's features the disdain she feared didn't show. Instead Ruby slowly shook her head.

Regina already felt terrible but Ruby presented her with a perfect solution and while she knew she was being demanding without having any right to do so, Ruby should expect that from her.

"The important part is that I find her before she conjures up some scenario in her head that's entirely wrong. I need to talk to her. If you helped me now you'd be helping her at the same time."

Somehow she didn't care that she was being brazen, if it got Ruby to assist her.

"You want me to find her?"

Recognizing her insolence Ruby's voice was slightly higher that before. Regina held her incredulous stare until Ruby shrugged her shoulders and started walking away from her.

God, could this woman ever just answer her?

"Ruby!"

Without planning to she practically growled the other woman's name, which in turn earned her an adamant stare.

"Are you coming or not?"

Surprise washed over Regina. It took her a moment to process what Ruby was implying.

"You're helping me?"

Ruby let out a snort.

"I'm helping Emma."

Without any further ado she turned around and started walking again. This time Regina followed her.

"So you really are able to use your wolf senses now?"

The condescending look Ruby gave her rivaled her own. And that was saying something.

Since she was relying on her Regina kept uncharacteristically quiet.

It seemed like she had lost Ruby's support, but when did anyone ever keep their trust in her?

After a quiet walk through the town which made it evident that Emma really didn't have a destination, Ruby quietly spoke up once they had reached the woods.

"So, you really did kill him?"

Regina briefly pondered her options but she was too caught up finding a way to talk Emma that she hadn't anything left to give Ruby, well except brutal honesty.

"Yes."

It wasn't like Ruby wasn't expecting this answer by now.

"Why?"

She scoffed.

"What do you think? His increasing awareness threatened me, so I killed him."

The disbelieving sideways glance Ruby threw her way made it sure that Ruby didn't believe her.

"I don't buy that. You must have had another reason. No one would have believed his stories. You could have simply thrown him into your underground asylum."

"You know about that?"

Ruby shrugged again.

"I met Belle."

For a moment Regina felt the remorse over incarcerating the innocent woman. She had done it because she had desperately needed something that would keep Rumple in his place when the time was right. Unfortunately someone had set her free before that could happen.

"You're sorry about that?"

Apparently the control she usually had over her face was entirely gone now.

"I'm sorry, I had to keep her locked up. However I am not sorry that I actually did it. We all know Rumple and having Belle was the lynchpin that I would need to keep him under control when the time came."

She clarified. In response Ruby gave a dry chuckle.

"That worked out great, don't you think? He almost succeeded in killing you for that."

Regina felt anger rising inside of her.

"Well, I'm sorry I lost sight of my plans while my son was dying."

While she wanted to sound venomously even she heard the raw hurt in her voice. Next to her Ruby sucked in a deep intake of breath.

They walked a couple of minutes in silence until Ruby came back to the starting point of their conversation.

"That still doesn't explain Graham."

Her unrelenting inquiry was infuriating Regina, which in turned strengthened her control. At least anger was an emotion she could deal with.

"I was under the impression that we were looking for Emma?"

"I think me helping you has reached new proportions and while I don't expect you to be grateful, you could at least answer my questions."

"He would have died anyway, okay?"

That stopped Ruby short.

"What do you mean?"

Regina sighed.

"He had started to remember. Emma's presence was already weakening the curse. He was living without a heart in his chest, which in this reality isn't something you could survive without enough magic. So it would have taken him about two days to die anyway. That's the reason he was trying to convince Emma that he didn't have his heart. Why should I have given him two more days regarding that I would have endangered everything I built here?"

Ruby stared at her out of her huge brown eyes.

"So, you... what? Where was his heart? And how did you do it?"

"It was in my vault and I simply crushed it."

"You could have given him his heart back."

Regina shook her head.

"I could give you a list of reasons why I didn't want to do that, but the truth is that I didn't need to think about that since there wasn't enough magic to do that. The act of taking or giving a heart requires a great deal of magic."

"More magic than taking his heart out of this magic vault of yours and crushing it with your bare hands? God, Regina!"

"Please, Miss Lucas, do enlighten me about what I should have done?"

"Well, not that."

"Very effective plan, my dear."

Her sarcastic tone met defiance.

"Don't call me that. My name is Ruby to you. Not that sneering Miss Lucas and I'm definitely not your dear."

Regina regarded her with cold eyes.

"Now that you've got that out of your system can we resume to search for Emma?"

Ruby let out a sound of utter frustration and stalked away from her.

Although it defied every nerve in her body Regina grumbled and followed her.

At the last minute she saw the orange line on the ground Ruby was about to step on. She reached out with her arm but Ruby was too far away from her to be reached this way. Instinctively she pulled her back with her magic. Her sudden fear fueled her energies and as a result increased the force she was using by a great deal more than was necessary.

Fortunately Ruby wasn't on guard at the moment and it worked. She was lifted from the ground and pulled back almost three yards towards her.

Immediately Ruby thwarted her energies. She spun around midair to land in a crouch in front of her. Her dark eyes had lost all chocolate brown. Instead there was a bright amber color dangerously glaring at her.

"What the hell, Regina?"

Ruby threw the words out of clenched teeth, seething. Regina could feel the power of Ruby's magic coming from her in threatening waves.

Unsure whether Ruby was still in control she pointed towards the orange line on the ground. She was lucky that Ruby was following her line of vision.

"The town line. You were about to step over it and I was too far back to reach you."

Taking a deep breath Ruby straightened herself before facing her again. Her eyes were still glinting.

"You know, a normal person would have just warned me."

"You were about to step over it."

Ruby shrugged pointedly, her shoulders were still tense.

"What do you care?"

As fast as the dangerous tension between them had arisen, it was gone now.

"You helped and defended me throughout the past few days. Don't you think I should start repaying the favor?"

Carefully Regina kept her sarcasm to a minimum.

"My help was intended for Emma and Snow. As it is now."

Ruby stated as she examined their surroundings in detail. Regina didn't dare to ask the question that she tried to repress to the back of her mind. Surely Emma wouldn't have...

"She didn't step over."

The instant relief she felt was indescribable.

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

Without hesitation Regina stepped forward and laid a calming hand upon Ruby's arm.

"Thank you."

The wolf inside of her needed to understand that she wasn't a threat to put Ruby at ease again. Grounding her through the contact was the only thing Regina could think of.

Ruby tensed under her hand but slumped after only a second. Their eyes met and Ruby nodded in understanding.

"Thank _you_."

Regina let out a breath of relief. Now she was sure that Ruby was in control again.

* * *

Meanwhile Emma had stopped aimlessly walking around town. Her thoughts were still a jumbled mess that she couldn't make sense of. She couldn't even calm down enough to try to sort it out.

However she knew that she had to at least attempt to.

So after wandering around she suddenly found herself in front of the town's cemetery. She gave herself over to a moment of confusion, until the message her subconscious was sending her sunk in.

This was where it all started.

She remembered the night all to well. Graham had been insisting that Regina was keeping his heart in her vault. It had been nothing more than a ridiculous thought to her. Still she had gone with him. He had desperately been in need of help and she hadn't been able to leave him alone.

When Regina had shown up she had seen how much Regina had felt threatened by her presence. She had almost seemed afraid. Although the hurtful note in her voice had been entirely fake, the fear she had tried to conceal had been real.

And as stupid as it might sound, Emma had really enjoyed her victory over Regina.

It wasn't like she had really taken Graham away from her. He didn't feel anything for Regina. Emma knew all about these kinds of relationships, where people just use one another to specifically not feel anything.

She felt like she was helping Graham liberate himself and was actually happy for him when he stood up to Regina.

What she certainly hadn't expected was how Regina had gotten violent.

However the fact was that they left Regina in the cemetery, next to the vault. Shortly after that Graham died.

With hesitant steps Emma approached the crypt.

It was either now or never. She could just leave and pretend she had never seen the look on Regina's face, try to hold on to her feelings towards her and repress the doubt.

And that was exactly why she couldn't just leave. She needed to know.

If she knew for sure she could confront Regina.

And maybe she could chase the doubt away instead of repressing it.

Repressing never really worked.

Killing Graham in that moment would have been unbelievable. There hadn't been a reason for it.

While she was trying to hold on to her confusion, a small voice inside of her told her that there had been a reason. Regina might have tried to protect her curse, because Graham remembered. At the time Emma hadn't had a clue what he was talking about, but she was sure that he had meant his true identity.

But that wasn't a reason. She certainly wouldn't have believed him anyway.

And even if she had that certainly wasn't a reason to kill someone.

The sound of crunching on the gravel made her spin around but there was no one to be seen. She was alone.

Resolutely she stepped forward and opened the door to the vault.

They had already searched through it, but back then she hadn't expected to find anything. Now she expertly let her hands glide across the walls, tugging at the small crevices she found without any noticeable success. Determined she examined the small space she was standing in.

There wasn't a place to hide anything.

Except...

But surely not even Regina would hide something in her father's coffin, right?

Reluctantly she put a hand to the coffin, deciding whether she really wanted to do that.

She gasped when the coffin gave back under her hand.

With new determination she pushed and was surprised at how easily the coffin slid to the side. She almost fell down the stairs that appeared under the now open space.

Gathering herself she climbed down, ignoring the trembling in her knees.

After all she had already decided that she needed to know.

Nothing could have prepared her for the huge chamber she found, nor for the wall of hearts on her right. However crazy it was she could swear that she heard a steady beating originating from the small drawers.

She reached out with a hand, not sure whether she really wanted to touch any of them.

"Oh, thank you, my dear, for guiding me down here. Without you it might have taken me a while to find this interesting hiding-place."

Emma jerked back, turning around instantly, fear gripping her heart as she was magically pushed back against the wall.

It couldn't be.

"After all you were able to get here with nothing more than a bit of enchanted ash, did you really think that I wouldn't find a way to follow you? My daughter resides in this realm and as a good mother I should really be there for her, don't you think?"

As Emma stared into the cold eyes of Cora she couldn't help but notice the malicious smile on her face. She knew without a doubt that this was Regina's worst nightmare come alive. And she would do everything in her power not only to survive this, but protect Regina from this woman. Whatever Regina might have done nothing justified a child being this afraid of her own mother.


	13. Chapter 13

**A huge thank you to my beta Allison, for keeping up the good work and her prompt help!  
**

**And a big thank you all your reviews, alerts and favoriting. I cherish every single review.  
**

**This being a holiday I got to update sooner, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine, I just enjoy playing with them.  
**

* * *

All of a sudden Ruby changed their direction leading them back to town. Regina stumbled due to the abruptness of the turn, barely gaining her balance by taking a steadying step to the side.

When she looked up Ruby already walked out of the woods. Regina had to hurry to catch up with her. Realizing where the straight line Ruby was following led, Regina almost lost her footing again.

They were heading right to the cemetery.

"Are you sure you're still following her?"

Regina couldn't help herself, she needed to make sure, even when that meant questioning Ruby.

"No, of course I am not sure. I am just following this barely distinct footprints on the ground instead of my impeccable senses. Do you want to try finding her alone? Because there surely are other things I could do with my time..."

Sarcasm. Of course Ruby would revert to Regina's own defense mechanism.

She didn't even answer, a hollow feeling taking hold of her. If Emma had gone to the cemetery, there was only one place she could be.

Hoping that Emma's ability to find anything was underrated, she resumed a more confident stride as she caught up with Ruby.

"Do you know where she went?"

Apparently Ruby noticed that she wasn't trailing her anymore.

"I decided that I can follow footsteps on my own."

True to her word she passed Ruby, confidant that she knew where Emma had gone.

"Regina!"

And she thought only one person could growl her name with the sound of utter frustration.

But she simply ignored Ruby, hoping that she could catch Emma before she found anything devastating.

It took everything she had to not flat out run towards her crypt. She wasn't sure that she could have controlled herself if she had been alone.

She heard Ruby walking behind her, murmuring under her breath.

Regina wasn't sure she wanted her to come. If Emma was indeed where she suspected her to be, it might be better if Ruby didn't witness that particular part of her.

Regarding Emma, she could only hope that she hadn't found the stairs yet.

No matter how unlikely that was.

Before they reached the path that would lead them to the crypt, Ruby piped up again, a strangely concerned note in her voice.

"Regina, what is it?"

Instead of answering she just shook her head, intent on walking as fast as she could without breaking into a run. She wondered for a moment that Ruby hadn't any trouble keeping up with her long strides.

Werewolf strength, she reminded herself, altering the nervous circle her thoughts were running in.

When she reached her destination and saw the open door, her heart beat so loudly that she was almost certain that Ruby had to hear it.

"Regina, isn't that your father's crypt?"

Ignoring her Regina ducked into the low entrance. Fear spread through her veins as she noticed her suddenly not so secret-staircase on display.

Without further thought she hurried down, unconcerned with the confused girl behind her.

The door to her right was open. Of all the things she could have chosen, Emma had gone to the heart chamber.

Bracing herself Regina pushed through the door, expecting to find a confused and probably scared Emma full of accusations and pain.

It was almost anticlimactic to find the room empty. She was entirely alone.

Well, except for Ruby, who waited at the top of the stairs.

Regina could hear her mumbling as she talked loudly to herself, debating whether it was safe for her to follow.

She ignored her and focused at the room in front of her. Emma had to be somewhere. She turned around to find all the other doors still closed. Additionally she couldn't feel any other energy than her own.

As she checked for traces of Emma's magic she noticed that something else was wrong.

There was an unusual metallic smell in the room and the air was charged with energy, a magical energy she was very familiar with.

Combined these two things lead to a conclusion that almost made her knees give in. She steadied herself with a hand on the wall, barely restraining herself from slumping against it.

To make it worse she didn't hear the usual sound of the few taken hearts that were still encased there, whispering to her. It was dead-silent.

In horror she raised a trembling hand, pointing it towards one of the tiny coffins, magically opening it.

It was empty.

Speechless terror gripped her as she opened one after the other with increasing speed, only coming up empty.

Now she didn't manage to stoically hold herself upright. She slowly slid to the ground, her legs uselessly lying next to her as her back kept ramrod straight, maintaining the last vestige of her composure.

A trembling hand crept towards the place between her breasts, forming a fist over the point where a slow beat came after another, reassuring her that her own heart was securely in its place.

For so long she had kept it in one of these precise empty coffins, afraid that exactly the woman who had been here would have taken it.

It was only when she had thought about adopting Henry that she decided it was time to change. She always felt hollow.

The toddler of her secretary had shown her that these tiny human beings were perfectly capable of distinguishing between real affection and faked pleasantries.

To be a good mother to her son she had to really love him, instead of feeling the shadow of love in the empty place in her chest.

So she had put her heart back into her chest.

She didn't like to remember the first few days of reliving old fears and indescribable hurt.

In the end it had been worth it.

Henry had been worth it.

And then Emma.

Emma who now undoubtedly was...

Her thoughts refused to go any further and she felt herself completely shutting down, not wanting to accept a reality that was too horrible to grasp.

Her awareness slowly faded, and with it the dim lights in the room disappeared.

* * *

Ruby had taken her time.

She had felt that this wasn't a place she ever wanted to see in detail, so she had waited at the top of the stairs, calling after Regina, wondering what the hell was going on down there.

Apparently the other woman was completely ignoring her now.

But as the minutes slowly passed and the lights under her flickered and went out, she grew more and more anxious. Surely she should have heard them arguing by now?

She was certain that Emma had gone down into this black hole of a cellar.

Really, what kind of person would hide something in a cemetery under a grave?

Regina of course.

With a deep sigh Ruby tentatively climbed down the stairs.

If they didn't come back up again, she would have to follow.

It was that simple.

After all she wasn't a scared little girl but a big scary wolf. People were afraid of her, not the other way around.

That thought actually helped for a moment.

Until she realized that Regina most definitely wasn't afraid of her.

So Ruby carefully made her way toward the staircase that she knew both Emma and Regina had taken, but neither had come up.

At the first look the chamber looked empty, really empty. There were shelves on the other side of the room that were nothing but gaping holes.

The little cases that certainly belonged in the recesses were strewn all over the ground, opened and empty. It was so dark that Ruby could hardly see anything.

Her senses told her that usually a powerful magic illuminated the room, but it smelled strangely dank and metallic. She didn't know what to make of it.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on her hearing instead.

It was then that she realized that she wasn't alone. There was a strong faltering heartbeat, interrupted by shallow breathing.

Emma and Regina hadn't magically disappeared. At least one of them was still there, sitting motionless on the far right side on the ground.

Concerned Ruby went further into the room, towards the barely distinguishable shape on the far end.

As soon as she completely entered the room, a strange silvery light rose from the edges in the room, tingeing everything in an obscure light. Ruby chose to worry about that later.

"Regina?"

She had been afraid to find her paralyzed or unconscious, but her erratic breathing told her that she was still with her.

Once she looked into her dark unresponsive eyes she doubted her previous conclusion. If she didn't know any better she'd describe the depth in those eyes as dead.

Careful not to frighten her, Ruby knelt down in front of her.

"Regina?"

She cursed herself at how timid her voice sounded but there was nothing she could do about that now. This situation was too damn scary.

With little hope of achieving anything she moved a hand in front of Regina's face. Regina didn't even blink.

Tense Ruby laid a hand to Regina's shoulder, barely even touching her for fear of her reaction. What if Regina suddenly came back and lashed out?

While Ruby had seen her immensely sleep-deprived and scared, Regina had always kept her composure. This shell in front of her looked broken.

"What happened here, Regina?"

She had hoped that she felt compelled to answer a straight question, but it was a failed attempt.

There was nothing else she could think of, except slapping her, but since this was Regina, it wasn't an option she'd like to try.

"Where is Emma? Have you seen her?"

As she had hoped, something flickered in the depth of Regina's eyes. Ruby had seen her own share of pain in her life, but the endless terror that shone in Regina's gaze hurt her to look at it. She didn't even want to contemplate what it must be like for her to live through it.

Regina blinked a couple of times before she focused on Ruby.

"Where is she?"

She sounded so utterly broken that Ruby wondered how she could have ever felt resentment towards her. It felt like the only thing Regina needed was someone to be there for her.

Ruby desperately wished Emma were there with them.

Instead she tightened the grip on Regina's shoulder.

"I don't know, Regina. You were here before me. What did you see?"

Again Regina blinked a couple of times like she was trying to find a way back to the reality. Her eyes wandered first to the wall next to Ruby and then to the ground.

"Gone."

That she could see, Ruby thought impatiently. If something had happened to Emma, she needed to know it. They needed to do something.

"No, Regina. Emma was right here. She didn't leave. Did you see her?"

She was partly relieved when Regina shook her head.

"No. She wasn't here."

But she knew that wasn't true.

"Regina, Emma was here. I know it. It's feels like she disappeared here."

"No."

Regina was very decisive as she shook her head.

"She can't. So she wasn't."

With that she stood up and patted at her trousers and blouse until the nonexistent dust seemed to be gone.

Ruby pondered telling her that she knew with certainty that Emma had been there. In the end she kept silent, not wanting to ruin the grip Regina suddenly seemed to have on herself. Denial suited her better than the catatonic state from before.

With one movement of Regina's wrist all the tiny boxes flew back in the empty quarters.

Suddenly even the light seemed brighter.

"How does this light work?"

Ruby had never been good with keeping her thoughts to herself, even when she knew that it was unimportant and inappropriate.

Though it inadvertently seemed to be exactly what Regina needed. Maybe she could keep her above water discussing profanities and stuff.

Striding from the room Regina shrugged.

"It's empowered by the magic, whoever is inside, has."

She barely kept herself from asking why it had gone out while Regina was inside.

Reminding her of her paralysis wouldn't be a good way to keep her alert.

So Ruby waited until they were out in the open again. The brightness of the cold winter sun shocked her eyes and for a moment stars were the only thing she could see.

"Now Regina, do you have any idea where Emma could have gone? Because my senses are telling me that she went into the room I found you in, but didn't leave."

Regina threw her a sideways glance.

"Well, why aren't you accusing me of finally making her disappear?"

"Cause I've seen how much work you put into getting her back."

Shrugging Regina answered.

"Well, maybe I played along until Henry got back to me and now that I have what I wanted I got rid of her."

"God, Regina! We both know you didn't do it. Now would you please tell me what you know? You said you didn't see her, but she was there."

"I don't think she was there at all. I'm just proposing to you how you can build a case against me."

Regina sounded like she couldn't give a damn. Her façade was perfectly up again and it made Ruby furious.

"You might not remember, but it's been only an hour ago that I stood up for you, arguing for you and not against you. Do you really think I would start accusing you now?"

Instead of reacting in any kind of healthy way, Regina's voice and gaze remained ice-cold.

"Well, my dear, you might be too young to have noticed it, but people don't trust me for long."

Ruby sighed, giving it a last shot.

"If I continue arguing with you, will you listen?"

"Probably not."

Regina's walk didn't even falter.

"At least you're honest."

She had at least expected a huff, but Regina didn't even bat so much as an eyelash. Instead she kept striding away with purpose.

"Will you at least tell me, where we're going?"

"We're not going anywhere, Miss Lucas. Your help is no longer required."

"What? I don't even get so much as a simple thank you anymore?"

"We don't always get what we wish for."

"No kidding", Ruby mumbled as she slowly walked behind her. She might not want to, but she felt responsible for the woman. No matter how much control Regina showed, she was clearly shaken.

So she followed her, although she wasn't sure whether it was a good or a very stupid thing that she was doing.

* * *

Regina walked through the town with purpose, pointedly ignoring Ruby's feeble attempts at conversation.

She had actually forgotten that Ruby was still following her when she arrived at the apartment where Snow lived. No doubt she would soon find another place to move to, somewhere more appropriate for the Queen.

"What are we doing at Snow's?"

A suspicious edge crept into Ruby's voice which grated on Regina's already frayed nerves.

"If you have to tag along, could you at least keep quiet?"

"I'm just trying to help."

"Well, your help is neither wanted nor needed!"

Regina sneered as she found the little apartment with the number 3 on the door. She didn't even hesitate a moment before she started pounding on the door.

A few seconds later an angry Snow jerked the door open.

"I said I didn't want to be disturbed today!"

Her cheeks were tinted in a light red as if the anger was already pouring out of her. But her rigid posture slumped in surprise as she recognized just who was standing in front of her door.

"Regina."

"Hello Snow, I'm sorry to disturb your precious time, but I wondered if Emma was with you and I could talk to her."

Obviously taken aback Snow scrunched up her pretty features in thought. It took all Regina had to not slap her into talking to her. She knew that it would get her further to be nice. Nevertheless she didn't have to like it.

So she opened her mouth a little wider, letting her smile grow.

Automatically Snow shrunk back.

Maybe Regina would feel bad if it weren't for the emotional rollercoaster she was enduring.

"Emma isn't here, Regina. I assumed she was with you."

"No, she left after the town meeting."

Regina grudgingly admitted.

After a moment Snow seemed more collected as she straightened her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Regina, but she isn't here. She is a grown woman, so I don't see the need to worry. At least not in this realm, where she actually knows how to handle herself."

"So you don't know where she could be?"

It almost hurt her physically to stay polite.

"No, of course not. I think you might need to give her some time. If I were in her place, I wouldn't know how to forgive you either."

Forgetting to keep the pleasant tone in her voice Regina answered shortly.

"Would you care to elaborate that?"

It wasn't even a question anymore, rather an order. However Snow slowly folded her arms as she stared defiantly at her.

"Don't pretend that you don't know what I am talking about!"

"What do you mean?"

Regina was honestly confused. She was so focused on the fact that Emma had disappeared on her that she had completely blocked out the reason behind her running away.

"You killed Graham, Regina."

Snow examined her with a judging look.

"Why did you do it?"

"Emma really isn't here?"

She needed to make sure that it was true. Maybe it had all been a horrible play of her own imagination. Maybe Emma had gone back to her mother to sort out her feelings.

"Were you so far gone that you can't even remember why you killed?"

Not having expected Snow's outcry Regina blinked at her.

She needed an answer to her question.

"So she's not with you?"

Suddenly she felt a comforting hand touching her shoulder.

"Regina, she isn't here. You know that."

After that Ruby turned to Snow.

"Graham would have died anyway. After he accepted that he didn't have his heart, there wasn't enough magic for him to survive."

"He didn't have his heart?"

Snow's voice grew several octaves higher as Ruby pushed past Regina, holding on to her elbow.

"Can we come in, Snow? Please?"

"Of course, Red."

Although Snow gave Regina a meaningful look that made it more than clear who was welcome and who wasn't, Regain countered it with a condescending glance. She followed them inside after jerking her arm out of Ruby's tight hold.

"Who is it?"

Charming came out of an opened door into the incredibly small room where a plain kitchen stood next to a simple white couch. White was overall the dominating color. It seemed that Snow had hung on to her last name, although Regina had destroyed as much a she could about her personality.

"Regina!"

She didn't even give a glance in his direction, instead looking through the room again. There was no proof that Emma had been here in the last hour.

"So, Emma hasn't come here?"

Slowly Snow's annoyance seemed to reach its peak. Her cheeks took on a reddish hue.

"No. How about you tell me, what is going on?"

After Regina didn't react to her glaring, Snow fixated Ruby with her gaze, who just shrugged.

"I don't exactly know, but you have to worry about Emma. She definitely disappeared. If you ask me, there was some kind of magic involved."

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly Snow's annoyance was replaced with worry.

"How can she just disappear?"

Ruby sighed.

"Regina was worried, so we trailed her scent, but then it somehow disappeared, like she had just vanished into thin air."

Regina felt her heart clench at the thought.

"She hasn't vanished into thin air."

She countered in a soft voice, feeling her hands trembling again.

Without consciously planning it she had gone to the only person in Storybrooke who would understand. So she hesitantly looked up to Snow, entirely lacking her usual hostility.

"She has been taken."

Snow's eyes widened in fear.

"By whom?"

"You know."

She answered in a dead voice and watched as all the color drained out of Snow's face.

Both ignored Charming's question of Regina being the cause of Emma's disappearance and gave each other a moment to let the shock set in before they needed to jump into action.

* * *

"Now, what are we going to do with you..."

Emma awoke to a honey-sweet voice she was starting to loathe.

Did that woman knock her unconscious? Seriously?

She wanted to open her eyes and try to resume a threatening stance. That was when she realized that she wasn't standing upright on her own accord but only because her wrists and ankles were tied to something behind her.

Also she was surrounded by a thick darkness that she couldn't see through, although her eyes were now wide-open.

"Why can't I see?"

There was a rustling somewhere, like someone with a very large gown was closing in on her. A dark chuckle sounded through the room. Emma had no doubt that it was Cora who had brought her here and incapacitated her. Wherever here was. She thought she could hear a seagull cawing somewhere nearby.

Maybe they were somewhere next to the harbor.

"Oh, I am sorry for the inconvenience."

Cora said in a tone that made it obvious she wasn't sorry all. But she snapped her fingers and suddenly it was too bright for Emma to see anything.

She blinked wildly, hating that she had no clue where she was. Or how to get out of there.

"Emma, that's your name, right?"

Slowly she could make out a looming shape next to her. She didn't need to see those empty dark eyes to know who was holding her.

Still the sight of them scared her to her core.

"Don't you want to answer me, Emma? It will be easier for you if you just answer my questions."

She didn't need to specify it, the threat behind her words was crystal-clear. Emma narrowed her eyes.

"So this is the point where you tell me to play nice and in return you promise to kill me fast? That doesn't work with me."

Cora's smile widened dangerously.

"My, you are a stubborn one, are you not? I am going to have so much fun with you."

Emma felt the malicious glint in Cora's eyes deep into her bones. Although she knew that Cora was a huge threat to her, she kept her head up, refusing to show submission.

"Definitely a stubborn one, I see. Now, my dear, why don't you start by telling me what's going on in this insipid world of yours? I hardly understand all the working of these many machines. The houses are built without any protection at all and everywhere people are riding around in tin cans."

Without her own volition a chuckle escaped Emma's lips. She knew she shouldn't laugh. After all nothing was funny about her dangerous situation.

Fortunately Cora didn't seem to hear her.

"And the magic, it's different here."

Her threatening eyes focused on Emma.

"Explain!"

She had no idea how to respond to that, so she shrugged, noticing with a growing trepidation that it was barely possible in the tight robes that held her wrists at her waist.

A jolt of energy ran through her, shocking her with magical energy not unlike electricity would have done. She pressed her lips together, trying to not let a single sound escape. Weakness was something that only made it worse.

"It would be easier, if you just answered me, my dear."

The endearment shocked her more than the second jolt of energy running through her. She wasn't prepared to see anything of Regina in that woman. And it took her completely by surprise to see the worst side of Regina shine through.

It provoked Emma to answer in a way she knew better than to use.

"The magic is different here, because it's nothing special. Everyone is using it. Instead of carriages we built tin boxes for transport, because there's a restriction law against beaming."

Cora glared at her. She was suddenly standing ramrod straight, not moving a muscle.

A second later Emma felt as if a whip was lashing over her back, burning deep into her skin. She screamed before she could stop herself.

Leaning a little bit closer Cora curled her mouth into an evil grin.

"That's for making fun of me. And dear, you would do better to keep in mind that I'm treating you lightly, because I want you to answer a few questions before I rip your sorry heart out."

That was the moment Emma decided to not answer at all, even the easy questions.

"Now, we can begin with the easy topic. What is different with my magic?"

Cora mused aloud, clearly not expecting an answer.

Once more Emma felt a whip-shaped energy lashing at her back, ripping her skin open. She cried out before she could remember to press her lips together.

"Somehow I lack my usual control, it's much more difficult to estimate the kind of force I need to hurt but not kill you..."

Emma was fighting against the tears rising in her eyes as Cora whipped her again.

She knew evil. If Cora really wanted to kill her, she would just do it and not talk about it. All the information Emma could give her would be much easier taken from some lonely Storybrooke citizen. Cora kept her alive for another reason.

Trying to hold on to that realization, Emma bit down on her lower lip as another wave of pain hit her.

It took Cora much longer than she had anticipated to stop.

By then she felt terribly broken. Every muscle in her body hurt from the spasms the pain had caused and her back felt like one open wound.

"You don't want to play with me, hm? Well, there's always another way."

Without another warning Cora's hand shot forward, reaching into Emma's chest.

* * *

**Now, review's are the best way to keep me motivated! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks again for all the great reactions to this story. I love your reviews!**

**And a huge thank you to my beta Allison who kept helping me, even while she was sick!  
**

**Now, I think I should warn you that there's a bit of violence in this one, but with Cora being there, you can kind of expect, right?  
**

* * *

_"You don't want to play with me, hm? Well, there's always another way."_

_Without another warning Cora's hand shot forward, reaching into Emma's chest._

Chapter 14

Cora acted so quickly that Emma didn't even have time to be scared. All she felt was a horrible cold grip around her heart, a terrible magic that surrounded her entire being.

She desperately tried to fight, ripping at the ropes that bound her, forcing them to cut into her skin. But the only thing she had left was her fear and her will to survive.

Emma took a deep breath and tried to recall what Regina had told her about her magic. On instinct she gathered all the force she could muster and mentally shoved it against Cora.

With a cry the poised woman stumbled backwards, letting go of Emma's heart along the way.

Emma let out a sigh of relief. Her paralyzing fear seemed to be gone for the moment.

Surprise colored Cora's features as she tried to approach Emma again and was stopped mid-step.

Emma had put everything she had in her protection. Apparently it had done something she hadn't even anticipated herself. It had worked.

A tired smile stretched across her lips as she defiantly grinned at Cora. She was tempted to gloat, but thought better of it. Certainly it wouldn't help her to enrage the witch more, if that was even possible.

Cora's deep red cheeks and the huffing breaths she took said otherwise.

She was fuming.

With apparent effort Cora held a hand in front of her, attempting to cross the shield Emma had put around herself. She thought she imagined a soft glimmer of energy around herself, but she couldn't be sure. More than anything she wished she had listened to Regina. She should have begged her to teach how to handle her magic.

Now she had nothing but her instinct.

Which, judging by the superior look on Cora's face, wouldn't help her very long.

"You can hide in your protective bubble all you want, but I can promise you that it's not going to work much longer."

The threat made Emma break out into a real smile. If Cora could, she would have cracked her protection at once. Instead she was trying to make her feel inferior, not noticing that it just showed her that she had a chance.

"It seems that we're at an impasse."

Emma chuckled, the magic coursing through her made her feel stronger than ever. It was a surprise, since she had never liked her magic before. Now it made her feel unbelievably strong, invincible even.

Her smile faltered, a realization dawning in the back of her mind.

Was this how Regina had felt?

Had Cora pushed her so far, that she didn't have any choice but lashing out, relying on her magic to protect her against her own mother?

At once Emma felt sick.

And with that the hold on her magic lessened.

A victorious grin spread over Cora's lips, though her eyes stayed expressionless. Emma felt her heart clench at the emptiness in Cora's eyes. She didn't even seem human anymore.

Suddenly the edges of her vision blurred and an overwhelming nausea took hold of her. She tried to keep her eyes open, but failed as the world seemed to tilt.

From one instant to another her restraints were gone and she was standing on uneven ground.

"You know, even when you're hiding in your bubble, it doesn't mean I can't move you with it."

Desperately Emma balled her hands into fists, keeping the hold she had on herself. She breathed in fresh air, a definite sign that they were outside. She tried to open her eyes, but the world was still spinning, her vision blurred by dancing dots, so she closed her eyes immediately.

Still she felt like she was standing on a ship in a storm, the ground under her shaking.

Suddenly she felt pushed forward as Cora's hand once again collided with her force field.

As she stumbled she opened her eyes again, confused by the scent of grass and trees.

In front of her a single apple tree swayed back and forth as did the grass under it.

Emma felt like she would throw up any second. All her will was spent keeping her upright, stopping her knees from giving in.

Cora had clearly teleported them and beaming was definitely no fun.

They were standing next to Regina's house and Cora's was forcing her to go into the direction of the backdoor. She heard Cora mumbling under her breath as if she was reciting some old incantation.

Before Emma could understand what was happening, she felt like being shoved through a mass of cold ice.

"I knew that would work!"

Cora's triumphant outcry made her heart sink.

They were walking, or in Emma's case stumbling, to the house now.

"What was that?"

Although she knew the answer, Emma hoped she was wrong. If Regina protected her house, it would mean than someone was inside. And that someone wasn't Regina or she would stand in front of them now.

She tried to shove her fear away, not ready to allow Cora to witness it again.

"We just crossed one of my daughter's protection spells, not a very complex one, if you ask me. I never let her learn how to protect herself very well. It would have made punishing her unnecessarily difficult."

"You couldn't enter."

Emma realized out loud, unintentionally pointing out Cora's weakness. She hoped that it wasn't the only protection Regina had put up.

"No, I couldn't."

Cora admitted nonchalant.

"But I had you for that. I told my daughter once that love is a weakness. Apparently she refused to remember that lesson, since she has left a loophole open for you, or people like you. I'm not entirely certain. It's curious. Do you want to tell me why that is? Why does she care for you?"

It scared Emma to her core what Cora could understand just by looking at Regina's barrier, but she kept up an indifferent expression, intent on not giving up anything.

No matter how much she fought against it, Cora managed to shove her further towards the house. She even broke the glass of the patio door, opening it and pushing her inside.

When they entered the house she listened closely, not paying much attention to Cora, but hoping they were the only ones there.

* * *

"Cora."

Snow stated expressionless while Regina just nodded. There was really no explanation necessary.

"Cora?"

Though maybe others needed an explanation, since Ruby didn't seem to understand.

"Your mother? What does your mother have to do with anything?"

Apparently Charming was out of the loop as well.

"I'll explain later."

Snow waved their questions away, not breaking the eye-contact with Regina.

"Do you have any idea where they could be?"

Regina shook her head, blocking the images that her mind was trying to show her of Cora taking out Emma's heart, victoriously crushing it in her hand. She shoved her fear aside, feeling the need to function.

"I only know that she took her. I wasn't able to trace her magic."

"Do you think you could track her now? Do you feel her somewhere in town?"

Regina closed her eyes and concentrated. She firmly folded her hands on the table, desperately trying to keep them from shaking.

Her mother would feel it the second she located her. But even after she overcame her fear, she couldn't find her anywhere. So she opened her eyes again.

"No, it's like she isn't even there."

Snow took a deep breath.

"Do you feel Emma?"

Regina shook her head.

"I couldn't trace her, even if I tried. Her magic is different from anything I've ever encountered."

While Snow's shoulders slumped, Charming cleared his throat.

"So, you're saying that your mother took our daughter? What does she want with her?"

Regina glared at him.

"I have no idea what she wants. I don't even know what she knows. She could just try to make Emma talk, get information about me, the town."

"Or?"

He gave her a threatening glare.

"Or she just wants to kill her. Either in a mislead attempt to exact revenge on you and Snow, thinking I would appreciate it, or to teach me a lesson."

"A lesson?"

Ruby asked shocked, but Regina wasn't ready to answer that.

Regina noticed the green that spread out on Charming's face. He gulped before he found his words again.

"Snow told me that you and Emma, that..."

He cleared his throat again, before he continued.

"You should feel her."

It made Regina furious that he was doubting her.

"Don't you see that I'm trying?"

Charming looked at her, blinking in confusion.

"No, you don't understand. When Snow... When she bit the apple and fell asleep, I could feel it. So, if what is between you and Emma is really true..."

He stopped shortly, unable to form the word, shaking his head as if he wanted to get rid of some disturbing images.

"If anything happens to Emma, you would feel it."

Regina stared at him, wide-eyed. She looked at Snow for confirmation, but the younger woman just nodded and started to speak hesitantly, as if the memory still haunted her.

"I felt it, too. When Charming was wounded just before the curse hit. I felt it."

Snow's hand involuntarily moved to her chest, just over where her heart sat. Hearing this proof Regina's fingers loosened in relief. Her palms stung from the little half-moons her nails left, but she barely noticed it.

"I didn't feel anything like that."

She smiled at Snow and stood up.

"We need to find them, before something happens."

Snow stood too, but shook her head.

"Where's Henry?"

"With Selena, Cora wouldn't know where to look for him."

Shaking her head Snow held her phone out to Regina.

"Call her and tell her to bring him here. He can stay with Charming while we look for Cora."

Although Regina took the phone she shook her head.

"Snow, your husband wouldn't have a chance against Cora, not for a second. You know that. I'll send them to my house. They're barriers I can enable from afar."

"Won't she be able to pass through them?"

"No one except Henry will be able to pass them without hurt."

She explained while dialing, letting out the part that Selena, belonging to her old staff, would easily be able to enter as long as she was keeping up her alliance to her.

"I should go anyway, he needs family with him."

Charming stated and Regina looked at him, swallowing the hurtful words she wanted to throw at him.

"If you want to protect someone, you can go with your wife. I'm going to search the town for traces of magic. You could go and ask around if anyone has noticed something out of the ordinary."

Then she turned to Ruby.

"Since I don't need your help searching this time, would you mind to go and keep an eye on Henry?"

Ruby simply nodded, buttoning up her coat, ready to leave.

"What do I have to do to pass the barrier?"

Gesturing her to wait as Selena answered her phone, Regina shortly explained the situation, before she turned her attention back to Ruby. She held out her hand with the opened palm to her.

"You'd have to trust me to let you enter."

Nodding Ruby took a hesitant step towards her.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, you need to let me change your energy a bit, so that the barrier will let you through."

Visibly swallowing Ruby raised her hand and met Regina's palm with her own. She shuddered as Regina's magic worked on her aura, but didn't pull back. It took barely a second because Regina only needed to confirm something. Since Ruby had spoken up for her at the town's gathering, she knew that she supported her. No matter what kind of misled feeling of trust was responsible for that, it was enough for Ruby to be regarded as an ally. Her barrier would let her through without any problem.

So she used the rest of the time to connect with the barrier around her house, activating it.

"Done."

Ruby hesitantly smiled at her.

"That was strange, I didn't..."

"Yes, I hope it wasn't too uncomfortable."

Regina interrupted her, before Ruby could blurt out that she didn't feel anything at all. She wouldn't want Charming to try and enter. So she turned around and walked to the door.

"Thank you for looking out for Henry."

At these words Charming gasped. Before he could ask her whether she actually thanked someone, Regina nodded at Snow and turned to the door, ready to leave.

"Wait a second!"

Snow came up next to her, her phone in hand.

"I believe we should be able to call each other if anything happened."

"Really Snow, don't you think that I would be able to contact you if I needed you?"

Her tone made it abundantly clear that she wouldn't need her help. If they were being honest, there was nothing Snow could do to help, except letting herself be killed by Cora. And Snow knew it.

"Well, what if we find her first?"

"I highly doubt that."

Regina stated coldly. But because they were wasting precious time arguing, she reached for Snow's phone and typed in her number.

After handing the phone back, she was confused by the buzzing in a pocket of her jacket. Snow stopped Regina while she reached for her own phone by laying a hand on her shoulder. The touch was so hesitantly she almost didn't feel it.

"It's just me, keeping the lines of communication open."

Shrugging uncomfortably Snow gave her a small smile.

"Good luck."

A strange feeling rose inside of Regina, the urge to meet Snow's need for comfort that was clearly displayed in the uneasy edge of Snow's voice. She was obviously scared. But Regina shrugged it off, just offering her a tight-lipped smile before she left, Ruby quickly following her down the stairs.

They parted ways on the street with Ruby running towards her house in wolf-form and Regina making her way back to the cemetery. She needed to make sure that she hadn't missed a trace of her mother before. Also it would help her to fully remember what her mother's energy looked like.

Not that she had ever been able to forget it.

* * *

After Regina and Ruby left, Snow quickly changed into jeans and a white one of Mary-Margaret cardigans, noticing that when all of that was dealt with she definitely needed to go shopping. This wardrobe was truly despicable.

Charming threw on a jacket, following her outside. He immediately noticed that she wasn't planning to aimlessly walk around town.

"What do you have in mind?"

"We are going to see an old enemy ."

"Him? Snow, you can't be serious!"

She turned around, her features suddenly furious.

"Charming, we lost her once and I'm not going to lose her again. I'm sure he wants Cora gone as much as we do, maybe even more."

He nodded slowly, knowing that there was no convincing her once Snow had set her stubborn mind on something.

"Why do you think he wants Cora gone? I mean, what is up with Regina's mother? Why are you both so afraid?"

Snow was baffled by his evident confusion. Had she really never talked to him about Cora?

Well, maybe she hadn't. Maybe that would have required her to accept some ugly truths, for example that Cora was partly to blame for what happened.

She had always been so ready to accuse Regina for being evil, pushing aside her knowledge of how it had come to that.

"Well, Charming, if you still think that Regina is evil, no matter what that would state about our daughter, keep in mind that she is nothing compared to Cora."

"Who is her mother."

He stated, not understanding where she was going with that.

"Yes."

She simply answered.

"I don't understand."

Snow snorted.

"You don't understand, because I never told you about it. And I never told you about it because I knew you wouldn't understand."

She took a deep breath, not stopping her long strides in the slightest. She was on a mission, but while she was walking she could very well let her husband know what was going on.

"Do you remember what I told you about why Regina hates me?"

"You said she blamed you for destroying her happiness. And that she was right."

"Well, she was partly right. I caught her making out with the stable boy, a union her mother would have been violently opposed of. She made me promise to never tell anyone, but I told her mother anyway. Cora killed him, in front of her. It was a lesson for her. Both, to not love and to not give away her affection easily. I understand now that it was easier to blame me than to accept the evil that Cora is."

That gave Charming enough to keep quiet in thought while they reached their destination.

Without knocking Snow rushed through the door of the little shop.

It didn't matter how much she hated what she was about to do, it was for Emma.

And maybe, just maybe, a little part of her was trying to make up for a mistake she had once made.

"Hello dearies!"

The sick smile that greeted them almost made her regret coming here for help.

"What can I do for you today? Maybe you want a trinket chasing your grandson's dreams away or maybe a cloak that can help your best friend not to turn into some bloodthirsty monster?"

"Cut it out, Rumple. You always know what's going on. We need your help with Cora. She's in town and I'm not sure that Regina has enough magic to best her. I'm not even sure she could, even if she wanted to."

Rumple's fading smile revealed far more than Snow could have imagined.

"You didn't know she was in town?"

"Apparently, I kept myself busy with things that distracted me a bit too much."

Snow tilted her head to the side as if she was unsure she was hearing right. Was he just admitting a mistake?

"It's a time-sensitive issue, so don't waste any of our time. Can you help?"

"Of course, my dear. Of course."

He nodded absentminded as he rummaged through the upper drawer of a counter.

"However it all depends on what you wish for. Do you want her to die? A horribly painful death?"

There was a glint of delight in his eyes that made even Charming shudder. Snow herself felt as if her heart was in an icy grip. She was reminded of the time she had tried to kill Regina. Killing someone never made it better.

"No, I want to banish her to a place she can't escape."

She clarified with a strong voice, sounding way surer than she actually felt.

"Are you sure, dearie? With Cora you never know. She could always find a way back to haunt you, even if you sent her to the depths of a land full of wonders, she finds her way back."

"Why do you care?"

Snow asked, feeling that there was something else in his mind, something she couldn't even begin to understand.

"I just don't want you back here in two days, telling me that I couldn't keep a deal."

But maybe that was just always the case with him. You always felt like you got the worse side of a bargain. There was nothing she could do to change that now.

"Can you provide us with something to keep Cora locked up somewhere or not? I already told you that you don't get to waste my time today."

"And I told you that I can help you. I am merely making sure that this is the settlement you want."

Snow nodded, desperately trying to keep the relief she felt at bay. There was always another side of a deal.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, my dear, that is easy. If you can promise that you have the authority to provide what I need."

"That I can."

She stated surely. After all, she was the Queen.

"Yes."

Charming supported her, which seemed to amuse Rumple to no end.

"Wonderful."

He held out a hand and a contract Snow hadn't seen in ages appeared in his hand.

"Now, my side of the bargain is that I, and whoever I call mine, can live in Storybrooke as long as I please with none of you or your peasants seeking to harm me, including your daughter's true love."

Snow nodded slowly. That was surprisingly easy. She tried to find the catch, but couldn't see it. They didn't have the power to hurt him, so it never came to their minds to try. And now he wanted protection. Well, if that was what it took...

"As long as those you call yours only include family and specifically not Cora, and we can harm you if you try to attack us first, we have a deal."

She knew it was all about the careful wording, but she felt that she had achieved her goal until he squealed in delight.

"Done!"

The parchment was handed to her. Reluctantly she glossed over the surprisingly short text. Apparently it was only what they had agreed on, even the stipulation that he could only call his, what was family. Internally sighing she signed it. To her surprise Charming didn't even protest.

Rumple received the roll with a gleaming grin plastered on his face, rolling it up and shoving it into the cupboard behind him, securely closing it with a key.

But it was only afterward that he reached into his drawer and pulled out a silver gilded hand mirror, handing it over.

"That, my dear, is spelled to sent, whoever is magically pushed into it, to a small cell in the ground. It will close as soon as Cora enters and never open again. Now you just have to make sure to bring that to Regina, before she accidentally kills her mother. Or her mother accidentally kills your daughter, or your grandson."

His smile turned devilish.

"So many possibilities, so little time."

He sing-songed as Snow turned back to the door. She reached for her phone, though she doubted that Regina would pick up.

* * *

In front of the huge white mansion Ruby changed back. She had been running as a wolf, relying on the speed advantage the four paws gave her, though she had underestimated how it would make her wolf scream out to run.

Now that she could change whenever she wanted, it became harder to keep the wolf calm, even when the full moon wasn't shining in the sky.

Taking a deep breath she centered herself and opened the black iron gate. As she stepped on Regina's estate she felt the barrier wash over her like a wave of comforting warm water. The magic was embracing her instead of casting her out.

Fueled by fresh energy she jumped up the stairs and pushed Regina's huge entrance door open.

"Henry?"

Regina had told her that Selena and Henry hadn't been far from the house. Therefore they should have been back earlier than her.

"Selena?"

She was only met with silence.

"It's me, Ruby. Henry, are you home?"

He should really answer her. She had played his babysitter more than enough times in the last couple of weeks. Slowly she grew agitated.

"Henry!"

"Yes!"

The little boy showed his face at the top of the stairs.

"I'm sorry, but Mom told Selena we should stay in my room."

Ruby let out a relieved breath as she climbed the stairs.

"That's okay. Selena can leave now, I'll be taking care of you now."

"What's going on, Ruby? Where's my Mom? And where's Emma? They were supposed to be back by now. Mom promised to tell me all about the towns council meeting!"

Yep, that was certainly the annoying boy she remembered. With a grin she promised him to tell him everything about the meeting as she entered the room. Then she allowed Selena to leave, telling her that Regina would pay her the next time.

The girl seemed to be incredibly happy though she had the decency to not show it in front of Henry. She just ruffled his hair on her way out.

Ruby sat down on Henry's bed, taking his room in. She was surprised Regina let him keep so many trinkets lying around, especially the clocks. How many freaking clocks does a child need?

"So, why exactly were you supposed to stay in your room?"

Henry shrugged as he threw himself next to her.

"I don't know, something about extra protection. You said you were going to tell me what is happening?"

Ruby raised her eyebrows.

"I only said that I would talk to you about the town meeting."

Henry's little forehead crumpled in thought, suddenly realizing that one thing might not necessarily mean the other. But he quickly surrendered.

"Okay, what happened at the town meeting?"

"Well, Snow and your Mom proved that they could get excellent results when they work together."

Henry scrunched up his nose in disbelief.

"Snow and Mom were working together?"

"Yep, so you don't have to be worried about Regina's punishment anymore. It's pretty genius."

"Punishment?"

Ruby examined Henry's shocked eyes for a moment. For all the trouble he made, insisting that Emma had to break the curse, he never really thought about the consequences it would have for Regina.

"Yes, punishment, Henry. I do remember that you insisted that she had to be punished because she was the Evil Queen."

At least he had the decency to look ashamed.

"But she isn't evil anymore. She wants to redeem herself and she's trying."

He mumbled and Ruby nodded.

"That's right. And that's why Snow was able to convince everyone that it would be punishment enough for Regina, if the Savior would live with her to keep an eye on her."

"What?"

Henry's face lit up.

"Emma's going to live with us?"

Ruby found herself returning his huge grin. She didn't need to tell him what was going on. They were protected by Regina's magic and if they didn't find Emma, he could always worry later. But he needed to be happy for a second.

After all, he hadn't done anything but worry while Emma was gone.

A few moments later though she believed she heard someone groaning in the garden.

She shifted her attention from Henry's ramblings about what room Emma could live in to her surroundings.

There was a strange kind of magic in the air, that wasn't supposed to be there.

Ruby strained her ears, but she couldn't hear anything anymore.

So she shook her head and continued to listen to Henry as he was describing his own happy place until she heard the loud sound of glass breaking downstairs.

"What was that?"

Henry interrupted himself, jumping up from the bed.

With a bad feeling Ruby put a finger towards his lips, gesturing him to be quiet. As soundless as she could she opened his closet and pushed him inside, before she left the room. She needed to know what was happening downstairs.

* * *

Cora kept shoving her, but had stopped teasing her. Maybe she had been impressed by Emma's display of magic.

Or maybe she had just gotten tired of it.

"So that is the house my daughter is living in?"

Since she sounded like she was either talking to herself or crazy, or maybe both, Emma didn't feel inclined to answer.

In the next moment a stinging jolt of energy jumbled her magic bubble and for a second she could feel the pain of Cora's magic again. It took her only a moment to find her control and protect herself again. This time protection wasn't enough.

Because she was actually aware of what she was doing now (at least kind of) she pushed her energy in Cora's direction.

She wasn't really sure what she was trying to achieve, but she wouldn't let herself be bullied anymore.

Maybe she could throw her outside. If she got lucky, she could even send her out of Regina's barrier.

Sure enough Cora stumbled backwards as Emma's energy hit her. It wasn't the first time Emma had done that. She vividly reminded her first meeting with Cora, where she had shoved Cora away from her until Regina had rescued her.

Cora staggered again, the distance to the patio reducing itself by half. It felt incredibly good to give a bit of her earlier torture back to her. Emma wished she didn't have to stop. She wished she could hang the woman somewhere and whip her. An intense desire to cause pain rose from deep within Emma. Without her doing her magic shoved Cora's tries to fight back to the side. The woman actually screamed out in pain.

With satisfaction Emma realized that her magic was following her urge to hurt Cora, who didn't look so poised anymore as she wobbled to the door.

Before Emma could lash out again she hurt a creaking sound as if someone was stepping on the stairs behind her.

Henry!

Fear gripped her as she turned around, hoping that she was wrong. She felt relief as she met Ruby's concerned eyes.

"Enough!"

Emma winced, noticing that the hold she had on her magic was entirely gone.

In an instant ropes gripped her wrists and ankles and she was bound to the banister. She struggled desperately, but her magic evaded her, because she couldn't master her fear.

There was only one reason for Ruby to be here. She was looking out for Henry.

"Now, who do we have here?"

"Someone you didn't expect!"

Ruby answered. It was only an instant before Emma saw a shadow jump over her head. Ruby had changed within the blink of an eye and now a huge silver wolf was circling Cora.

Maybe it was wishful thinking but Emma definitely thought she saw Cora's smile falter.

After a second Ruby charged at her, ready to rip Cora to shreds with only the help of her claws and teeth.

Emma only felt sorry for Ruby, since that woman certainly didn't taste good.

Just before Ruby could get a hold of Cora, she was flown across the room, crashing into the wall. A heartbreaking whining erupted from her throat as Cora dragged her across the floor until she came to a rest next to Emma.

Cora bowed over her, curiously tilting her head.

"Maybe you can give me some answers."

With that she let her energies glide over Ruby. Emma felt a sickening change of the magic, but couldn't describe what it was. She tried to find the same desperation she had felt before, attempting to use her magic again, but it simply didn't work.

It took everything she had to keep her lips pressed together and not call out Ruby's name, let the girl know that she was there for her. She couldn't risk Henry hearing her and coming out of his hiding space.

For now Cora wasn't aware of the boy's presence and Emma wanted it to stay that way.

"You are in a unique position to be tortured. You're practically begging for it."

Cora went on, freezing the blood in Emma's veins. She really didn't want to know what Cora was planning to do to Ruby.

It took her only a second to find out. Ruby's wolf started to yowl again, this time in deep pain, as painfully slow the fur seemed to curl in on itself.

Cora was forcing Ruby to change.

"Some kind of guard dog you are, hm? Not even able to protect yourself against my magic. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now, as soon as you're able to, why don't you tell me what you are guarding here, hm? What does my daughter keep puppies around for?"

Cora's loud musing scared the crap out of Emma. Her honey-sweet voice was worse than any shouting. Emma suspected that Ruby's current incapability to communicate suited Cora perfectly.

"I always told my daughter that her inappropriate feelings towards her pets won't end well for her. I suspect you will have to suffer for her mistakes."

Slowly the wolf's yelping grew more quiet. It was incredibly scary.

But what was even more frightening was the fact that Emma once again imagined to hear the floor boards creaking. With all her willpower she wished Henry to disappear. He couldn't be here.

All the while Emma was forced to watch Ruby change. She could make out the shapes of arms and legs instead of the animal form now. The huge snout was growing backwards into the sharp angles of Ruby's face.

"Rubes?"

Emma whispered, hoping that while neither Henry nor Cora could hear her, Ruby would understand her.

"I'm here Rubes. He's safe for now. Just hold on. I'm here."

Cora was so focused that she didn't seem to hear her. Emma only hoped that if Henry had stood behind them he had gone back to his room now. But suddenly Cora's attention shifted towards her.

"He? So the puppy didn't guard a thing, but a person. Who could that be, I ask myself?"

Again the nausea rose inside of Emma.

"Henry? It's okay, you can come out now. Your grandmother is here to meet you."

The only good thing Emma could see, was that Cora didn't pay any attention to Ruby now. Slowly the girl appeared. Other than before she wasn't wearing anything but her underwear. And Emma had thought she always shifted with her entire clothing.

"Rubes, are you...?"

She couldn't find the appropriate words. 'Alright' or 'okay' were so far from fitting that she rather closed her mouth shut.

Fortunately Ruby managed to nod once.

In the background she heard Cora climbing the stairs.

"Henry?"

She leaned over the banister.

"Emma, dear, don't you want to tell me, where the little Henry hides?"

"I think he's with my mother."

Emma managed to stammer, immediately feeling the jolt of punishing energy. It was weaker than before, her magic not allowing Cora's to take completely hold of her again. She grasped this little piece of hope as tightly as she could.

Now she needed to protect Henry.

* * *

Regina had searched the whole town for any traces of her mother's magic, but she had come up empty, even at the cemetery. Tired and despaired she had returned to her her home, pinning the last bit of hope on her books. She needed to discover a way to find her mother, she needed to find Emma.

The only thing holding her up now, was what Charming had told her. She hadn't felt anything. A while ago an icy cold had taken hold of her heart, but it had been gone almost immediately. And then about half an hour ago she had felt an incredible rage, she could only trust that Emma didn't give in to that feeling. Her magic was more powerful than she had ever seen.

Being the child of true magic obviously came with privileges.

Against her will Regina actually managed to smile at that. Emma had more magic than she knew how to handle. And Regina would help her with that, even if she insisted on doing everything in her own stubborn way.

She didn't notice anything out of the ordinary as she passed her barrier, barely recognizing the way the energy washed over her, mainly because she didn't think that her mother would actually find a way through. But as she opened her door she heard unusual sounds in her foyer. There was a painful groan that instantly alerted her.

So she carefully opened the door wider.

Immediately the sight of Emma caught her eye. In the first moment it seemed like she was casually leaning against the banister, but she realized right away that it was wishful thinking.

Emma was tied in place by ropes.

In the second moment she saw an almost naked Ruby laying on the floor.

After she had made sure that her mother was nowhere to be seen she tried to make out her energy on the second floor. At the same time she scanned both Emma and Ruby's energies.

Emma was a whirl of emotions, her energies completely frayed. Regina didn't want to think about what that meant. The utter terror of what her mother had done to Ruby was plainly written across her energy.

Regina grit her teeth, balling her hands into fists.

Almost as soon as she felt her mother with Henry on the second floor, they came outside of his room, appearing at the top of the stairs.

"See, my dear, I found your little secret."

She was gloating at Emma. The blonde's eyes barely fluttered at this. Regina didn't want to imagine what her mother did with her, although she could very well envision it.

Only then Cora saw her, immediately letting go of Henry's arm, spreading her arms out as if in delight.

"Regina, my dear! I have a present for you."

With a broad smile she gestured towards Emma.

"See, Snow White's daughter. Maybe you want to take her heart? Imagine what a great idea it would be to deliver it to Snow!"

A sick feeling settled deep in her stomach.

"Mother."

She acknowledged, her mind racing. How in hell could she turn that around?

"Don't you like your presents?"

Cora pretended to pout, but Regina knew all too well that her emotions were faked. Her mother never had any real emotions, Cora's world was arranged in pretending.

Taking a deep breath Regina made a decision. There was no way she could play along with her mother's strange mood, at least not long enough.

The only way out was to charge ahead.

With a flick of her fingers and a decided movement of her wrist she freed Emma's ropes and took away most of Ruby's pain.

Then she focused on the stairs, loosening her mother's hold on Henry.

"Henry, go back to your room."

With growing fear she witnessed her mother strengthen her hold on her son.

Henry's eyes grew large.

"I can't."

He whispered and she could barely hear him, making out the words by the movement of his lips.

"It's okay, honey. You don't need to be frightened."

She could only hope that Henry would be able to discern the truth of her statement like Emma often did. Her mother wouldn't hurt him, at least not now. For two or three years she would only try to form his character, in the worst way imaginable.

"Oh, Regina, haven't you learned your lesson by now? Love is a weakness. Look at how trusting your little Henry is standing beside me. I could snap his neck without a second thought, teaching you again not to love."

She feigned a look of compassion.

"Even the name, Regina. You named him Henry? In earnest?"

Shaking her head she came down the stairs.

Involuntarily Regina passed first Ruby and them Emma, only pausing in front of her, trying to inconspicuously shield her with her body.

She heard Emma's rattling breath behind her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Emma had crumpled to a heap to the ground.

Trembling Henry stood rooted to the spot on the top of the stairs.

Regina welcomed every inch Cora moved away from him, although she had no idea how to handle her.

As her mother was coming nearer a sickening smile played across her lips.

Without any warning she send Regina flying across the room. Keeping her resolve Regina ignored the pain her mother's magic caused, freed Henry from her mother's invisible restraints and shoved him back to his room. As soon as he could he followed her orders and ran away, hiding.

She landed in front of her entrance door.

"Did I never teach you anything, Regina? You were supposed to be my advantage, you were supposed to be my way to power. I was promised to gain incredibly power by your magic. And what did I get? Nothing but trouble. You were nothing but trouble! Right from the start. But now that I've finally detected your hiding place I must tell you that it is deeply disturbing. A place without magic, Regina? What were you thinking?"

Cora scoffed, before she continued with her monologue. It was all the same to Regina, she kept sorting through Emma's energy, helping her to find her footing. Her mother either hadn't noticed that Emma was free or she simply didn't care.

"Now that I'm back, I can lead you back to the life you were supposed to live, my child. You have to trust that mother knows best."

Fighting the urge to throw up Regina looked up at her mother.

"You never knew best, mother. You only ever knew how to make it worse."

At this moment she felt someone trying to enter her barrier. She wasn't sure but she suspected it to be Snow. With no reasoning behind it, she let the barrier fall. The more people gathered, the larger her mother's confusion would grow. Maybe she could turn the distraction to her advantage.

Almost at once the white entrance door burst open.

At first Snow appeared in the doorway, a frantic look on her face.

Regina tried to disregard how her mother kept sending shockwave after shockwave of energy to her, keeping her sedated. Without giving it a second thought her mother had managed to almost knock her out cold, not entirely though. She still needed to witness what Cora was doing, otherwise it would spoil her mother's fun.

"Snow!"

Her mother squealed, not giving Charming a second look.

"How delightful of you to join us!"

With fast strides she drew nearer. Snow didn't even notice the impending danger, her eyes on her daughter.

"Emma..."

Sure, Emma painted a pathetic picture, lying there on the ground, but apart from Cora and Henry she was the only person who had kept most of her energy.

As she saw Cora's hungry gaze, Regina knew exactly what Cora was about to do. With her last bit of resolve Regina managed to find her feet again, hoping that Cora was too focused on Snow to notice her.

Just as Cora reached with her hand she jumped in front of Snow, shoving the younger Queen out of Cora's way. Without any further warning Cora's hand embedded itself in Regina's chest, closing in around her heart.

"No!"

She barely heard Emma's desperate outcry. The icy grip around her heart kept her upright as Cora's eyes widened in surprise.

"You stupid girl! What did you do?"

It was barely over a whisper. Again the emotion in Cora's voice was missing, only the shock of experiencing something entirely unplanned kept Regina alive in the moment.

Just in that second Rumple appeared at the door.

"She did something you never were able to, Cora. She felt. Her emotions guided her, although you worked harder than anyone can imagine to completely rid her of her feelings. For my own good, you failed."

She couldn't believe it, but her mother's grip was loosening. Regina was actually able to breathe for a moment. She knew her mother too well. Taking hearts was like an addiction for her. Once her hand had closed around one, once she lived through these last real emotions a person was having, she was incapable to let go.

The only thing Regina could to was to keep breathing and hoping.

"You've never realized that, but you can't gain anything anymore. Your plans have failed. And I know that I kept promising you bigger and bigger things for handing over Regina while I truly just wanted her. And she did what I wanted her to do. She had enough magic and just too much emotions too handle that I could shape her into enacting the curse. You were never able to achieve any of that. You were lacking basic emotions, Cora."

One more time Cora's fingers were slipping, almost giving her struggling heart free. Regina felt it beating twice the usual rate in her chest, while she was desperately trying to hold on, hoping against all odds.

Still Rumple hadn't finished his glorious speech.

"You were a failure, Cora, nothing but a failure."

Suddenly Cora took back her hands, focusing all her energy on Rumple.

"You are the failure and I'm going to destroy you, if it is the last thing I do!"

Before Regina could fall to the ground two strong hand were holding her upright. While her knees were giving in she couldn't do anything than lean into the person next to her and watch as both Cora and Rumple circled each other, mirroring the sickening smiles on their faces.

Psychopaths, she was surrounded by psychopaths.

They hadn't started anything as Snow shoved the handle of a small object into her hand.

"Use this. Push your mother inside."

Unfortunately her mother wasn't as unfocused as Snow evidently had thought. She jerked around, focusing on their small group.

"What did you do?"

No one knew who she was talking to and frankly no one cared.

"Punishing you."

A strained voice coming through gritted teeth made Regina turn her head.

Standing next to them was Emma. Though she was barely holding herself upright. there was a fire burning in her green eyes. She held her hands out in front of her and before Regina could figure out what Emma was doing a bright light erupted from her, taking everyone's sight away.

Regina felt it stinging, but not as much as everyone else, judging by Cora's scream and Snow's groan. So she moved towards Emma capturing her hand with her own, gripping the hand mirror in her other hand.

"Let me."

For once she didn't order, she asked.

Almost immediately Emma surrendered giving Regina the lead she readily took.

Without further ado she used Emma's glaring anger to drag her mother towards them. The blinding light was slowly fading, allowing her a last look into her mother's surprised face.

"Good-bye Mother." Regina said as she used their combined energies to force Cora into the mirror.

* * *

The End...

**Just kidding, the next (and last) chapter needs to deal with the aftermath. This chapter is way too long, but I couldn't leave it as a cliffhanger again... So Cora is gone, but there are many questions left that I'll try to answer in the next chapter. Also, I promise fluff as this was full of angst.  
**

**Please let me know, whether you liked this chapter! I love to know what you think!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. I don't get any profit.**

**Sorry guys, this took longer than I thought it would, but it was hard work to pull the plot lines together with a satisfying result... I hope you enjoy this ending! Let me know what you think! Your reviews motivated me and kept me going.  
I appreciate every follower, favoriting and every reader. Thank you guys!  
**

**I thank my amazing beta Allison because she always answered promptly and kept helping me though her workload is incredible.  
**

**Also you can thank my girlfriend who persuaded me to start posting this in the first place. I am thankful to her for giving me the courage to go ahead with this!  
**

**Now, enjoy!  
**

* * *

She was gone. Cora was gone.

Regina felt her knees giving in once again, but strong hands were still holding her upright.

Curious she turned her head, recognizing Charming through her confusion.

If she hadn't felt so weak, both mentally and physically, she would have jumped out of his steadying embrace immediately.

He gave her a strained smile.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly while she asked herself the same question and came up empty.

The next moment she felt herself being pulled into a tight hug. Blond hair blocked her vision as a familiar body molded into hers.

"I'm so glad you're here!"

Emma whispered into her neck. Not 'alright', not 'okay', because she knew or at least suspected that she was nowhere near either of those. But at least both of them were physically fine.

As soon as Emma let go of her, Regina's thoughts went to one person, and one person only.

"Henry?"

She hated how fearful, how weak, her voice sounded, but she didn't care, didn't look at the others until she heard the familiar rhythm of her son's feet on the floor boards coming down the stairs and he threw himself into her arms. Finally the icy grip on her heart loosened.

For a moment she held on to him for dear life, until she let go to kneel in front of him, pushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Are you alright, Henry?"

It was almost a prayer. She needed him to be alright. Today he had been subjected to an Evil that she had never wanted in his life.

He nodded bravely, reassuring her.

"I'm good."

The relief she felt was instantaneous.

"I was just worried about you."

Suddenly she found herself blinking tears away. After all these months of resenting her, he finally showed that he really did care for her.

Henry turned his head, facing Emma.

"All of you guys, I was worried for all of you."

Surprisingly no one was mad that he had turned to Regina first. On the contrary Emma ruffled his hair and gave Regina a happy smile.

"We know, Henry, but it's okay now."

Unfortunately that was debatable. When everything seemed fine at first glance, Regina shifted her attention to the matters at hand, facing a victorious looking Rumple.

"Where is she now?"

He shrugged at her.

"She's gone. What do you care?"

"Considering that she made it out of Wonderland, I'd say that you only delayed our problem."

His bronze-colored eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Oh, quite on the contrary, dear. I knew you didn't have it in you to kill her and believe it or not but I couldn't. Therefore I sent her into my old cell. I took care that there was no way for her to get out of it, so she'll probably slowly starve to death."

Immediately Regina felt her anger rising. She knew he was wrong about one point. She could have killed her.

Maybe.

Nevertheless she took an angry step forward.

"You left her a way out!"

"Hey," Emma's soft voice and a secure grip on her arm pulled her back to her surroundings. She focused on Emma's green eyes as her girlfriend nodded at Rumple.

"He's telling the truth. He really thinks Cora is gone."

"I've heard that before."

Regina stated venomously, but Rumple simply tipped his imaginary hat and winked at no one in general before he addressed Snow shortly and left.

"As always, it was good doing business with you."

Emma kept holding on to her with a hand on her shoulders.

"He was telling the truth. He really doesn't think she'll be able to get out of there anymore."

"Mom?"

That did it. Henry's hesitant question made her turn around.

"What is it, Henry?"

He looked past her, a worried frown on his face.

"Something is wrong with Ruby."

Alarmed Regina turned around. Ruby did indeed look terrible. She was barely sitting upright, her whole body trembling. Without deliberation Regina let herself sink down next to her. She tightly gripped her hand and forced Ruby to face her with a brisk hold on her chin.

Her energy was really convoluted.

"How bad is it?"

She felt Ruby's shrug more than she saw it. The painful pressure Ruby's fingers gripped her with told her more about her ache than she could manage.

Immediately she got to work, helping Ruby's body to repair the damage Cora had made. Her mother hadn't paid Ruby more than a moment's attention but that had been enough.

"I'm going to teach you, how to protect yourself."

Regina promised quietly, only for the girl to hear as she sorted out the mess her mother had left. Slowly Ruby's grip on her hand decreased. Fortunately her mother had caused a lot of pain and hurt but not taken away much of Ruby's energy. Otherwise Regina would have been unsure of her ability to help. After all she wasn't feeling so powerful.

Another long moment passed until Ruby let out a shallow sigh while the trembling ebbed away until it was gone altogether.

Relief flooded Regina when Ruby returned her smile. She nodded at her and carefully got up again, holding out her hand to help.

As soon as Ruby took her offered hand Regina felt her own weakness overwhelm her. Without drawing attention to himself before, Charming was suddenly at her side.

"Can I help?"

She could make a quip about his need to be helpful, but after all he and Snow had actually delivered the key ingredient to their victory.

So she met his eyes with understanding.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Charming, could you move Ruby to the couch? I doubt she's able to move on her own for now and the cold floor can't be too comfortable."

He nodded and without hesitation he gathered her up into his arms to carry her into the living room bridal style. Before he crossed the threshold he turned around to smile at Regina.

"And please, call me James. Charming sounds so..."

He shrugged sheepishly.

"Well, silly."

Wordlessly she raised her eyebrows but nodded anyway.

She was simply too tired to argue.

It seemed that she might have to give in and accept Charming's presence.

James.

That could get tiring.

Shaking her head to get rid of these thoughts, she took a hesitant step to Emma.

"Are you okay?"

Emma's pale face shimmered positively green.

"Do you feel sick?"

With rising panic she checked Emma's magic once more, but it was okay. She had been careful to only take little.

Emma just shrugged:

"I'm okay. I still feel a little weird, I guess."

She gave a comforting smile to both, Regina and Snow. The later was standing next to Emma, her hands hesitantly fluttering like she wanted to help but had no idea how.

"Are you sure? I mean, what was this burning light coming from you? Using all this magic certainly must have weakened you."

Regina frowned. As they all seemed unharmed by Emma's outburst, it couldn't have been too enormous.

"That is a good question, Emma. I mean it was a good distraction but what on earth were you trying to do?"

"Help?"

Emma suggested with a tiny voice, before she explained.

"I tried to shove my energy against Cora like I did when you brought us back, but I wasn't using all of my energy this time."

Sighing Regina shook her head

"You should be happy that your energy is so charmingly white. Otherwise you could have done a great deal of damage."

"Mom?"

Unnoticed Henry had opened the door to a small cupboard next to them. He was hugging a dark wool blanket.

"Yes, Henry?"

"Can I give this to Ruby?"

"Of course."

"Can you make some of your tea? It always helps me when I get sick."

She didn't have the heart to tell him that Ruby didn't have a cold, but she nodded anyway.

"Sure, I'll get right to it."

Regina made a step towards the kitchen, but stopped herself, looking back at Snow and Emma. She wasn't sure she could stand being separated from Emma once more, not even by a room.

Strangely it was Snow who understood her hesitation first. She wordlessly guided Emma with a hand on her back towards Regina and went into the living room herself.

Emma shrugged and stumbled towards her, engulfing her in a much tighter hug than before.

"Thank you for saving me", she whispered into her ear before she placed a gentle kiss just below her earlobe.

Regina turned her head and softly met her lips. For a moment she just reveled in Emma's presence, the soft pressure of her mouth on hers and simply let go. Until Emma pulled back and rested her forehead against hers.

"I thought I had lost you."

Emma's whispered confession took her completely by surprise, but when her words sunk in, her whole body became rigid.

After all she had been certain.

"Regina?"

The insecurity in Emma's voice hurt more than anything else.

"What is it?"

With a deep sigh Regina turned around and made her way into the kitchen. Like the last time Henry's idea wasn't too bad. There were herbs she could use to brew a tea that would help the three of them with the loss of energy.

Emma followed her slowly.

"Talk to me?"

She asked timidly from the entrance to the kitchen while Regina made sure not to look at her as she gathered the kettle and teacups.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence she felt Emma catch hold of her by her shoulders to turn her around.

"Please, Regina? Talk to me."

Regina felt like all the air was pulled out of her lungs. Slowly she met Emma's eyes.

"You ran. And now you pretend like everything is okay again."

"I wanted answers, Regina, and I wasn't sure I was ready to hear them."

Emma's voice dangerously wavered.

"What makes you so sure you're ready now? You don't know me, Emma, you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

_And if you ran once, you'll do it again. _But Regina couldn't voice the last part. It would sound vulnerable, which, truthfully, it was.

"I am sorry, Regina. It was just a lot to take in. I just needed a moment. Graham was my friend."

She sounded hurt and defensive, which only increased Regina's feeling of being left alone. So she nodded slowly and pretended to be completely entranced by the process of making tea as she gathered the herbs into three filters.

"Don't you have anything to say?"

Emma pressed, but Regina simply shook her head.

"What could possibly make it better that I killed countless human beings? And you knew that before, Emma."

She knew the last reminder was unfair, but nevertheless it was the truth. She _had_ known. Only now that it wasn't abstract anymore it was too much for her.

Instead of flinching back from her venomous voice Emma stepped toward her and took her hand in her own.

"That's right. But don't you think that I should be allowed a moment to come to terms with your past? Maybe some questions?"

Emma sighed as she shook her head slowly.

"I never wanted to leave you. I've told you that I understand part of it before and I still stand by that. I understand you acting out of fear or a mislead feeling of revenge, maybe you let yourself be overpowered by magic. I get that. What I don't get is why you were so ready to kill without reason. At all and Graham in specific. I mean, did you..?"

Emma visibly gulped.

"I mean, how many people did you kill and were there reasons?"

"Does it matter, dear?"

Regina deflected, but Emma nodded decisively.

"It does to me."

Deflated Regina leaned back against the kitchen counter, increasing the space between them. As she lifted her head she met Emma's eyes with an almost challenging look.

"Does it matter then whether I killed them myself or send innocent children into the lair of a child-eating witch? Does it matter if I tell you that Graham was already dying, because of his condition and I just sped up the process or will you always suspect that my words are nothing but a tale that helps you sleep at night?"

"Did you? Speed up the process?"

"Nothing about the children, dear?"

"Was it?"

Emma pressured.

"Yes."

Regina pressed her lips tightly together, upset that Emma had forced her to answer.

A tired smile crossed Emma's lips.

"You know, Regina. People keep telling me that you were always the same as today. While I am sure you are capable of murder I just want to know whether you ever did it without a reason?"

"Does revenge count? Bloodlust?"

Purposefully Regina's words sounded harsh, but they didn't have the intended success. Emma just shrugged.

"I don't see bloodlust in your eyes, Regina."

After a deep sigh, Emma continued.

"Can I take a wild guess?"

Now it was Regina's turn to shrug. Actually she was appalled at Emma's seeming casualness.

"You did it out of fear, right? Graham was starting to remember, which would have let to the breaking of the curse. And with magic back in Storybrooke you knew your mother would find a way here, right?"

"Don't make me into a righteous woman, Emma. I believed my mother to be dead back then, killed by a person I hired."

Emma only gave her a disapproving look, remembering her that she knew how to expose a lie and Regina found herself giving in.

"Okay, I was trying to prevent the curse from breaking. Graham was the lamb I gladly sacrificed. I'm not even sure I would have hesitated if he had a chance to survive. But you should understand that, since you witnessed with your own eyes what these people were willing to do to me once the curse was broken."

Still Emma didn't flinch. Instead a puzzled frown overtook her features. Suddenly Regina was afraid of what thoughts the blonde's muddled brain came up with.

No matter how much she pushed Emma away, she knew that she wanted her to stay. She needed her to.

But she also didn't want to imagine what she would do if she lost her again. After all, she did run.

"You're trying to push me away, aren't you?"

Taken by surprise Regina found herself evading Emma's careful examination, before she could stop herself, although she knew that it would give herself away.

Without farther warning Emma stepped into her personal place and placed her hand at Regina's chin, forcing her to look at her.

"You know that I love you, right? Even though I know that you're struggling, probably even a little because of it."

Regina knew her face was mirroring the utter confusion she felt.

"Why?"

"You have to go through that on a daily basis and you still come out winning. I've seen how you are with Henry, I've felt how much love you have inside of you and I know that you can stay in control. Even against your mother you haven't lost yourself in the magic."

"Because of you."

Regina whispered. She had been so close to lose herself, to just let the magic take over. The only thing that had kept her going had been the hope to find Emma alive. Emma took in a sharp breath before giving her a supportive smile.

"Then I will keep helping you."

She had the strong feeling that she didn't deserve that. Considering how many happy endings she had ruined there was no way she deserved having her own standing in front of her, willing to accept her.

"You can't possibly mean that, Emma."

"You are the most stubborn woman I've ever met."

With that she leaned forward and planted a firm kiss on her lips.

"I'll make sure to make you believe me."

A shadow crossed Emma's face as she took Regina's hands in her own. She took a deep breath as if to center herself before she met Regina's eyes with an earnest expression.

"And I promise to not run away again. I'm sorry I did that. I know now that I should have stayed and confronted you since you've already told me to ask every question I wanted and proved to me that you would answer. After that I shouldn't have run away."

Emma bit her lip, unsure.

"I'm just not used to that, you know? Someone actually wanting me to stay."

A second time today Regina felt the uncomfortable pressure in the back of her throat that announced the presence of tears. She knew what Emma was trying to tell her, how much she was willing to show her a side of her life, that she could have only guessed before.

"You know that you can't run, right?"

Emma nodded vigorously.

"Yes, I know and believe me, I get it. I'm sorry."

Slowly Regina nodded and allowed Emma to take her into her arms.

"Guys, is the tea ready?"

"Guys?"

Regina frowned at her son, but he just shrugged.

"What else? Mothers?"

"Actually that would be preferable."

Regina muttered to everyone's surprise while Emma laughed as she took the boiling water from the hot plate and emptied it in the readied mugs.

"Well, at least he didn't say 'Women'."

As she turned around Regina greeted her with a disapproving frown. Henry had definitely been taught better than that. He had taken up enough of Emma's misuse of the English language as it was.

"It still has to brew for a minute until Ruby can take out the tea filter."

She informed her son as she gave him one mug watching him as he carefully maneuvered the hot beverage through the foyer.

Regina handed Emma her cup.

"Drink, it will make you feel better."

"Why? I already feel perfect!"

"Don't behave like a petulant child. Even Henry takes his medicine better than that."

She was certain it would do the trick. Sure enough Emma sniffed mistrusting her, but when she saw Regina's reproachful gaze as the latter carefully nursed her tea, she bravely took a sip.

"Ugh, that stinks."

"Eloquent as ever."

But the reproval was delivered with a lenient smile, taking its force.

"Let's go, see, how Ruby likes it."

Emma's determined stride made Regina smile to herself as she slowly followed suit, still carefully sipping her bitter tea.

She met Emma at the threshold to the living room, where she was observing how Snow fussed over Ruby, pulling at the blanket to properly cover her and handing her back the tea after Ruby purposefully placed it on the coffee table. Henry had crawled next to Ruby and was wildly gesturing with his hands as he was telling a story, evidently wanting to divert Ruby from her pain, while Charming grinned at them all, laying a securing hand on Snow's back every once in a while and interrupting Henry to correct his story.

Though exhausted Ruby gave the three of them little happy smiles. Apparently she enjoyed how they all cared.

At one point Henry almost knocked the steaming mug out of Ruby's hands. Snow gave him a chiding look, but Charming just laughed and made a stupid joke about how he still had to adapt a Prince's coordination skills.

Regina snorted quietly, which made Emma flinch and turn around.

"Sorry, did I startle you?"

With feigned innocence Regina batted her eyelashes. Emma shook her head disapprovingly, but smiled at her anyway and pulled her towards her, burying her face against Regina's neck. She let out a relieved breath as she felt Emma relaxing into the contact and brought her hands around Emma's back to pull her closer.

When Regina opened her eyes again she saw Charming, no, James, watching them. He gave her a radiant smile and winked at her in a seeming understanding. Immediately she tensed up again, seeing a threat, a play, instead of believing his sudden acceptance.

"What?"

Of course Emma noticed and pulled away from her to look into her eyes, trying to ascertain what changed. She caressed Regina's cheek with her hand to both, put her at ease and get her attention.

Regina was still keeping James's gaze, expecting him to charge between them. Instead his smile grew even larger and he nodded once like he wanted to redirect her attention back to Emma.

He broke their eye contact to turn to Snow who stopped mothering Ruby for a moment to give him a sweet kiss on his nose.

She had suddenly realized what his easy behavior towards her meant.

He had accepted her

If she had only known in the last days that all it took for him to accept her was saving Snow's life...

Well, she might have informed him that she had already done _that._

As Emma drew her nearer she leaned into her touch with a sigh. From the corner of her eye she witnessed Snow and James giving each other eskimo kisses. With surprise she noticed a decrease of her gag reflex. Nonetheless she rolled her eyes as she loosened their embrace.

"See how sickeningly sweet your family is?"

Emma's head snapped up and Regina could feel Emma's stomach trembling in silent laughter before she shrugged.

"Well, they're your family, too, you know?"

Regina's heart faltered, but she kept up her expression of slight amusement as she leaned back to examine Emma's face.

"Really, dear?"

An endearing rosy shade washed over Emma's face.

"Well, going to, be, I mean. They're going to be your family. One day. Maybe?"

"If that is supposed to be a proposal you'll do well to remember that I don't do weddings."

"Well, maybe you'll do marriage?"

"And if you were going to propose, my dear, you'd have to do it vastly different."

She caught Emma grinning widely, probably relieved that she let her off the hook that easily.

"Can you not be so sickening, while I'm here?"

Henry piped up, suddenly standing next to them, a disgruntled frown doing nothing to hide his underlying happiness.

They both grinned at him, while Emma shrugged unapologetic.

"I'm sorry, kid, but you're just gonna have to deal with that."

He shook his head as he made his way into the kitchen, a moment later returning sipping a glass of orange juice.

Some things never changed.

* * *

_The End_

* * *

**Since this story is called 'Finding Emma' and Emma has been found twice already this story sadly had to end now. However there has been the idea of making sequels in the form of 'little' one-shots, for example 'Proposing to Regina', 'Marrying Emma'...  
Let me know if you'd be interested?!**

**And please tell me, what you thought of this ending! :)**


End file.
